Arthur and the Pirates of Serendipity
by Circean13
Summary: When Alfred hears about Arthur's pirate exploits he decides to take things a little too far with the Pirate King's history. Warning: OC inside and M for language/possible themes later on.
1. The Idiot

_**Author's Notes:** "I Want to be a Pirate" by George Harrison._

_**Disclaimer:** I'm only putting this here once, I do not own Hetalia or any songs/bands mentioned no or later on.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I want to be a pirate<br>A pirate's life for me  
>All my friends are pirates<br>And sail the b. b. sea  
>I've got a jolly roger<br>It's black and white and vast  
>Get out of your skull and crossbones<br>And I'll run it up your mast  
><em>

**Chapter 1- The Idiot**

Arthur was enjoying a quiet afternoon in his house. Sure Alfred had come knocking on his door earlier and practically dumped his younger sister on him to watch, but that hadn't really ruined his day in the least. The younger nation, Samaris—or Eva as was her human name—had been quite polite.

_How is she so different from that American twit?_ Arthur asked himself. Oh right. It might have been the part of Ivan's influence whenever she stayed with him, but that was another story entirely, and Arthur didn't feel like pondering over it at the present.

"You wanted blue thread here right?" Eva asked quietly with a muddled Russian-American accent.

Arthur looked at the younger nation for a moment before focusing on the question. She was pointing at a section of quilting—yes they were bloody quilting— block that depicted a pirate ship sailing over unstitched waters.

At least the girl could pick up on skills quicker than Alfred. But that wasn't saying much when the American couldn't even keep his focus on one thing for more than five minutes. Arthur just hoped it didn't rub off on Eva eventually. He did like the docile nature she exhibited when she was around him. And she was helping him get some of the more difficult parts of this quilt done right now.

"Yes, I think that would be good," Arthur replied with a faint smile.

Eva picked through the spools of thread they had sitting nearby and Arthur returned to the piece he had been working on. _Oh why couldn't Alfred be more like—?_

_CRASH._

Arthur tried not to flinch from the mental image he conjured up of his front door lying savagely maimed against the wall.

"HEEEEEEYYYY BRRIITTAAAAIIINNN~!" Alfred's voice rang down the hall.

_Speak of the devil._ Arthur thought sourly as Alfred burst through the door.

"Heeeey~ Artie!" Alfred sang, "Doing some boring stuff again?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"Englandreplied letting his aggravation give edge to his tone, "Where were you anyway?"

Eva looked up as Alfred crossed the room and peered at what she was sewing. The "you-sure-you-want-to-know?" grin spread across his face as he looked at the quilt block.

"Well…" he drawled slowly.

"Well what?" Arthur snapped.

"Why do you do this boring stuff?" Alfred asked taking over the empty couch across from Arthur. His legs swung over an arm, his tall figure barely fitting onto the whole thing, as he spoke, "I mean, dude, you could be doing something waaaay more interesting than sewing."

Arthur huffed indignantly, "I've had more than enough adventure in my lifetime. I don't really see the need to do anything more than what I enjoy now."

Alfred propped himself up on his elbows and scrutinized Arthur overTexas, "I was talking withSpainandFrancetoday and they said you were a really wild pirate back in the old days."

"Maybe, and we've all done things in our lives that we don't wish to talk about," Arthur bit back irritably. Had those two really mentioned _pirating_ to Alfred? He would never hear the end of it.

"Heh, yea sure…" Alfred responded flopping back onto the couch, "But you should totally find some old outfits or something and be a pirate for a day sometime!"

"I most certainly will not!" Arthur shot the idea down immediately, "Do you know how unruly that would be for a gentleman like me?"

"I think it would be cute~!" Eva giggled.

Arthur glowered at the younger nation. Unfortunately, when Alfred was around she tended to be more vocal. And it didn't help that she would also take up a lot of Alfred's absurd ideas and even egg him on.

Alfred was up and moving around the couch in a flash. "Could you tell us some stories!" His bright blue eyes came within inches of Arthur's own forest green eyes. The American beamed with uncontained glee, "I bet they're really awesome!"

Arthur shoved him away, "I say, have you ever heard of personal space? And why would you want to know such horrid things?"

"Awww I bet it wasn't that bad!" Alfred pouted.

_No. Those eyes. Those damn puppy eyes._

Arthur jerked away from Alfred and stared at his needlework, "No, and if you keep asking you can get out."

Alfred took a moment to consider this. Then, he straightened up while looking at his watch, "Yea, actually we should be heading back anyway."

Eva set aside the needle she had yet to thread, "Already?"

Arthur was in shock. Alfred never relented on something so easily. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ He got up long enough to help Eva collect her things and to escort both nations to the door. His suspicions didn't ease as Alfred grinned widely at him before walking out.

"See ya at the next meeting Artie~!" Alfred shouted with a wave. Eva followed the American in a flurry of pale blonde hair and laughter.

Arthur felt a sudden shudder go down his spine. Something really didn't feel right about this.

~*~*~  
>"So what was with the quick escape?" Eva asked as she lounged across from Alfred on the private jet. They had yet to take off from the airport as delays had arisen. (They always do.)<p>

Alfred grinned smugly at his little sister. Eva raised an eyebrow at him. "Well," Alfred chuckled, "I knew Arthur wasn't just gonna tell us about the pirate stuff. He's really secretive about shit like that. So I just snagged up one of his little magic books and…"

Eva's mouth dropped, "Alfred!" She stuttered searching for words, "Wh-what.. why the hell would you do that!"

Alfred pulled out the book and flicked through the old pages almost thoughtfully.

"I thought there might be something in here so we could see for ourselves whatBritainwas really like back then."

As stupid and crazy as it sounded, Eva actually found herself intrigued by the possibility. Not that it would work. It couldn't work. Right?

She finally sighed and then a smile broke across her face, "You better be ready for whatever you're getting yourself into."

"I'm always ready. I'm the hero. Remember?" Alfred laughed as he stuffed the book into his bomber jacket.

Eva's bright blue eyes frosted with unease as she watched the American settle happily into his seat, "There are no heroes among pirates Alfred…"

_With a yo-ho-ho  
>And a ya-ha-ha<br>And a ye-hee-hee-ho-hum  
>With a yo-ho-ho<br>And a ya-ha-ha  
>And a yum-yum-jum-jum<em>


	2. The Book

_**Author's Notes**: Song is "A Pirate's Soing" by Scarlet Grey~_

_Disclaimer: First chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>YO-HO! And set sail!<br>There's never been a woman who could keep me in jail!  
>'Cause WE KNOW! WE KNOW!<br>There's no love...  
>Like the S-E-A! HEY!<br>And that's for what?_

**Chapter 2- The Book**

"Everything's ready!" Alfred called up the stairs.

Eva rolled her eyes grabbing her bag off the table, "This isn't going to work you know!"

"Oh come on, you know it will~" Alfred responded as she descended the stairs. A ring of candles was set up in the dingy basement. An assortment of other designs and items were set sporadically in and around the circle.

"Seriously Alfred, think about this," Eva pointed out as swaggered down the last few steps in the high laced boots she had scrounged from the attic, "If Britain had the ability to go back in time wouldn't he have done it to stop you from going off on the revolution or something?"

Alfred turned toward her, "We're not time traveling we're just…" He paused as Eva swaggered over in her scrappy pirate getup. "What are you _wearing_?"

Eva gave him a disapproving look, "You think I'm going to run around in normal clothing while we have a pirate loose?"

The American let out a short laugh, "You're adorable Eva."

"It won't be a laughing matter if Britain does something he might regret later."

"...Okay, so you got a point there."

"And that's only if this silly thing works."

"You should have more faith in my awes—OOF!"

Eva shoved a bag into his gut, "You might as well get properly dressed then. We are making Britain a pirate again, da?"

"Yea yea…" Alfred chuckled as he went up the stairs.

~*~*~  
>This was bad. Very bad. Very very bad. This was probably one of the worst things Alfred had ever done.<p>

Arthur rushed out of the airport and tried to wave down the nearest taxi. _Stupid stupid American! _Arthur stalked up and down the street with suitcase in hand. _I'm going to bloody kill him!_

He had known something was wrong the moment Alfred had walked out his front door without another word on the pirate topic. He had felt it all evening long. Finally, when the bothersome feeling grew too nagging, he had gone to check on his many magical items. As he was going through his shelves, a fairy had greeted him and—after a fit of giggles of course—told him that a young man had been in earlier and gone through the books.

If it had been one of the smaller books, Arthur figured he wouldn't have minded. If it had been hexes or something minor of the sort that Alfred had grabbed he would have simply waited until the next time he saw him to demand the book back. But no, Alfred had to grab one of the worst books off the shelf. His oldest, most prized collection of very powerful spells was now in the hands of an idiot. _Bloody twat._

A taxi pulled up to the curb. Arthur literally threw his stuff into the backseat and climbed in. He hurriedly gave the driver the address and they were off.

Arthur's foot tapped the car floor as he anxiously gazed out the window. What was that idiot thinking? He couldn't just use such advanced—if he even realized it— dangerous spells without prior study of magic. Even Arthur himself wasn't sure if he could do half the things in the book. The boy would bloody well get himself killed! (Not that Arthur cared. No, he didn't. Really.)

No, this wouldn't end well; the Englishman could feel it.

~*~*~  
>Alfred sat in the middle of the circle with the spell book in his lap. Eva circled him impatiently. She stepped carefully over whatever designs Alfred had scrawled on the floor. She did believe in magic but still wasn't convinced that 'bringing out Arthur's past personality'—as Alfred explained whatever the book said—was going to work.<p>

_This is taking forever._

"Alfred," she spoke up after nearly five minutes of silence.

"Shh, I'm getting to it," he replied.

Eva paced some more. Alfred looked up from reading and pushed Texas back up his nose, "Come sit over here if you're not gonna stay still."

"And you're one to talk, fidgeting forever in your seat at conferences," Eva muttered. She did as he asked though, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it would make Alfred work faster. She sat crossed-legged in front of him and watched a page turn.

"Okay then, I think I got this shit down," Alfred stated after another minute.

"It's a miracle!" Eva threw her hands into the air. (It really was indeed.) Alfred set the book between them and held out his hands. Eva gave him an odd look, "Hm?"

"If there are two people, be sitting like this with hands linked, one palm up, one palm down," Alfred explained, "Something with balance and yada yada."

Eva placed her hands with his as indicated and Alfred cleared his throat. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just start already," Eva glowered at him.

"All right," he replied cheerfully before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. After another annoying moment (He seems to do this a lot.) Alfred spoke out in a clear voice.

_I call upon the Earth_

_With strength empowering_

_I call upon the Wind_

_With wisdom granting_

_I call upon the Fire_

_With voice rising_

_I call upon the Sea_

_With spirit calming_

_Oh grant us Element Four_

_The gateway into the past_

_To Arthur Kirkland's wild heart_

_Show us the pirate he once was…  
><em>

Eva felt a breeze brush her arm and strands of hair tickled her face. Her eyes grew wide as the circle seemed to stir around them. Alfred continued on with whatever he was saying, unmoving with eyes shut tight.

"Uh Alfred…" Eva breathed as the candle flames danced higher, "Alfred!"

_Give us the time long past._

The basement door above slammed open as Alfred finished the last line. The last thing Eva saw before light engulfed her and Alfred was Arthur's horrified face and frantic steps down the stairs as he shouted something.

~*~*~  
>Arthur slammed the front door open and threw his suitcase against the wall. <em>Where are they?<em> He glanced around hoping that Alfred would come bounding out of one of the rooms to see if a terrorist was breaking in. (America would, we all know.) But he was nowhere in sight.

The Englishman quickly went down the hall checking rooms left and right. They couldn't seriously be gone right now could they? He didn't think that Alfred would wait too long to do whatever he was planning to do. He'd be worried about Arthur marching over and stopping him—as he was trying to do now. So where was he to stop?

A gust of wind plowed into Arthur as he once again stepped into the hall. He nearly toppled over, catching the wall to keep from falling. Arthur looked down the hall and saw one of the doors creak open slowly.

He hurriedly ran for it and shouldered it open with more force than necessary. Arthur stumbled onto a small landing and nearly froze at the sight before him. Alfred—bloody Alfred—and Eva were sitting in a perfectly drawn (All magicky details aside.) circle with all the symbols for—

_NO!_

Arthur flew down the steps with a loud cry, "Alfred stop!"

He was too late.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted as the sudden bright light overwhelmed his eyes. He reached out blindly to where the two were sitting and then they were gone.

Arthur fell to his knees as the charred floor smoked around him. He pounded the book that remained behind, untouched, "You idiot!" he shouted to the empty air, "You bloody… idiot!" Tears sprung to his eyes as Arthur tried to wipe them away, "That wasn't some stupid little spell you foolish git… th-that was a time travel… bloody hell what has he done?"

_YO-HO! And set sail!  
>There's never been a woman who could keep me in jail!<br>'Cause WE KNOW! WE KNOW!  
>There's no love...<br>Like the S-E-A HEY!  
>And that's for shore.<br>_


	3. Pirate King

**Author's Notes:** Hey there~! I seem to have attracted a crowd! OwO The song is "Pirate King" from the musical _Pirates of Penzance_. Enjoy~

Skip the rest of this section if you don't want/care to know about Eva. Yes that blimey girl... She is actually my OC; there's a looooong story about her origins. The basics are pretty much, America and Russia were still at each others' throats after the USSR fell and all that jazz, and both Diomede Islands were calling for their own independence. Throw in an arbitrating England and angry Germany and you have America and Russia raising a new country (grudgingly) between them. Hence, Diomede, and thus Eva Braginski-Jones (Smirnov). Her surname changes after her official independence from the Super Powers later on. I will have to try putting this story together AFTER pirate iggy, of course.

**Disclaimer:** On chapter 1.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, better far to live and die<br>Under the brave black flag I fly,  
>Than play a sanctimonious part,<br>With a pirate head and a pirate heart.  
>Away to the cheating world go you,<br>Where pirates all are well-to-do;  
>But I'll be true to the song I sing,<br>And live and die a Pirate King._

**Chapter 3- Pirate King**

Alfred felt weightless as he held (more like clung to but that was so not hero-ish) onto Eva. The two were thrown into some sort of colorful techno void out of some weird ass science fiction movie. The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on his back staring up at a bright blue sky.

Muffled pops echoed hazily in the distant as Alfred blinked slowly. He sat up and reached up to adjust Texas on his nose. He froze when he didn't find the glasses.

Alfred glanced around frantically searching through the sand around him.

_Wait sand?_

Eva sat up nearby rubbing her head, "Who made the world all blurry?" Texas was askew across her nose and Alfred removed the glasses. "Oh, there we go," she giggled in a daze, "Where are we?"

"Dunno," Alfred replied slipping Texas back on. He got up, dusted his clothes off and looked around. They were currently in a shallow dip surrounded by sand. A jagged stoned fence curved along one of the rising hills where grass was just barely growing. A scraggly tree bent over part of the crumbling fence. The muffled popping from earlier had settled into a dull roar. Alfred could have sworn he heard waves crashing in the distant.

Eva seemed to register this as well. Her eyes glinted with ice as she looked at Alfred, "What the hell have you done!"

_I just…_ Alfred didn't know what to say, but he wasn't given the time to answer. An explosion lit up the sky over the sandy hill and Alfred tackled Eva. It was probably an unnecessary (But heroes did these things.) move but he shielded his sister from anything that might rain down as debris.

"What was that?" Eva asked him when nothing happened. They looked up at a column of billowing smoke rising into the sky. Distant shouting was followed by many screams and smaller detonations. How could Alfred answer that? He was asking the same damn thing!

After a minute, Eva shoved him aside and crept through the sand. Alfred followed her up the little hill and they both peeked over the piled stones.

Alfred took a sharp breath as he gazed out over the ocean. The water stretched as far as the eye could see off to the left and in front of him. The island—or wherever they were—extended to their right. But that wasn't what held his gaze.

"_Alfred_," Eva breathed uneasily, "That isn't…"

A grin split Alfred's face as he took in a black flag swaying in the breeze. The ship in the distance was bombarding what looked like a small settlement with cannon fire. The poor place was completely in flames. This all seemed to just fit into place as Alfred looked at the crossbones skull eating a small white star as the flag elegantly swayed with the breeze.

He let out an excited squeal, "Eva we found piirraaatteesss~!"

~*~*~  
>"Alfred where are you going?" Eva snapped as the American hopped to his feet.<p>

He looked down at her with his trademark wide grin, "Of course we're gonna go see! I'm not missing this shit for the world."

Eva scrambled after him, "Alfred!" Was he really just going to walk into the middle of what looked like a raid? He was going to get himself killed!

"Stop worrying, we'll just find some spot and watch from a distance," Alfred stated his plan calmly.

Eva wasn't so sure about this. What would happen if they were found? Had they done what Alfred's crazy sci-fi movies dreamed of and actually gone back in time? Or were they only seeing a memory like in those Harry Potter movies? Alfred obviously wasn't worried about it. (At all.) _That's a good thing right?_

She watched the American scuff his boots in the sand. A jolly whistle drifted from him as they walked along the shoreline. The ship in the distance had grown silent with cannon fire, but that didn't mean whoever was on it was done with the little settlement they were now heading toward.

"I can't wait to get on a ship~" Alfred laughed.

"Alfred, if we really went back in time or whatever, can we really do anything? If we change something here it could change the future or present or wherever we are!" Eva said.

She didn't like the look he threw back, "Then we won't do much, kay?"

"Why don't we try not doing _anything_," Eva rubbed her head. Alfred was going to be the death of her. _I miss you already my vodka_.

~*~*~  
>"Dude this is sooo awesome~!" Alfred whispered as they ducked behind a splintered burned out home. He glanced back long enough to catch Eva's eyes rolling, "Oh come on, you know this is awesome."<p>

Eva smacked him with a hiss, "Honestly Alfred if we get out of—"

She fell silent as laughter erupted from across the dirt street. Alfred pressed himself into the shadow of the building and his sister followed suit. A group of pirates—_omgomfgrealpirates_—came out from a side alley. The only thing keeping Alfred from jumping out and celebrating was the long swords and other things they carried. An excited shudder ran through him, and he shot Eva a triumphant look. "Pirraaatteesss~" he whispered eagerly.

Another round of laughter cut through his quiet tirade. Alfred looked back at the group as a couple more men joined the others. Coins scattered across the ground as chests were torn open.

One man jumped up onto an opened chest twirling a scimitar in his hand, "What a find me hearties! Those Dutch dogs got no fight 'em!" A cheer went up and, with another flourish of his weapon, the man bellowed, "BACK TO THE CAPTAIN~!"

The pirates whooped and hollered and jumped around as they dragged the chests toward the shore. They were as wild and carefree as Alfred imagined. He really wanted to see this captain before they worried about getting home.

"Alfred!" Eva hissed as he crept after the unruly men. He glanced back. _Geez, stop worrying. _When he reached the shore, Alfred ducked behind a rickety wooden fence; Eva was right behind him.

"We'll take one quick look and be gone, okay?" Alfred looked at her sincerely, "I promise."

Eva let out a sigh and nodded. _Yes~!_ Alfred continued along the fence, surprised that it went down the shore nearly parallel to the pirates. They seemed to be heading to a small camp area littered with weapons and extra gear probably brought from the ship. The ship itself was lazily drifting offshore. The bright blue green waters glittered as the sun danced across the gentle waves. Small boats bobbed in the shallows where two men stood waiting.

Alfred crept as close as he dared and then sat. The pirates set down their booty and were gathering their stuff up when the men down by the shore approached. Alfred squinted at the newcomers and felt his mouth drop. It wasn't the long red coat and crisp black hat that shocked him the most, it was the man wearing them that took him by complete surprise. With a long sword at his hip and a graceful swagger in his step, Arthur Kirkland came forth.

No, it wasn't Arthur Kirkland in front of them.

It was _Captain_ ArthurKirkland. He had to be!

_OH. MY. GOD._

~*~*~  
>Eva was speechless. That couldn't be <em>Arthur <em>standing in front of them. He was a neat, proper gentleman not this… this wild looking scoundrel. Arthur's gaze was relaxed, almost a smug laziness drawing across it, as he stepped into the group. His posture betrayed the mind behind his sharp eyes. They held a dangerous glint that made Eva's heart beat faster. Arthur looked utterly _dangerous_.

"TO THE PIRATE KING!" one pirate shouted raising his sword. The others took up the chant and the beach echoed with the tidings.

Arthur shushed them after a moment with a graceful gesture of his hand. His eyes darted around the motley group and a dangerous smile spread across his face. "Men!" he shouted turning about, "The Dutch mongrels have fallen today!" A roar greeted his words. "We've taken back what they've stolen!" Another cheer.

"Who's next captain!" someone shouted.

"Who is next?" Arthur looked amused, "Who is next indeed…" He strode around the group thinking. Eva glanced at Alfred as he leaned into the fence almost shaking with excitement.

Arthur's eyes seemed to light up even more treacherously, and he turned his back to them, "Maybe we should pay ole Franceypants a visit, eh?"

If it was possible, the loudest roar yet erupted from the men. They were obviously amused by this idea, for what reason Eva really didn't feel like knowing.

As the laughter died down, it seemed Arthur was going to go on. That was when a splintering crack split the air. Alfred toppled forward with a small cry as the fencing he was leaning against gave out. Eva grabbed Alfred's jacket and hauled him backward as he hit the ground. They scrambled back into hiding and pressed against the wood hardly breathing. _Did they see us?_

"Captain I think something's over there!" a gravelly voice shouted.

Arthur's voice was sickly sweet, "Then why don't you go over and check?"

Eva turned enough to found a small peephole in the wood. From what she could see, the pirate that had spoken up was wringing his hands in indecision. He glanced toward the fence line and then at the ground.

That was when Arthur rolled his head sharply to the side and a pistol appeared in his hand. _Oh shit._

Eva seized Alfred's jacket as the gun went off. The wood that had been hiding her brother's head seconds before exploded and splinters rained down on them. They crouched lower to the ground.

Alfred's eyes were wide as he looked at Eva. Arthur had just fucking _shot_ at them!

_For I am a Pirate King!  
>And it is, it is a glorious thing<br>To be a Pirate King!  
>For I am a Pirate King!<em>

_You are!_  
><em>Hurrah for our Pirate King!<em>


	4. Serendipity

**Author's Notes:** Wow! I love you all! So many.. I didn't think I'd be so loved! Thanks to all who are following~ sorry this chapter is a bit short.. but it happens. *shrug* xD Enjoy~

Song is by George Bruns/X Atencio.

**Disclaimer:** First Chapter. Check it.

* * *

><p><em>Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.<br>We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<em>

**Chapter 4- Serendipity**

"You might as well come out," Arthur stated flicking the rim of his hat up with the tip of his pistol. He had missed on purpose after all and whoever it was wouldn't get far with the crew anxious for a chase. It was a pitiful state for anyone to be in.

A few seconds ticked by. Arthur almost felt like raising his pistol again when a young man stood up slowly from behind the fence. A bandana was tied in his messy blonde hair; it looked nearly identical to the ones some of his crewmates wore.

Arthur kicked a trunk over and elegantly balanced himself on it as he waited for the boy to approach. Another smaller figure followed the cautious boy shortly after. _What an interesting sight. _The smaller one had a hat pulled down to hide the face underneath. The crew shuffled uneasily around him; some had swords ready in case of a fight.

"Calm yourselves," Arthur spoke up, "They're children."

His first mate, good ole Jolly Lark, let out an indignant snort, "I've seen children do worse than men."

"Yes," Arthur acceded. _Terrible lot that was. But these two hardly look dangerous._

The crew parted for the two and quickly surrounded them. Arthur leaned back against the crates and pillows conveniently piled behind him as he waited. "Tell me," he asked lounging lazily, "What be ye names and why are ye out here?"

A glance passed between the two. Oh Arthur was not daft. They were obviously hiding something, but just what he wanted to know.

~*~*~  
>Alfred looked at Eva unsure before turning back to the pirate in front of him. He squared his shoulders and met Arthur's forest green eyes as strongly as possible, "Sir, we've traveled a long way to find you." <em>Ain't that the truth. Heh.<em> "We come from a small village called Serendipity. It… was ransacked a few years ago and we've been living on our own ever since," Alfred stated carefully, "My name is Alfred and this is my sis—"

"Ev," Eva cut in over him with a muddled attempt at a full American accent. Alfred looked at her as she stared at Arthur intently, "I am his brother, Ev."

Alfred nodded a little in confusion and returned his gaze to Arthur. He was looking at them with amusement; an unreadable emotion was dancing in his eyes. "Alfred and Ev eh?" Arthur leaned forward with a slight frown, "I do remember that unfortunate event. Serendipity was one of the best port cities on this side of the ocean."

_Wait, the town was real?_ Alfred gave Eva a sharp look. _And I thought I knew more about history…_

Arthur must have interpreted his expression as an unwillingness to talk on the subject because he stood in one graceful motion. "Now now, let's not be soiling this magnificent day with talk of the past." Alfred didn't like how Arthur seemed to size them up, "You didn't say why you were here."

Alfred flashed his trademark grin and, before Eva could say anything, he threw a thumbs up at the Englishman, "We're here to join your crew and get revenge on those who took our home from us!"

Of course, Alfred assumed that—from the way Arthur had just reacted—the pirate captain wasn't the one who had destroyed whatever town they claimed to be from. And what better time to jump aboard a ship than now? They had obviously already screwed up whatever timeline they weren't supposed to get involved with right? _It can't get any worse._

Eva stared at him barely hiding her alarm at his declaration. Alfred winked at her hoping he could telepathically tell her his thoughts. If Arthur didn't let them join, then where was the harm?

The crew seemed anxious for Arthur's decision as many subconsciously leaned closer. Arthur watched them for a few moments before turning his back. The men around them seemed to ease back as if it were some sign to stand down.

"All right," Alfred could almost see the wide smirk across his face as he spoke, "Grab the heaviest things and load up."

Alfred hesitated. _What?_

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at him, "Did I not make myself clear?"

Oh. Had he said that out loud? (silly American) Alfred blinked a couple times before uttering, "Are you serious?"

"Blimey! I want ye t'prance down the shoreline in a dress while singing pretty songs—of course I be serious ye scurvy dog!" Arthur snarled back sounding a lot scarier than he could have ever managed at a World Conference or even during the Revolutionary War.

Alfred gulped. _Oh shit._

~*~*~  
>Arthur wasn't sure what was more amusing; the fact that this boy obviously didn't expect his answer or the horrified expression that momentary crossed his brother's face. Either way, he really needed to get the crew moving.<p>

The pirate captain swung around with a barking laugh, "To the ship me hearties~! TO THE SHIP!"

The crew scattered to collect their belongings. It wouldn't take long to load up and be sailing off to the nearest port. Arthur waved his cutlass at the two new additions, "Grab those chests over yonder. They'll be heavy enough for ye."

He watched the two scramble off. Lark appeared at his side, "Do ye really trust them two?"

"New blood is hard to find," Arthur replied casually, "They've got spirit."

His first mate chuckled, "Aye they do, but that alone might not be enough…"

Arthur laughed with him, "Ha har me matey! You got me th—" He fell into stunned silence as Alfred—that was his name right?—carried two chests past, one on each shoulder. _How the bloody hell is he doing that?_ Those chests had to weigh at least six stones each! He had never seen one of his crew carry more than one chest at a time. Bloody hell, even he couldn't carry two. _This scrawny scoundrel is making it look easy._

The other boy, Ev (if that could even be considered a name), was even smaller than his brother. He stumbled after Alfred carrying nearly the same weight in stuff.

"Ho ho~!" his first mate laughed, recovering from the sight first. He slapped Arthur on the back with a jolly ring in his voice, "Got yeself some good ones ha har!"

Arthur watched the siblings with curiosity. Aye, he hadn't seen this coming. As unbelievable as their story had been, Arthur was certainly curious about them. They would be a great asset to the ship. The pirate captain grinned; if they could survive the treacherous sea in all its notorious glory first.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
>We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
>Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.<br>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._


	5. Ahoy Me Hearties!

_**Author's Notes:** Song is "Sailing Sailing," a Sea Shanty by Roger Chartier~ Hope you all are doing well, school seems to be starting for everyone right now... Gonna be honest, was working on chapter 17 last night ( I post my beta on facebook for some friends and wanted to make sure I didn't drop writing this before I started posting), and I nearly had a heart attack. But I spose you'll find out later as to why. xP_

_Thank you for the reviews~! I'm actually excited to keep this going! Now enjoy! I command it! :D_

_**Disclaimer:** First Chapter. I don't make money from this... I wish I did though._

* * *

><p><em>Ya heave ho my lads the wind blows free<br>__A pleasant gale is on our lee  
><em>_And soon across the ocean clear  
><em>_Our gallant baroque shall bravely steer  
><em>_But 'ere we part from freedom's shore tonight  
><em>_A song we'll sing from home and beauty bright_

**Chapter 5- Ahoy Me Hearties!**

Eva stared at the water as the ship plowed through the sea. This day had only gotten worse and worse. First, Alfred had been stupid enough to ask to join. Second, Arthur had _actually_ agreed to it. Now she was stuck tending to ropes and what not. Sometimes she cursed inheriting some of Alfred's super strength.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Alfred appeared at her side. He leaned against the ship railing as the sun set on the horizon. "Cheer up sis," he said quietly as he nudged her shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say idiot," Eva replied sullenly, "You don't get weird looks whenever you speak. And you don't have to pretend you're something you're not."

"You could have told them," Alfred ventured out.

"No, I couldn't! Can't you imagine what they would have done if they knew I was a girl?" Eva hissed back. She glanced around the deck uneasily to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

"I suppose you're somewhat right," Alfred commented, "but don't worry about it. We're pirates now right!"

Eva couldn't beat down his exuberant smile with her thoughts. _That doesn't help how we're going to get home._ She looked back at the darkening waters. What was her big brother doing right now? Did Ivan and the others even know they were gone? Would they get back before everyone started worrying?

Alfred's cheek brushed Eva's and jolted her out of her thoughts. He softly spoke to her, "We'll be fine Eva; I'll make sure of it."

Eva was about to answer when a laugh broke the silence across the deck. The milling crew looked up as Arthur gracefully bounded down the stairs. His merriment seemed to permeate the air because the crew was laughing along a moment later.

"I think we missed an inside joke," Alfred said pointing out the obvious.

Arthur approached them with quick steps, "Ahoy me buckos. What a grand sight t'see eh?"

Eva had no idea what he was talking about. Alfred obviously didn't either. "Aye!" the American piped up despite his ignorance.

Arthur shouldered his way between the siblings and gazed out at the setting sun. "Red sky at night, pirate's delight~" he sighed. Eva finally took notice of the wild colors the sun was casting across the sky. Hues of pink and red lanced through the scanty clouds as the sun started to dip into the water. It really was a breathtaking sight.

"Oh yea," Alfred said, "Red sky in the morn, pirates take warn, right?"

"Aye," Arthur agreed. His face barely betrayed the soft expression he gave to the majestic scenery before him.

Before Alfred could ruin the moment with some stupid reply, Eva cut in with her best "boy" voice, "Where are we going captain?" her voice still sounded a lot different from Alfred's accent. This was one of those few times that Eva hated picking up on the Russian dialect more than the English American one.

"Me lassie, we be headin' to Kingsport up the coast," Arthur said as he glanced sideways at her in an almost sultry manner. Eva's cheeks grew warm and she hoped she wasn't blushing. It would be embarrassing; after all, it was _Arthur _for heaven's sake. "We're meetin' up with a few o' me mateys."

"Oh?" Eva replied looking away rather quickly. She didn't need to keep staring into those wild, gorgeous eyes.

"Aye," Arthur replied. Eva could feel his eyes still on her. This was going to be a looong trip into the past.

~*~*~  
>Three days. Three stinking days of nothing but water, water, and—omg—more <em>water<em>! Alfred was sick of the mundane waterscape around the ship. Sure he kept busy with whatever the crew gave him to do—and he had picked up quickly on the whole rope and sails things—but it just wasn't what he imagined it would be. And he was dead tired from all the rigging!

Pirates were supposed to plunder and pillage. They were supposed to have vicious sea battles and death-defying feats of glory. But what he'd seen so far hardly compared to the glamour of his country's movies.

Arthur's crew, even the Englishman himself, lied about a lot of the time like they didn't have a care in the world. It was strange to see Arthur so relaxed, but the American was dying to _do something_. Cold a storm pop up and give them _some_ excitement?

Alfred was about to go find his sister when something caught his eye on the horizon. He sat up straighter on the barrel he fondly referred to as his "hero chair" and shielded his eyes from the sun. It was hard to make out, but there was something definitely there.

"What's up Loud Mouth?" a lanky young man popped up next to him. Alfred glanced at the man. Katju was a few years older than Alfred appeared to be—since he didn't actually age and all that—and the man was a riot when someone got him riled up. Alfred had never heard a sharper, quicker tongue assault someone so efficiently and heartlessly.

And where the hell did that name come from? Alfred looked back at the sea and pointed, "Somethin's over there."

Katju squinted at the horizon, "Eh?" A grin broke across his face a moment later, "Aye! A ship!" His voice rose as he continued, "A ship! LARBOAAARRRDDD A SHIP!"

A flourish of red caught Alfred's eye and he saw Arthur climbing the stairs to the bridge. The captain was donning his red jacket as men scurried about the deck. Excitement rose in his stomach. _Are we gonna fight and do something finally?_

Alfred hopped up as Katju swung himself up onto the rope ladders and ascended to the crow's nest. He better at least look like he was doing something.

~*~*~  
>Arthur heard the shouting and was immediately on his feet. He threw open the door to his quarters and snatched his coat from its hook. He pulled the worn material over his arms and shoulders as he took the stairs two at a time.<p>

His heart was beating rapidly. _They can't be catching up now._ Arthur bit his lip lightly as he waited for his quartermaster to appear. The true fear in Captain Arthur Kirkland, Terror of the Stormy Seas, wasn't being attacked, dying, raids—all the normal things of pirating—it was really the ones who were after him. _For_ _him._

Arthur had escaped the clutches of his country's superiors 21 years ago and had been on the run ever since. He knew eventually his own British fleet would hunt him down, but he'd be damned before going back without a fight. Going down with the ship was a welcomed option over going back to the confines of the strict life he lived under his superiors. They were no longer watching his every move, his every action, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to become a normal human being and live the rest of his life out on the sea. But he could never do such a thing; he was a country after all. But in the meantime, he'd be a rebellious bastard for as long as he could.

"Cap'n?" Johnny Silverbeard asked at his side. The older pirate handed over a spyglass, "Don't think ye need be worryin' today." Johnny was the only other man other than Lark who knew of Arthur's plight.

The Englishman held the spyglass to his eye and gazed out across the sea. The other ship was approaching fast; too fast for one of the British fleet. That was a relief. But just who was coming at them?

He scoped up the distant mast and nearly howled in uncontained glee. A bright red flag with gold trimming swayed gaily in the breeze. It sported a white skull with gold crossed blades underneath. There was no doubt about who it was coming at them. The Spanish Golden Predator was trying to make a run past them to Kingsport! _That Spanish dog!_ Arthur clicked the spyglass closed and handed it back to old Johnny. "Looks like th' fiesta has come early."

Old Johnny gave a hoot and returned to his business. Arthur strode over to the bridge rail a moment later and addressed the crew below, "Ahoy me hearties! Ol' Antonio is lookin' t' dance with us!" A cheer went up as Arthur continued, "But 'e can't beat the crew of the Liberty Dream!"

Arthur caught Alfred's funny expression at the announcement. The boy quickly went back to work alongside his brother Ev. As odd as it had been, the ship captain didn't have time to waste on the boy if he was going to beat Antonio to the port city. Arthur smirked as he watched Ev moving some of the ropes. Oh it would be a grand party in Kingsport, and he would be shark bait before letting Antonio get there first.

_Then here's to the sailor  
><em>_And here's to the soldier too  
><em>_Hearts will beat for him  
><em>_Upon the waters blue  
><em>_Sailing, sailing, over the bounding Main  
><em>_For many a stormy wind shall blow  
><em>_Ere Jack comes home again!_


	6. Goats, Cats, and Drunks

_**Author's Notes:** Hey~ back with another; hope I'm not killing anyone with suspense or anything yet. "What do you do with a Drunken Sailor?" is an Old English Sea Shanty. :D We actually sang this one in a summer theatre play I was in last summer. Interesting eh?_

_Don't mind my crap translations of German and such. I used Google Translate. Blame that, not me! xD_

_**Disclaimer:** 1st chapter. If I owned Hetalia, which I do not, there would be an ungodly amount of USUK... and ItaJap... and AmerRus... and GerPrus..._  
>oh gawd.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What do ye do with a drunken sailor?<br>What do ye do with a drunken sailor?  
><em>_What do ye do with a drunken sailor?  
><em>_Early in the morning._

_Way-hay, up she rises  
>Way-hay, up she rises<br>Way-hay, up she rises  
>Early in the morning.<em>

**Chapter 6- Goats, Cats and Drunks**

"LANNNNNDDDD HOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Katju shouted waving a hat atop the crow's nest. Alfred brushed strands of hair from his sweaty face. The whole 'almost going into battle just to be disappointed' had really done a number on his mood. He couldn't understand why these guys enjoyed working on the ship so much. It kind of sucked balls.

Alfred glanced over at Willy—that was his name right?—and sighed loudly. Willy looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow, "What's eatin' ye britches?"

Alfred would probably never understand half their terminology, "What're we gonna do in Kingsport anyway?"

Willy started laughing. And he didn't _stop_. Alfred scowled at him as the man rolled off the crate he was sitting on and proceeded to literally roll around on the deck. _Talk about a rotflmao moment._ A couple of the crew looked over but no one said anything. Alfred wasn't sure if he should stop Willy or not.

After a few minutes, Willy finally caught his breath, "Yer pulling me leg aren't ye?"

Alfred frowned more, "No dude."

Willy ignored the added "dude." Did he even know what it meant? "Ye've got to be joking!" Willy exclaimed, "Kingsport is only the biggest bloody port city on this side of the continent where pirates like yeself go!"

"Oh," Alfred responded while processing this information. So they were going to some funky pirate hangout. _Awesome._

Eva strode across the deck toward him. She didn't have a very thrilled expression on her face. "Sup?" Alfred asked already guessing the answer.

"The sky," Eva growled at him. She was acting more like a pirate than he was! _Uncool dude_. It didn't help that she was in a bad mood too, like, constantly.

"Someone get ye goat Ev?" Willy guffawed slapping her on the back.

"I do not own a goat," Eva snapped as she kept her hat from falling off.

The situation was diffused almost instantly when a black streak shot across the deck. In a flailing pile of claws and fur, a silky charcoal cat came skidding into Alfred's barrel. It gave a fierce howl as it snagged a small mouse before it could escape into the cracks.

Alfred watched as it toyed with the (obviously) dead mouse for a minute before picking it up and going over to Willy. "Caught me another one have ye?" Willy snorted. The cat pranced into his lap and dropped the mouse. It purred happily as Willy stroked its head.

"Dude, you have a cat?" Alfred asked, genuinely surprised. He had expected the typical parrot—or from recent movies in his country, a monkey—to be on board, but not a cat. "Aren't they like, bad luck?"

"Bad luck?" Arthur said from behind, "Now here, what bad luck are ye speaking of?"

Alfred and Eva both whipped around and met Arthur's cool gaze. "I just always thought black cats were bad luck?" Alfred offered.

Arthur's gaze roamed to Willy and the cat as the pirate flicked the dead mouse around for the cat to chase, "Bullocks. Cats are good luck on any ship, especially black ones."

Alfred didn't get it. _Is everything so messed up this day and age?_ As long as he didn't have to cross the black cat's path, he was fine with whatever logic Arthur went with for sailing.

~*~*~  
>Arthur watched his crew unload happily onto the dock below. They had made good time and beaten Antonio into the harbor by at least an hour. His crew deserved some relaxation before getting rowdy with the other groups.<p>

A loud, obnoxious laugh broke out on the ship on the other side of the wooden dock. Arthur raised an eyebrow for he knew who that laugh belonged to. _Bloody hell, that sea dog is here?_ Arthur bet all his current booty that Antonio had invited the lunatic currently hanging off the side of the other ship.

_Prussia._

"HEY! Kirky long time no see! AHA AR!" Gilbert cackled as he swung along a rope. Somehow the man kept his balance as he practically stood on the side of the (Awesome) Taloned Eagle and waved a bottle of rum in Arthur's direction.

Arthur returned a dark smile, "Ahoy Captain Beilschmidt. Th' ocean be treating ye well?"

Gilbert let out another throaty laugh as he swung himself onto the rail. "My awesomeness has never been more awesome!" Arthur nodded approvingly as the platinum blonde continued, "Raided along ole Frenchy's borders last month. Good pickin's to be had down there."

If things couldn't get any worse with the idiot swinging around as three sheets to the wind as he could be, another crew member surfaced. Arthur looked over the young man. He'd seen him before somewhere, but where?

The blonde boy cast the Englishman a blue-eyed scowl before addressing his captain in his native tongue, "Bruder, wer ist das?"

"Dies ist Kapitän Kirkland," Gilbert responded easily.

Arthur gave the blonde a quick nod. Gilbert wheeled around dangerously and wobbled as he let go of the rope in his hand. He gracefully bowed to his shipmate and let out a mocking laugh, "Mein bruder, Ludwig! Lighten ye heart up now!"

The Englishman went back to watching his crew. Hopefully—with a great deal of luck—the German brothers would leave him be to get things organized. Ludwig was obviously not enjoying his brother's antics.

Ev was nearby and Arthur noticed her throwing subtle glances toward the German ship—more toward a certain young German. He crossed the deck and came up beside the smaller pirate, "Somethin' catch ye eye?" Ev nearly jumped out of his skin. _What a peculiar lad._ Arthur had meant it as a joke but he swore he caught a slight blush creeping to Ev's cheeks before he hid his face behind his hat.

"Tis nothin' captain," the boy mumbled incoherently in his muddled accent.

_Ye've got to be pulling me bloody leg._ Arthur sat on a crate and looked the boy up and down. Ev stood awkwardly waiting for whatever he was going to say. Arthur didn't understand it. Then again, there was a lot he didn't get about the two new recruits he'd picked up. At least, not yet. He would figure out what was going on here eventually. Maybe when he cared to take the time to try…

"Go on then and don't get yeself into any trouble," Arthur shooed him off. Better to get the boy off the ship than him standing there simpering all day. The Englishman watched Ev scurry off. Oh, he would find out their secrets before long. He most definitely would.

~*~*~  
>Eva sought Alfred out as soon as they were allowed to leave for town. She really,<em> really<em> did not want to run into Arthur again and was doing her best to avoid the captain. Alfred would be a good repellant right? It was _Arthur_ after all.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Alfred was laughing loudly when Arthur came upon the scene and smacked him across the back. Eva had cringed inwardly but silently accepted the captain's company. Besides, Alfred was enjoying the spirited side of Arthur that he'd never seen when he was younger.

Eva suppressed another sigh as the rambunctious personified nations ducked into another shop, this time some colorful tent with piles of weapons on display. Arthur's fluffy feathered hat bounced daintily above a row of cutlasses. Alfred was looking around with a huge grin, "Dude this is sweet~!"

"A blade is a bittersweet kiss of death," Arthur commented as he eyed the curved swords thoughtfully.

Eva watched as Alfred picked a scimitar up and flicked it around in a short circle, "That sounds pretty epic."

Maybe it was the flash of the blade or possibly the fact she wanted something else to distract her from the others, but the long curved blade of a kwan dao caught her eye. It was rare to see such a thing—it was completely out of place here—and Eva crossed the shop area immediately. She hesitated before grabbing the cool black metal of the pole. It was as light as a feather in her hands—but that wasn't saying much since she did have a good deal of Alfred's horrific strength.

"Why don't we see how good ye both are with whatever yer holdin'," Arthur stated. Eva looked at the ship captain's smug expression, "Alfred against Ev. How bout it?"

"Sure?" Eva replied. She wasn't sure where this suddenly sadistic side of Arthur had come from.

"Yer going down _Ev_~!" Alfred laughed as he raised another sword.

They followed Arthur's swaggering steps out into a little area. The open space had obviously been cleared for such events as this. Eva took her spot a good distance away from Alfred as he in turn faced her.

Eva's skin crawled as Arthur surveyed them with that lazy smirk, "Have at it."

_Shave him in the belly with a rusty razor  
><em>_Shave him in the belly with a rusty razor  
><em>_Shave him in the belly with a rusty razor  
><em>_Early in the morning._

_Way-hay, up she rises  
>Way-hay, up she rises<br>Way-hay, up she rises  
>Early in the morning.<em>


	7. On The Horizon

__**Author's Notes:** Song is "You are a Pirate" by Lazytown. Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming; I love to hear from others like you~! :D__

_**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1._

* * *

><p><em>Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,<br>YOU ARE A PIRATE!  
>Yar har, fiddle di dee!<br>Being a pirate is all right to be,  
>Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,<br>You are a pirate!_

**Chapter 7- On the Horizon**

Alfred landed in the dirt for the umpteenth time that afternoon. No matter what he tried, he couldn't lay a hand—much less a finger—on Eva. The girl was a monster. Alfred had always wondered what Ivan was teaching her when she was at the communist bastard's house. The obvious combat lessons were going down as a big no no on his list.

"Is that really all you can do Alfred?" Arthur asked as Alfred got up again.

_Frickin' jackass._ Alfred winced as he got to his feet. Yep, his side would be hurting in the morning. Eva was watching him as she flicked the long handled blade behind her back. She took a step back looking like some sort of pirate ninja waiting for the next strike.

Alfred glowered and took up a loose stance as he let his cutlass rise a bit. _You're totally going down this time._ Arthur was having a hay day with this. The pirate was grinning like a Cheshire cat. _All right! Time to wipe that stupid smirk off his face!_

It just wasn't Alfred's day today. Eva quickly sidestepped him as he swung at her. She swiftly tripped up his feet and sent him flying to the ground again for another mouth full of dirt. Alfred swore. This was not going well. And he was supposed to be the hero here with all the awesome moves!

"How long are we going to do this?" Eva asked. That really pissed him off.

Arthur's reply was both startling and hilarious. He swaggered up from his spot on the sideline and in one quick gesture had his sword flashing across the open space.

Eva jumped back with a yelp and avoided the incoming blade. "A true pirate would kill his enemy before they get up," Arthur stated.

"He's my brother," Eva replied back with a hiss.

"Even brothers have been known t' betray brothers," Arthur commented dryly, "Not that I be implying anything, mind ye." Alfred blinked and suddenly Eva was crashing into him. He fell backward (again) with an _umph_.

_Dude, what is it with pirates throwing people on the ground?_

Arthur towered over them with an icy look; his sword held dangerously close to Eva's throat, "Skill won't get ye anywhere unless ye know how to use it."

Alfred was almost (so he told himself) terrified. As quickly as the death glare on Arthur's face appeared, it vanished. The captain smiled at them cheekily and laughed, "Come now, I bet ol' Antonio is here by now. He'll be looking for me, eh?"

"Y-yea," Alfred breathed as Eva scrambled off of him.

"Antonio?" Eva questioned.

Alfred gave her a warning look not to continue her inquiry. Arthur didn't seem to pick up on it though, "Aye, Antonio Carriedo if ye didn't know."

Eva's eyes lit up, "Who else will be there?"

Arthur rubbed his scruffy chin thoughtfully before replying, "Don't know t' be honest. Pro'bly a whole lot of 'em assumin' Antonio invited half the world."

Alfred met Eva's eyes. _Dude._ They were going to see a lot of countries today. Not just Arthur. The siblings shared a hidden smile as Arthur led them away. This was going to be awesome.

~*~*~  
>Eva hated bars. She hated taverns, bars, saloons, inns, and pubs. Maybe it was Ivan's insistence of her staying out of such places that made her so ill to them, or maybe she couldn't stand seeing the cake-faced women parading around like whores trying to scrape a living together off the pocket change of drunkards.<p>

It hadn't been bad when they first walked into the dimly lit place, but once a lot of the crew went three sheets to the wind, she wasn't enjoying herself any longer. Eva rolled her eyes as Alfred merrily rambled on with Katju and Blackjack Tom. He probably wouldn't be quiet any time soon.

Arthur was sitting at a table with a rather rambunctious group of nations. Antonio had been true to the Englishman's predictions and invited a couple more countries than was necessary. Gilbert was howling with laughter while Francis scowled at him from across the table. Lovino was glued to the Spaniard's side. Ludwig was quietly staying out of Gilbert's drunken rampage but close enough at hand if he was needed.

All Eva really wanted to do was go back to the ship and sleep. _Would that look odd?_ Her thoughts slowed as she watched Ludwig from across the room. The young German wasn't enjoying the loud, rowdy atmosphere either. At least one person felt the same way as her.

She got up as he scooted back into a corner. She could try talking to him; there was no harm in it right? Ludwig had always been a gentleman whenever Alfred had him over. She had to remind herself though that he would be a different person at this time.

Eva wandered across the room, aimlessly looking at others. She stumbled to the same wall Ludwig was leaning against as she avoided a group of flirtatious women. Just what she needed, whores thinking she was a guy and coming after her. That would really make her day.

"Hallo," Eva greeted the younger German.

Ludwig didn't even glance at her, "Leave."

Eva was taken aback. That certainly was not the response she was expecting, "Pardon?"

"You should go home," Ludwig said as he took another swig of rum.

"For your information I can't," Eva responded clearly despite her slight Russian accent, it was getting better, "and I do not see why I should."

Ludwig pushed himself away from the wall and gave her a stern icy blue glare, "Women don't last long in this kind of life."

Eva stared after him as he walked away. He was horribly wrong! She'd had no problem with the past week on Arthur's ship. He couldn't judge her based off some other harlots who didn't make it all that well. And how did he _know_ she was a girl! She had convinced every other person she'd come across, why not him?

Before she realized it, she was following him into another room. She wouldn't let Ludwig of all people tell her what wasn't right! Her eyes adjusted to the darker lighting. There were fewer people in this back room, but she couldn't see the blonde German anywhere. She was about to turn around when she was shoved against the wall.

Ludwig's hand came around her neck in an iron grip and he glared menacingly at her. _Funny how that hasn't changed._ "Go home," Ludwig hissed, "or would you rather I make my point here und now?"

Fear fluttered in Eva's stomach but she wasn't about to show it to this... this _brat_. She had been in far worse predicaments with Ivan! This was nothing compared to the Russian's drunken rampages and violent fits of rage.

The Russian side of her upbringing took over and she gave him a sickly sweet smile, "I'd like to see you try." Apparently she could be as unnerving as her big brother because Ludwig hesitated for a moment.

He recovered quickly though and let out a low growl. Suddenly—before Ludwig had the chance to properly pull his fist back for a hit—a small dagger flashed between them.

_THUNK._

Ludwig immediately let go of Eva's throat and she let out a silent gasp for air. She looked at the small blade resting in the wood next to her head. The question of who threw it was answered as Ivan stepped out of the shadows. _Ivan?_ He was definitely a younger version of Eva's current brother. His features were more relaxed and didn't quite have the hard edge of past wars marring them. The innocent childlike smile was still the same though. That was one thing that would probably never change.

Eva froze trying to figure this all out. _Ivan_ was a pirate now? What time period had they landed in exactly! Was there more piracy surrounding the nations at this time then they would ever admit to the younger generation?

"Hallo," Ivan greeted them with his thick accent, "If you must fight, go outside. I hate to see a brawl tear apart my favorite tavern." Ludwig backed off and muttered some sort of apology. The Russian watched him leave quickly; then his eyes were on Eva.

Eva wasn't sure what to say or do. Ivan let out a soft laugh and stuck a hand under her hat. He ruffled her hair playfully and smiled, "I suggest you go back to your crew and not get into any more trouble."

She nodded dumbly at him. Ivan was being genuinely nice to her even though he didn't know her? Something didn't add up right, but she let it go seeing as she was given the opportunity to escape this whole ordeal.

"Спасибо," she muttered quickly and Ivan's face lit up in surprise. She ducked out the door before he could reply. It didn't take long to find Alfred again; he was dancing around on one of the tables—probably as three sheets to the wind as possible—and making a fool of himself.

She sighed and dragged him off the table to a few halfhearted protests. Pulling him out the door and heading back for the ship, Eva decided—when the American was sober enough—they would have a serious talk about getting home.

~*~*~  
>Arthur was sitting outside by the time most of the dancing and singing was at its peak. He didn't mind all the songs and jarring bodies in the tavern, but sometimes even a pirate needed a break from all the merrymaking and drinking.<p>

He wasn't alone for long, however, when he heard footsteps across the planked dock.

"Bonjour, monsieur Kirkland~" Francis purred as he stopped next to him.

Arthur cringed inwardly. Of all the bloody sots that would follow him out here, it had to be _Francis_. "Good evening, Francis," he replied stiffly.

"I see you are enjoying the view," the Frenchman continued to purr as he took a seat. Arthur glowered as Francis invaded his personal space by leaning closer, "The sun has already set, non? It is time for us pirates to play~"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Somehow Francis always made his comments seem so innocent. But he knew better and decided to ignore the underlying meaning. "Me crew is doing just that," he replied.

An arm snaked around Arthur's shoulder a moment later, "But monsieur, even captains can play once in a while~" Arthur fought the urge to move away from the Frenchman, but doing so would incite some sort of comment about weakness. _Bloody scoundrel._ He was about to argue with the other nation when a glow on the horizon caught his eye.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Arthur said forgetting the Frenchman and rising to his feet.

Francis pouted as his arm dropped to his side, "You are no fun Angleterre."

Arthur pointed at the ocean, "No ye fool, out there!"

Francis got up and stood beside him. A puzzled look passed between them. The sun had gone down almost an hour ago, and the moon hung behind them. There was no way the sky could be lighting up along the horizon as it was. Unless… _No._ It couldn't be!

"_Bloody hell_," Arthur whispered in horror as it dawned on him. The only thing that could be lighting up the sky at this time were ships, and the only navy that could send this many at a pirate city was… was…

_The British fleet._

_Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
>Being a pirate is all right with me!<br>Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
>You are a pirate!<br>Arr yarr, ahoy and avast,  
>dinky-dink-dink-a-dinkadefast!<br>Hang the black flag  
>At the end of the mast!<br>You are a pirate!_


	8. Blow the Man Down!

_**Author's Notes:** Heeey~! Sorry but college has swept me off my feet this past week. Moved back and finally getting settled. I will try to update once a week when I find time~ Hope you all are hangin' in there! Song is "Blow the Man Down" by David Bone._

_**Disclaimer:** 1st Chapter. :)_

* * *

><p><em>'Twas in a Black Baller I first served my time.<br>__W-ay! Hey? Blow th' man down!__  
>And in a Black Baller I wasted my prime.<br>__Give __us th' time an' we'll blow th' man down!_

_'Tis when a Black Baller's preparin' for sea.  
><em>_W-ay! Hey? Blow th' man down!  
><em>_Th' sights in th' fo' cas'le is funny t' see.  
><em>_Give us th' time an' we'll blow __th' man down!_

**Chapter 8- Blow the Man Down!**

"Avast ye lazy scoundrels!" Arthur shouted as he threw the tavern door open.

Multiple countries looked over at him curiously. They knew it wasn't every day that the Englishman raised his voice. Arthur grit his teeth as he surveyed the room. The whole place went dead silent as his harsh gaze passed over everyone.

"Batten down the hatches men and all hands to the deck!" he yelled at his nearest crewmembers. They looked startled but didn't question his order as they rose from their seats. "The Navy is here for a tussle!" Arthur had to smirk a little, "They'll be feeding the fishes by the morrow!"

The other nations looked surprised. "Mi amigo ye can't be serious," Antonio stated over a pint of ale, "They would never come near Kingsport. Y'know, it's like a deathtrap for them."

"Go and have a look for yeself then Carriedo," Arthur hissed at the Spaniard as he turned back to the door, "I'm settin' sail."

The other nations knew that the British fleet was after Arthur, but that didn't mean _they_ would be ignored. Any pirate ship was as good as sunk in the British fleet's eyes. Gilbert shoved his chair back and barked at his men. Despite being a drunken lunatic, he was smart. "Get movin' dogs!" the Prussian roared, "We have a fight on our hands and I'll be damned before we get taken by the British!"

Men scurried about and left for their ships. Arthur waited; as calm as he was on the outside, he was a mess on the inside. _This is a bloody disaster._ They had the harbor to their backs, which was good in a sense but could also be their undoing. They would have nowhere to run if things took a turn for the worst. Working together here was an understatement.

And how did his country's fleet know where to go anyway? It was a well-kept secret between all the nations where they met for their random "meetings." No one was to tell their superiors anything about their exploits, even if they were allowed to sail around with government support. So how did they_ know_? Someone must have broken the taboo.

He would find the rat later, and make sure—yes definitely—that the man was brought to swift justice. All eyes were on him. Arthur stepped over to the table with a commanding air. He knew his own navy inside and out. A plan was already forming in his head.

Antonio nodded toward Arthur as Lovino took a seat next to him. Francis's mouth was set in a grim line as he surveyed the group in silence. Gilbert sat backward on his previous seat and Ludwig took his place at his brother's shoulder. Other nations gathered around the table to participate in the strategies.

Arthur looked around the group with an intense green gaze. They were all looking to him to start. The famed pirate king was about to prove or destroy his infamous title in the next few hours.

Arthur smirked as plans came together in his mind, "Ahoy, here's what we'll do…"

~*~*~  
>"Steady now lads," Arthur said as the crew worked across the deck. Eva barely heard him as her heart pounded in her chest. The fleet that was slowly approaching wasn't terribly big, but the British were never to be underestimated on the sea. She knew the history. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. But they had Arthur…<p>

Arthur's ship was flanked on either side by Captains Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ivan Braginski_. Why did Arthur pick them?_

She didn't have time to ponder as Alfred suddenly slumped against her shoulder with a grin, "Is it break time yet?"

Eva elbowed the American away, "You're asking at a time like this?"

"Yea, why not?" Alfred replied. His grin was slightly off. He was just as worried about what was going to happen as she was.

"Alfred?" Eva asked quietly, "How are we getting home?"

Alfred watched the crew move about the deck in silence. Eva knew his answer even if he didn't voice it out loud. _I don't know._

"We'll figure something out," Alfred responded after a long minute, "Maybe Arthur has some books stashed in his quarters or something."

"All hands to their places!" Arthur crowed from the bridge.

Eva gave Alfred one last look before turning to climb the rope nets, "Be safe брат."

~*~*~  
>Alfred watched his sister go, "Yea… you too." He doubted that she'd heard him.<p>

The American turned to go find Willy. Alfred had been assigned to one of the on-deck cannons. It was just his luck to get the crappiest job on the ship. But at least he would get into some of the fighting if they were boarded.

"Hey Al, move ye arse," Willy bellowed as he approached. Alfred stopped next to him and looked at the cannon. Willy's voice was a whisper in his ear, "We get first shot lad! That oughta be a thrill for ye."

Alfred wasn't sure if that was the coolest thing in the world, but he felt honored at least. _Must be a big thing here._ He looked back to the sea as the British ships closed in. Alfred didn't know what Arthur had planned with Gilbert and Ivan on either side. Francis and a few others were sitting further back in the cove waiting. They must be the first strike force and the others were back-up… or something. And there was no sight of the Golden Predator, Antonio's ship. Arthur had better know what he was doing.

"Fourteen versus us! Ain't these salty bilge rats a bit confident, eh Cap'n?" Lark called across deck.

Alfred looked up as Arthur let out a harsh laugh, "Numbers don't win battles! The British are coming me buckos! Hoist the Jolly Roger and run a shot across the bow!"

"That be us," Willy chuckled as he set the cannon's position. The Liberty Dream's flag blew freely in the wind as it was hoisted. Willy handed the lanyard cord over to Alfred.

_This is it!_

"FIRE!" Arthur roared. Alfred yanked the cord as hard as he could and the cannon fired. He jumped as the cannon recoiled backward despite not being in its way. The blast echoed through the air as the cannonball sailed high above the sea. It arced toward the nearest ship and a resounding crack of wood split the air. _Awesome._

"I said across the bow didn't I?" Arthur asked sounding irritated and amused at the same time.

Alfred looked up at him in confusion. _Wasn't the purpose to make a hit?_ Willy shrugged next to him, "Aye cap'n but ye didn't say where to put it after that!"

The crew roared in glee. Arthur's face lit up with a smirk and he brandished his sword. "Nough dilly dallying mates! Turn this ship and send 'em to Davy Jones!"

Alfred grabbed onto the side as the ship lurched and started to do as Arthur had ordered. The British flags were up now and they were looking pretty pissed off. Gilbert and Ivan's ships were on the move to engage as well. This was going to be one big mess soon. "Al!" Willy said gruffly as he hoisted another ash-colored ball into the cannon.

"This is awesome," Alfred chuckled as he helped Willy load the cannon again.

The ship came around as the incoming British ones attempted to turn as well. "Dead men tell no tales! Aim low and hit hard! Ah har!" Alfred felt excitement and fear shudder through him at the same time as Arthur's words lanced across the deck. "BLOW THE MAN DOWN!"

Alfred didn't hear anything else as a multitude of cannons went off below them. The nearest enemy ship's bow and side exploded in a shower of splintered wood as it took the fire.

"Stay ahead of the cannons!" Arthur shouted and the crew scrambled to do his bidding. It was in the nick of time, to say the least, as the other ship showed its starboard side to them and fired. Only one cannonball caught the back edge of the Liberty Dream and sent a spray of wood into the sea. Alfred cringed at how close they had been to receiving fire. His relief was quickly squashed as he noticed where exactly the ship was heading.

They were heading _into_ the advancing fleet. _Well shit. _This wasn't going to turn out well.

_Wi' sodgers an' tailors an' Dutchmen an' all.  
><em>_W-ay! Hey? Blow th' man down!__  
>As ships for prime seamen aboard th' Black Ball.<br>__Give __us th' time an' we'll blow th' man down!_

_But when th' Black Baller gets clear o' th' land.  
><em>_W-ay! Hey? Blow th' man down!  
><em>_It's then as ye'll hear th' sharp word o' command.  
><em>_Give __us th' time an' we'll blow th' man down!_


	9. Burning Skies

**_Author's Notes: _**_Hey guys~! xD Sorry I haven't posted in a while, college has been catching up to me and I haven't had much spare time. But do not despair I'm still working on what I can! The song is "_The Pirate Song" and is an Old English Sea Shanty by __Letitia Elizabeth Landon.__

* * *

><p><em>There are flasks which, unseal them, the air will disclose<br>Diametta's fair summers, the home of the rose.  
>I claim not a portion: I ask but as mine<br>'Tis to drink to our victory - one cup of red wine.  
>Some fight, 'tis for riches - some fight, 'tis for fame:<br>The first I despise, and the last is a name._

**Chapter 9- Burning Skies**

The cannons had stopped. Eva was sure of that. She slid down the rope riggings to the deck as the ship veered in between two British vessels. Was Arthur crazy? If the ships were so close then they could—no, they _would_—be boarded. As if to prove her point, men were hurrying back and forth on the other ships, prepping ropes and other items to cross the closing gap.

As the first combatant swung toward their ship, Arthur's crew roared with fiery defiance. Eva fell into the mob, back to back with Switch. He was probably the quietest crewmember and kept to himself a lot. But she was also told that he was one of the best men to have your back—and he kind of looked like Jack Sparrow to an extent.

Men were flying through the air now and landing around the deck. "Great day to be a pirate!" Switch chuckled. Eva grinned despite the situation. _Indeed it is._ Maybe she was catching the crazy pirate vibe after all.

With a fierce cry, Switch launched himself at the nearest British marine. In a few deft movements, Switch disposed of the man with the knives he wielded. Eva dove in after him and dispatched a marine bearing down from Switch's blindside.

It was now or never. _Live or die._ A true pirate's life was theirs to be had.

~*~*~  
>Alfred couldn't remember the last time he'd fought with swords in such a messed up, chaotic battle. It had to have been at least since the Revolutionary War. He countered a blade and sidestepped the marine attacking him. With a swift kick, Alfred sent the young man flying over the railing.<p>

The splash of ocean water did little to ease his mind as more men kept coming. _Where do they keep all these guys in those tiny ships! _The Liberty Dream had made it past the first couple British vessels and was well on its way to sailing between the second line.

They were only going to get hammered even more top deck, but Alfred had to give Arthur some credit. By sailing in between the enemy, it had saved their ship a crap ton of damage thus far. The British wouldn't fire on them in fear of hitting their own crafts on the other side. _He's a freaking genius._ All Arthur's crew had to do was blow the shit out of every hull with the cannons below deck.

Alfred grinned as he spotted his sister among the struggling bodies. She seemed to be picking up a lot of friends with that stupid weapon she had gotten back in the market. A thrill went through Alfred as he deflected a blow away from Willy's left side.

It was high time they showed how pirate-like they could be. _Arr._

Arthur whirled around as an explosion lit up the sky a few ships down. The eerie chill of Gilbert's laughter _(kesesese...)_ echoed in its wake as debris rained down into the cove. _Bloody git showing off._

It was high time to start showing off himself. Arthur kicked away the nearest marine and dug in his coat for a certain book he always had on hand. Today wasn't really a good day for any sort of magic but he would make due. Sometimes magic couldn't wait for a full moon or the change of tides.

Arthur struck out for the front of the ship. A couple men ran at him with swords held high only to be cut down by small flickers of light. No, his fairy friends would see to it no one got in his way at the moment. A bright pink fairy danced by giggling madly, "Hi Arthur~!"

A small reprieve fell over the ship as the crew ran out of men to fight. It wouldn't last long though since they were so close to the next line. Arthur didn't mind at all. It gave him time to get into place as he swung himself up onto the figurehead at the very tip of the ship.

"Cap'n?" Stormy Shores Bill called as he took up a spot to guard Arthur's back. Not that he needed it of course with the fairies around.

Arthur flashed the worn-leather book in his hand at Bill, "I be thinkin' it's high time to send 'em down t' Davy Jones."

The pirate captain saw Bill back away a little. They were all superstitious of the dark arts, and Arthur was glad for it. It kept the crew out of his way at these times.

He flipped open the book and flicked through the pages. A mint green fairy danced on his shoulder and gave her opinion on every page turned.

"That one is good. No that one! Arthur pick one! Arthuuur! That one! Ah Arthur, that one!"

"Patience darling," Arthur hushed her. The fairy giggled and fluttered away leaving a sparkling trail behind. (Another round of murders to be had, no doubt)

Arthur stopped on a page and raised his face to the sky. The blue above was stained with black as smoke billowed from the wreckages left in Gilbert's wake. The ship slowly wedged its way in between the next two British ships. Arthur let out a sigh as he looked at the book in his hands.

Alfred grit his teeth and waited for the next wave of marines that were bound to spring from the enemy's side. Wouldn't it be a better idea to invade their ships and stuff? _Take the fight to them for fuck's sake!_

As he was about to suggest this to Willy when Katju let out a howl, "DECK DOWN NOW!"

"What?" Alfred breathed. Willy seized him by the collar and pulled him to the wooden planks below. Alfred was about to protest the action when the sky lit up in a blinding flash of light. A deafening crack split the air and Alfred quickly covered his ears. _What the hell was that?_

He didn't wait for an answer and looked up as everything seemingly returned to normal. But not everything was "normal." What was left of the ships on either side of them were charred, burning skeletons of wood. _Holy shit what just happened!_

His eyes caught Arthur standing on the mermaid carving at the front of the ship. A wicked grin was on his face as he held a book in one hand, the other extended out at his side. Things started to connect in Alfred's mind as smoke and the smell of burning wood and flesh filled the air. This was the true Pirate King, Alfred realized with horror sinking in his stomach.

But whatever magic Arthur had unleashed was not without its price. Alfred started forward as Arthur slumped against the bowsprit. If the captain went down so did the crew and morale right? Arthur couldn't afford to show weakness now!

Eva was horrified at the scene unfolding around them. Not only had Arthur destroyed the other ships, he had incinerated the crews and all. _They were his own people_. What grudge did he have against his own country that would make him do such a thing?

"Out of the way!" someone shouted and Eva found herself shoved aside as a group hurried by.

Eva was about to comment on the rude action when she realized who they were carrying. The crew was dragging a very pale, very limp Arthur between them. Eva followed instinctively as they took him to the captain's quarters.

The crew was far from shaken that the captain was down. Did they not care or did Arthur use magic more than she assumed?

Eva waited nearby as Lark and the crew emerged from Arthur's quarters. Lark seized her roughly by the shoulder as she turned away, "Ev." She looked at him in concern. "Stay here and make sure no one gets through this door," the older man ordered.

She barely nodded. The ship was heading toward the remaining two British ships that hadn't seen part of the battle yet. They had plenty of trouble ahead and it wouldn't do anyone any good if Arthur was captured—or dare she think it—_killed_. He was a nation and technically immortal, but she didn't want put that reincarnation stuff to the test. Ever.

~*~*~  
>Alfred got ready as the ship plowed on toward the remaining two British vessels in the line. Something was definitely weird about them as they got closer. Alfred swung up onto a rope and squinted at them for a better look.<p>

_No one was on deck._

Alarm shot through him. _Where are the crews?_ From what he could make out, absolutely no one was on either ship. _Wait…_ He did see someone. The flowing black coat and high tipped hat was obvious as someone emerged from below deck on the left ship.

Alfred had seen that coat somewhere before. It had been one of the nation captains. Who was it again? As the ship came closer, Alfred was at a lost.

"Oi, mis amigos que son un poco tarde, eh?" the person called out with a laugh.

_Antonio._ What the hell was he doing alone on British ships?

A few of the crew shouted back in Spanish. They obviously weren't nice words as Antonio's laughter pitched madly in retaliation. The Spanish captain looked completely at home across the water as he leaned on the railing of his stolen craft, "Where's ye capitán?"

Alfred wasn't sure who was in command right now. Lark got up on the railing to face Antonio, "Migh'y fine show he put on for us back there; just restin' his pretty head for a bit."

Antonio considered the smoldering wreckage with a tinge of worry, "Veo… tell him to get off his ass 'n round up the rest o' these ships. I don't think Bonnefoy can handle his lot."

Lark gave him a hearty laugh. Alfred cracked a smile. Even in these times Francis was the target of power jokes (French victories, what are those?). But his smile quickly faded as the Lark ordered for the ship to turn back around. They were seriously going _back_?

_I fight, 'tis for vengeance! I love to see flow,  
>At the stroke of my sabre, the life of my foe.<br>I strike for the memory of long-vanished years;  
>I only shed blood where another shed tears,<br>I come, as the lightning comes red from above,  
>O'er the race that I loathe, to the battle I love.<em>


	10. Price of Freedom

_**Author's Notes:** Arr mateys! Rough waters be ahead! ...Okay so I'm not a pirate. I wish I was though... It seems college life is assploding my schedule. I hope you all enjoy this when I find time to get it out. Keep holdin' on to ye britches! _

_Song is "_A Drunken Pyrate's Hymn" by Day of the Zombie.__

* * *

><p><em>And it's ARR, ARR, ARR MATEY, ARR!<br>__It's the pyrate's life for me!  
><em>_The BOOTY, the GROG, livin' HIGH on the HOG  
><em>_and sailin' over the sea! Yes, sailing over the sea!_

_Now, grab up seven buckets, and fill 'em with blood  
><em>_for we're out to paint this town red!  
><em>_and after we've emptied those pails,  
><em>_we'll drink from the ales of the dead!_

**Chapter 10- Price of Freedom**

The world brightened around Arthur as he slowly regained his senses. It took him a moment to register that he was sprawled out in his own loft. Had he really passed out?

A splitting pain tore through his head as he sat up; every muscle protesting his movement as he tried to stand. Arthur caught himself on the desk and forced himself to keep moving. The sounds of swords clashing and screams echoed outside his quarters. The fighting wasn't over. As captain, he should be out with his crew.

How _long_ had he been out? The sun slanting in through the window made his head pound worse. If the fighting was still going, it was safe to say not much time had passed.

Arthur grabbed his sword—conveniently left on the table, no doubt by Lark—and made his way to the double doors. He could make out the silhouettes of struggling figures through the frosty windows.

He needed to get out there. _Damn it all, move!_ His body fought him the whole way. It only wanted to lay down and rest. The spell had drained more energy from his body than he realized. Maybe he _had_ overdone it just a bit…

Arthur's hand was heavy as he lifted it to the brass handle. Just a little further and the adrenaline would kick back in surly. He turned the handle and pulled the door open.

The next moment a shower of blood splattered across Arthur's face.

~*~*~  
>Alfred parried a blade away and skipped backward. He had never done so much sword fighting in his life! Sure, he wasn't doing a bad job with the guys he was facing but he really <em>really<em> wanted a gun right about now. _Guns are so much easier…_

"Watch out!" Katju shouted from behind. Alfred ducked instinctively. A marine flew over his head. Alfred looked up to see Katju swinging away from him on a rope. "Don't get blindsided now Al!" he laughed.

Alfred shook his head and sent the young man a wave of thanks.

The marines were growing fewer, but that didn't mean they should let up. Alfred took another bounding step toward a small group that Willy was literally toying with. He seized one by the collar of his red coat and tossed him overboard. Sometimes it was just faster to grab and chuck. Alfred laughed lightly at his own dark humor. _I really am going pirate crazy._

Somehow, some way, Alfred's hearing suddenly zoned in on the strangest of noises. _Silence._ The fighting had stopped toward the back of the ship.

Alfred never believed that silence would ever scare him. He was always loud. His country was always at some sort of noisy level. There were moments of calm in between but never a perfect silence, never a stop to the buzz of life. But this silence scared him, and even more so as he turned to look.

In one silent scene, his confidence, his world, fell apart as a bright crimson ribbon of blood lanced into the sky.

~*~*~  
>Eva bit her lip as more British marines rained down on the ship. They still had fight left in them even after most of the ships had either been sunk or crippled to the extent that escape was impossible.<p>

Antonio had been right in assuming Francis couldn't hold his end of the plan up. As far as she could tell, the Frenchman and the other ships were supposed to go through the lines after them and essentially "clean up" the cove. Francis's ship was stuck between some of the wreckage. _Does that say something or what?_ (Definitely a fail) How the hell Francis managed that was beyond her. There shouldn't have been too much to worry about though because no one was going to escape with Antonio's small armada blocking the exit.

Another group of marines landed on the deck to her left. One was downed immediately by a throwing knife from Switch. Eva cringed on the inside. These men had nowhere to go, yet they kept fighting. _They're as good as dead no matter what they do._ Board the enemy or sink; it wasn't much of a win on either side.

Kill or be killed. It was the unspoken truth of life at sea.

Eva went at the marines with that in mind. How else could she face it? A smaller man stepped up to meet her blade. Eva quickly deflected his sword away and spun around. She caught the blade along the shaft of her kwan dao and threw the man off balance by sheer force. _And these are the times I'm lucky to have some of Alfred's super strength._

Instead of backing away, the marine decided he wasn't done with her. They circled each other slowly as Eva attempted to keep the captain's quarters in her peripheral view. She would defend the area until given the order to stop.

The marine came at her again swinging his sword in a wild arc. Eva sidestepped him and let the blunt end of her weapon trip up his feet as he passed. In a sprawling mess, the marine hit the deck and scrambled to turn around.

Eva stepped down on his chest. She raised her weapon and was about to finish the man off went his hat fell off.

She hesitated.

Wide eyes stared up at her in fear. The marine was no older than fifteen or sixteen! He wasn't even her (human) age!

Eva felt sick as she held the blade over him. This wasn't right at all. He was a _child_.

She bit her lip and eased up on the boy. She stepped back and lowered her blade a fraction. The marine looked up at her in confusion.

"Get off the ship and you may live to see brighter days," Eva told him flatly. She actually wasn't sure how much of a chance he would have if he was in the water. It was better than being slaughtered on board though.

She turned to the side as the boy scrambled away. Honestly, she would never be a good pirate.

"Ev!" Switch shouted at her.

Eva's attention shifted to Switch long enough to see him start toward her with another shout. The scrape of metal on wood made her whirl around. Eva blinked as her body lurched backward. A bright spray of blood scattered across her vision.

The cloth binding her chest felt looser somehow. Eva blinked in confusion as warmth blossomed across her skin from sternum to left collarbone. She looked down.

An ugly red soaked her shirt and was quickly spreading across it. How had that happened?

The boy she had let go backed away with sword in hand. The blade glittered like rubies as the sun caught it briefly.

Eva opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was already falling backward, the world blurring around her until it finally settled into darkness.

_And let me tell you of a violent sport,  
><em>_Assailing the cargoes of kings!  
><em>_For Coca, Nutmeg, and sweet Cardamon  
><em>_We KILL, we KILL and we BLEED!  
><em>_and it's ARR, ARR, ARR, MATEY, ARR!_

_It's the pyrate's life for me!  
>The BOOTY, the GROG! Livin' HIGH on the HOG<br>and sailin' over the sea! Yes, sailing over the sea!_


	11. Pirate Code of Conduct

_**Author's Notes:** Sooooo... quite an interesting dilemma here. Actually not really. College has gone crazy and my brother got married. I'm only going a little crazy. Just a little. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible though! So I guess, here's the next chapter~ Enjoy~!_

_Song is "_Never Trust a Pirate" by Ghost in the Machine.__

__**Disclaimer:** First Chapter.__

* * *

><p><em>Never turn your back<br>__Don't keep your eyes closed  
><em>_When enemies attack  
><em>_And nobody ever knows  
><em>_Sharks at Sea, Dead to All  
><em>_A sailor's curse  
><em>_We'll sing our shanty songs  
><em>_Never trust a Pirate._

**Chapter 11- Pirate Code of Conduct**

Arthur wasn't stupid. He caught the lad in his arms and dragged him into his own quarters. It was one thing to help someone but out in the open where someone could backstab you wasn't terribly appealing. Ev gasped as Arthur hauled him onto the bed. The lad was lucky to even be alive right now.

If anyone was going to die on his ship today, Arthur knew it wouldn't be under his eye. He ripped the bottom portion of Ev's shirt off and pressed the material over as much of the wound as possible. He needed to stem the bleeding before he could do anything else.

The next thing Arthur knew, Ev's hands were trying to weakly force him away. "Stay still ye bloody git!" Arthur growled applying more pressure than was probably necessary to keep the kid from squirming. A girlish squeak escaped Ev and Arthur's brows knitted together in bewilderment.

"Arthur! Don't be so rough," a pastel blue fairy commented over his shoulder, "She's not that old and hardly your type~."

Arthur looked at his fairy in confusion, "What?" Sure enough when he looked down at Ev's unmoving form, it hit him. Hard. The feminine eyes, long hair and soft curves of the chest… _Son of a bloody biscuit eater!_

The captain took a step back from the mess before him. Ev was a _woman_. This violated everything a sailor believed! The fairies took over his abandoned job as he stood in shock. How had this slipped by his notice until now?

Footsteps jarred him from his thoughts, and he turned to find Alfred panting in the doorway. A frown etched itself onto Arthur's face as his shock melted into pure, unbridled fury. _He_ had let both of these children onto the ship without any protest and look what had happened! As Alfred took another step, the pirate captain threw himself at the younger man with a snarl, "YOU!"

~*~*~  
>Alfred found his stupor shattering as he involuntarily sprang across the deck, "EVA!" Surprisingly, Willy kept in step with him as he bounded away. Alfred swung at any marine in his way letting the other crew members finish what he left behind.<p>

By the time he got to the back of the ship, Arthur had already moved Eva into the captain's quarters. She was out of harm's way for the time being, but that did little to settle the American's mind as images of the scene flashed through his mind again. She wasn't dead right? Not only would he feel utterly horrible and useless but _Ivan would kill him_.

Could they even die here and "come back"? They technically weren't nations at this time. _At least I don't think I am._ Maybe little Alfred was running around somewhere right now. He didn't know what year or day or even _month_ they were in. It was very possible he was a colony right now.

But back to the matter at hand (he had ADD issues), Alfred didn't think twice about barging into the room after Arthur. He needed to know Eva was all right.

He looked like a complete wreck. Too much of that magic shit must really take a toll. "YOU!" Arthur spat lunging at him. Alfred stepped back as pirate captain seized his shirt. He was thrown against the wall and hands closed around his throat. Alfred spluttered in stunned confusion. "How _dare _you _bring a woman on board_!" Arthur hissed lowly, his grip tightening painfully.

Alfred gasped trying to get air to answer. So Arthur knew about that now. _Why should it matter right now!_ All he cared about was if Eva was dying. He was her big brother; he should be helping her!

Arthur didn't give him a chance to reply as the captain threw him out the door. Alfred hit the deck and scrambled to get up. He tumbled back over as a boot connected with his side, knocking the wind from his already oxygen-deprived body.

Alfred coughed, trying to regain what bearings he could. "Tie 'im to the mizzen!" Hands seized his shirt roughly and dragged him up. Alfred stumbled backward as he was pulled off balance and practically dragged across the deck.

"No!" he managed to shout as he struggled against the men holding him. A fist connected with his gut and Alfred doubled over in pain. His back hit wood the next second and a rope was thrown around him.

Alfred watched in dismay as his body refused to move. He was tied to the mast as many of the crew looked on in confusion. Alfred hung his head as tears burned his eyes. He refused to show anyone weakness.

"Round about and set sail," Arthur ordered the crew. His gaze snapped to Alfred momentarily and then moved on to Lark, "Inform ole Antonio we be leavin' early. Pressin' matters 'ave come up."

The crew scattered to clean up the mess on deck and get the ship moving. Alfred was left completely and utterly alone where he stood awkwardly, unable to do anything else. Tears slid down his cheeks against his will. _I'm a goddamn hero for Christ's sake!_ A hero was supposed to know what to do in any situation. But… he didn't know what to do now.

~*~*~  
>Arthur paced back and forth irritably across the bridge of the deck. He kept a close eye on the crew below making sure no one went near Alfred. He didn't know what to think at this point. How the girl had gotten by everyone's attention for so long perplexed him. He was the great Pirate King! Stuff like this couldn't happen on his ship.<p>

The pirate captain kept pacing. They had set a course for the American colonies. Surly, he could simply reprimand both of the youngsters and then kick them off the ship there. It would be a good place to start a new life after all.

Arthur glowered at the sea. _Why can't I do the same?_ He knew the answer though. It was inevitable that his own forces would one day catch up to him, and he wouldn't be able to resist. He would go back to the days of slaving away in an office, bored out of his mind by talking that led to nowhere and useless propositioning that would be ignored.

"Cap'n?" Lark asked from the wheel. Arthur let out a sigh as his second in command continued, "Ye crew be getting' restless t'know what's goin' on."

With a graceful sweep, Arthur put his hat on, "Aye." He turned on his heels and approached the railing where he always stood to address the crew, "Ahoy and avast me salty buckos!"

The crew gathered quickly (those who weren't busy anyway). Arthur gave them one look and started, "Now, ye good ole captain has been fair to each and every one of ye? No?"

Katju, positioned delicately on a mess of ropes, piped up, "Aye! As fair as the rising sun in th' morning, cap'n!"

Arthur was amused by the analogy but didn't smile. "Katju, please recite th' Pirate Code of Conduct for all t'hear."

Katju looked perplexed for a moment before nodding, "Code of Conduct Rule number 1: All men shall 'ave their equal votin' rights." Katju continued as Arthur's gaze stayed on him, "Number 2: All crew shall 'ave fair share 'f the loot and there be punishment for those who trick, gamble or steal from others. Number 3: No lights at night—for a pirate needs his sleep and we not be seen by enemy ships. Number 4: Everyone is to keep up their own weapons, no fault o' anyone if they don't. Number 5—"

Before Katju could continue, Willy spoke up, "An' what does this have to do with anythin' cap'n?"

Arthur's wicked gaze flickered to Willy and then over to where Alfred stood against the mast. The younger blonde averted his gaze almost instantly, "Because Code Number 5 was broken."

~*~*~  
>Alfred cringed as the crew murmured among themselves. <em>Screw rules.<em> Alfred had made it his life's goal to defy rules, and he pretty much did. Constantly.

A loud thump had Alfred looking up. Arthur had jumped the railing and was now walking toward him. _Oh joy._

"Code of Conduct Number 5," Arthur stated so the crew could hear. Alfred growled as the captain stopped in front of him, "No boys or _women_ allowed onboard."

Alfred felt betrayed. Hadn't it been Arthur who let them onboard to begin with? He was about to voice this outloud when Arthur turned his back to him, "There be a lady onboard me hearties; ye be expected to give good company until we reach our destination."

The crew looked confused at first. Arthur circled around the mast and came up on Alfred's side. Alfred leaned away as the captain's hot breath hit his ear, "What is her name Jones?"

_Dude is fucking creepy._ Alfred scowled at him. _Why not ask Eva?_ Oh wait, Arthur was a prick—like he always was—and making life as hellaciously difficult as possible for everyone around him. "Eva," he replied after a long moment.

"Eva?" Arthur said thoughtfully, mostly to himself. The pirate captain walked away gesturing to Willy to finish the code of conduct.

Willy looked over at Alfred before finishing the rest of the code, "Number 6: Desertion faces keelhaulin' and Number 7: There be no fightin' amongst th' crew. Rabble-rousers will be dealt with accordin' t' cap'n's decisions."

Many of the crew were casting long looks at Alfred as he glared at Arthur's retreating back. Katju and the handful of members that Alfred actually talked to looked uneasy.

"Cap'n?" Lark questioned as Arthur strode across the deck. The captain seemed deep in thought. _Oh great, what am I gonna do, walk the plank?_ Alfred thought bitterly.

Arthur turned as soon as the thought crossed Alfred's mind. Luckily, the pirate captain wasn't thinking the same thing. Arthur's face was icy cold as he gave his orders, "It is safe to say, we not be trustin' him at this time. Throw 'im in the brig."

_It is safe to say that we're not sane at all  
><em>_Don't turn your back  
><em>_Eyes glow red, reeks of death  
><em>_Always on this same quest  
><em>_15 men on a dead man's chest  
><em>_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of Rum  
><em>_Never trust a Pirate!_


	12. Of Boats and Lace

_**Author's Notes:** Hello! So um... I was told that the Cookie Army would come after me if I didn't update. That was scary. Really scary. I don't want to get nommed by the cookies! xD Haha, just kidding, it amused me greatly. I wanna eat those cookies. They would lull me into a sugar high induced state and probably end up producing more crack for this story._

_This is kind of a short chapter. Sorry! xD I actually rewrote it a couple times because I love the song and wanted to use it. I PROMISE there will be a lot more action coming up! The chapters I'm working on have actually made me cry. Just a little. I will probably be adding another chapter right away this week to make up for my suckage. So please enjoy this! The song is "Boats and Birds" by Gregory & the Hawk._

_**Disclaimer:** First Chapter._

* * *

><p><em>If you be my boat<br>I'll be your sea  
>The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity<br>Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
>I live to make you free<br>I live to make you free_

**Chapter 12- Of Boats and Lace**

Eva awoke to sunlight slanting through a small window. The gentle swaying around her told her she was still on the ship. Eva blinked and attempted to cover her eyes, but her body protested the action. What was she doing in here anyway?

"Finally awake are ya?" a squeaky giggle greeted her. A blue fairy danced daintily above her face, "Artie's been waiting forever~!"

"What?" Eva breathed. What kind of drug was she on? _Artie…?_

"C'mon lady! We don't have all day~!" a pink fairy chirped from a pile of pale blue fabric.

Eva blinked as everything came back at once. She bolted upright grabbing at the loose shirt she was wearing. The mark that had been clearly across her body was gone. Only a thin jagged scar cut across her light skin. And the shirt definitely wasn't the one from before… and the wrappings? _Shit._

As if to answer her questions, the door opened. Arthur was framed by the rays of morning light as he stood in the doorway almost appearing like some sort of heavenly (pirate) angel. Almost. There was a murderous glint in his eyes. Eva didn't know what to say. His expression terrified her. And the little green mint bunny—_oh gawd it had wings_—on his shoulder wasn't helping her sanity.

_Okay, I really need to know what drugs I'm on._

Arthur crossed the room after a long, awkward pause. Eva fought the urge to move away as he shooed the pink fairy from her nest of fabric, "You should get dressed… properly."

Eva flinched slightly as the pirate captain swept the pastel material off the table and let it flutter out and drop to the floor. A full length Victorian(ish) dress was in Arthur's hands. Did he really expect her to wear _that_? The offer_ was_ tempting as she eyed the frosty blue flowers; she did think it was pretty… but seriously?

"No," the word was out of her mouth before she realized it.

"You would go around in trousers and be absolutely indecent a-and im-immodest!" Arthur looked momentarily horrified. He quickly recovered and shoved the dress at her, "No, you're wearing this or you'll go around in nothing at all!"

Eva scowled at him. She took the dress as he sighed, "I don't know where you were raised, but most women wear dresses of some kind… otherwise you could say they're labeled rather _low_ in society... if you get my meaning."

Oh Eva got it all right. If it kept the crew from spazzing out she figured she could get by until they got to wherever they were headed. Which brought up an entirely different set of questions, but she would save those for later.

"It's corset time!" a fairy chirped. Eva yelped as the malicious fairies tackled her. They were leaving no room for escape.

"Ahh! Get off!" Eva cried.

Eva caught Arthur's amused expression before he calmly took his leave, "I'll be waiting outside then…"

~*~*~  
>Arthur was perplexed as he stood on the deck. Honestly, any woman he knew would absolutely refuse to be caught dead in trousers. It was just unheard of. <em>These kids are daft in the head.<em>

There was little activity happening on deck since the night had been calm. Arthur always enjoyed these rare quiet moments. The sounds of the sea were a wonderful thing.

A high pitched cackle from inside his quarters caught his attention. Arthur frowned as he started debating if it was wise to leave Eva with the fairies. They had their devious moments…

"Hey Britain~" flying mint bunny spoke up.

"Yes?" he responded quietly.

"You have some strange people onboard," the bunny replied. His nose scrunched up in a cute way, "They smell really funny."

Arthur was amused, "I wouldn't doubt it…"

The doors to his lodgings opened and Arthur trailed off. The fairies flitted out giggling madly. With a dramatic flourish they stopped and spoke together, "Presenting the new queen of the sea~!"

Arthur's reply died on his tongue as Eva came out on deck. The fairies had put her in the pastel blue dress with a lace trim. It went astonishingly well with her large, blue eyes and her pale hair framed her face perfectly… Arthur caught himself and blinked. He cleared his throat to cover his bewilderment. It _was_ rude to stare. And really, he shouldn't ponder such things. Right?

A sharp whistle from Katju above caught Arthur's attention. "Hey Ev~! Didn' recognize ya~!"

Eva's cheeks flushed a light pink and she looked quickly to Arthur to hide it from the other man, "Where is my brother?"

"I've had 'im placed in th' brig for the time being," Arthur answered crisply.

He wasn't surprised at all when she responded, "Take me to him."

~*~*~  
>Alfred looked up groggily as he heard the iron doors of his cell creak open. Escape barely crossed his mind as he came face to face with his sister. <em>Eva!<em>

He quickly sat up and regretted the movement as soon as he did. His body ached from earlier treatments and it didn't want to move. At all.

"Alfred don't move!" Eva knelt next to him—_and oh gawd what the hell was she wearing!_

"Fuckin' hell," he groaned, not knowing if he was referring to the aches and pains or the dress. It didn't look bad; just… he didn't know what to think at that moment. Screw thinking. His main concern was that she was fine.

_But where's the wound..?_ Alfred _knew_ she had been slashed up by a sword, but here he was, looking at Eva, who was perfectly healthy and adorable as always. Okay, she was adorable just because she was his little sister. (Shut up.)

His confusion must have shown because she shushed him quietly, "Don't worry Fedya, I am here now."

Alfred still didn't know if he liked her Russian pet name but he let it slide for now, "What… about…?" He needed to know but his mouth wasn't quite working at the speed he wanted it to.

"I am fine now… thanks to Captain Kirkland," Eva added the second part, almost like an afterthought. It wasn't weird at all.

Alfred still had qualms about trusting Arthur anymore. But if the fanatical captain had helped Eva then maybe he could reconsider. Or not. (Definitely not.)

His scattered thoughts settled as a soft tune drifted from Eva that he hadn't heard in years. He knew it because Arthur had sung it to him when he was little, and he had passed it on to her.

_If you be my star, I'll be your sky  
>You can hide underneath me and come out at night<em>

A slight frown hung on Arthur's lips as he sat on the wooden stairs leading outside. He didn't think Eva would be so defiant in refusing to leave her brother and now she was singing a song to him! What was Alfred, a child! _Mutinous…_The thought died as soon as it started though.

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
>I live to let you shine<br>__I live to let you shine_

He couldn't make heads or tails of it. Stars and skies and blacks and lights… The two struck him as somewhat familiar, but he had no idea what or who he could compare them to. Arthur watched the pair from his spot on the far side of the jail as he listened. He just needed to calm down and think things through some more.

Arthur stayed in his spot long after Eva finished singing. The care in which she paid her brother twisted his heart with nostalgia. He wondered what his little brother, America, was doing at the moment. Hopefully, he wasn't throwing buffalo causing too much of a mess in the colonies. The little bugger was so naturally strong… kind of like Alfred and Eva.

The pirate captain rose from his seat and ascended the stairs. A small hum drifted from him as he crossed the deck and continued his wistful thinking of his little brother, _"If you be my star… I'll be your sky…"_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
>And past the horizon till I can't even see you<br>Far from here where the beaches are wide  
>Just leave me your wake to remember you by<em>


	13. Don't Leave Alone

_**Author's Notes: **What? WHAT? What is this? Another update! Haha, I did promise you all... I have finals week coming up soon so it might get a little slow, but do not despair! I have a whooollleee month off for Christmas break! :D We'll see what sugar high, on crack adventures I can come up with during that time._

_**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1, me heartie._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Don't Leave Alone<strong>

"Is it really that hard to give me a straight answer?" Arthur ground out through clenched teeth. Eva, this _woman_, was driving him absolutely mad! He rose from his seat and circled the room while said woman was eating an apple at the table.

All he wanted was a few simple answers. What were they really doing there? Why had they lied? Maybe a little more something about either of them would be helpful. But _no. _Eva was being an impudent brat about the whole thing!

It was already grating on his nerves that she had insisted on staying with her brother down in the brig despite being offered a bed in the captain's own lodgings. At least it proved both siblings had some guts and loyalty to their blood, but that was beside the point. Arthur had finally released Alfred under Willy's watchful eye just to make the damned girl happy and thus more reasonable.

But this was a game to her. Arthur just knew it. This was one of those blasted games to see how far he could be pushed before snapping. _Ohhh… she's not winning this one._ He thought bitterly for a moment before mellowing out inside. Luckily, he knew how to hold a gambling face on the outside.

And then… there was the _blasted music_. The blimey pipe that Katju always played was right outside his open door! Any other day he might have enjoyed it but today it was just more noise than he could stand.

Arthur crossed to the doorway. "Would ye stop playin' that for one blasted moment!" he roared, catching Katju off guard and making the lad jump.

"Aye Cap'n," he replied with a sheepish grin, "Didn' know ye hated it."

Arthur was about to reply when Eva spoke up, "No! Please keep playing!"

The pirate captain hesitated. Had he really heard that right? Eva had almost sounded… _scared_.

Katju cast a wary glance at Arthur and the pirate captain nodded, "Very well, continue then."

He strode back into the room as Katju kicked up a lively tune on deck. Arthur saw a brief flash of fear in Eva's eyes before it was replaced by the same cool look from before. It was almost laughable… she was _scared_ of being alone with him? What was he going to do? He wasn't just a pirate but a gentleman too! But that also made Arthur wonder.

Why exactly was she scared and what could she—and possibly her brother—be hiding?

~*~*~  
>Kicking the blanket lower didn't help as Eva rolled over in the creaky bed. She really missed her own bed back home in Alfred's house and missed the one at Ivan's even worse. At least she didn't have to worry about if the next day was her last. Or that Alfred wouldn't be alive to see the next sunrise. She'd had just about enough of this whole pirating experience.<p>

The door creaked as it was opened and closed. Arthur's light footsteps crossed the wooden floor. Eva's back was already to the door so she decided to feign sleep. It wasn't awkward at all staying in Arthur's quarters. Not at all.

Okay, it was just downright disturbing.

The footsteps stopped right next to the bed. Eva tried to even out her breathing as her heart kicked up. What was he doing? Just standing there? _Creeper!_

It felt like hours before Eva finally heard him move. She stayed as still as possible as she listened to Arthur toss his coat aside. He moved around the room a little more. Eva wished he was heading back outside. Her hope quickly died when the mattress suddenly sunk in behind her.

Eva froze and her heart jumped into her throat. What the hell was he doing! It wasn't like she hadn't slept in a bed with a guy before (not like that!) just… Arthur made her extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

It was the danger factor; she kept telling herself this. What he was capable of and the fact that she was alone… in his room… in his bed… at night… trapped… Eva fought the urge to scream and run. If he thought he could try anything he had another thing coming! A fist in the face or… or…

Eva didn't budge from her spot. She waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Silence stretched through the room only broken by her light breaths and Arthur's even breathing. After a while, Eva ventured a look over her shoulder. Arthur was sound asleep. That was odd. One would think having someone you don't really know in your bed would put a person on edge. She could have murdered him in his sleep or something.

Eva settled back down as far away as possible from the pirate captain. This was ridiculous. It was one thing after another with Arthur… or maybe she was overly paranoid. All she knew was, though, if they didn't get to where they were going soon, she was going to go insane.

~*~*~  
>Alfred caught the rope as it whipped by, "Got it!" He pulled it back enough to loop some around his arm and stood there as other crew members scrambled to secure the rest of the sail.<p>

He sighed. Only standing there holding the small bit of rope, the American was doing the job of five men. He was really starting to hate his super strength. It was only getting him thrown around the ship in mundane tasks that the others didn't feel like doing, such as hauling heavy loads and the like. They were treating him like a dog!

It probably didn't help that he wasn't in good standing with Arthur anymore, but still! He should at least be allowed as much sleep as the others and don't even get him started on the food situation. This could truly be hell. _There were no hamburgers!_

Alfred looked up as he saw another rope start to slip out of place. "Crap!" he exclaimed as the rope snapped off the wooden pole above him and nearly whipped him in the face. Heroes had to have fast reflexes after all!

He dived (dramatically of course!) for the loose rope. Flailing wildly in the wind, the rope did its destined job and whipped across Alfred's face for his thoughtless action.

"Ack!"

By the time he adjusted his glasses back on his sunburnt nose, someone had already grabbed it. Alfred grumbled as Eva looked down at his sprawled out misery. She probably shouldn't have been out on the deck and—God forbid—be near him of all things. Arthur was trying to keep them separated as much as possible.

"I think you missed it," Eva commented as she hauled the roped wood back into place.

Alfred rolled his eyes, but a grin split his face nonetheless, "Yea yea, I tried, okay?"

Eva smiled and they stood together in silence as the crew worked. Alfred counted how many men were on the other sets of ropes and reveled in the idea that it was taking three to four men to hold each one. Super strength was downright awesome.

"JONES!"

Alfred didn't jump (Really, he didn't!) as his name was shouted. A very pissed looking Arthur approached from the back of the ship; his voice was a threatening growl, "Why ye be lettin' a _lady_ do that?"

Eva cut across Alfred's reply, "I'm doing my share, _Captain_."

Alfred wasn't sure what was going on between his sister and Arthur but the pirate captain looked absolutely ready to _murder_ her. "_Ladies don't work on ships_!" Arthur ground out lowly.

"Well, lucky to say I'm not a "lady" then right?" Eva fired back. Alfred didn't know what to do. His sister was being openly defiant to Arthur and somehow wasn't getting hit or thrown in the brig. _What the hell is going on?_ He would have been decked in the face the moment he opened his mouth.

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously but he relaxed visibly, "…Get this done and get back to where ye belong, savvy?"

The captain stormed away without waiting for an answer. Alfred made sure he was busy before he looked at Eva, "Hey, so uh… sup?"

"What's going on out here?" she asked quietly.

Alfred thought for a moment trying to remember, "Something about switching the sails and… something something…"

His sister snorted, "Oh that helps Fedya. That really helps."

"LAND HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Eva looked up as Katju slid down the rope ladder and landed nimbly next to them. "Where we going?" Alfred asked; he couldn't remember being told where they were going at all.

Katju chuckled, "We be dinin' in America tonight, me bucko."

Alfred froze along with Eva. America? But that meant…. _Oh gawd, I get to see little me!_

But didn't it take months to cross the Atlantic Ocean from Britain…? Wait… had they even been in Europe in the first place? Alfred looked at Eva and found her just as confused. They hadn't been sailing for two weeks at most! Alfred's eyes drifted to Arthur as he ordered crewmembers to their spots.

"Ye looked baffled, Katju chuckled. "All ye need t'know is the Liberty Dream is the fastest ship in th' sea with Kirkland as cap'n!"

Alfred shook his head a little. _What couldn't Arthur do? Seriously._

_They're sailing to America_  
><em>Fly the banners high<em>  
><em>They're sailing to America<em>  
><em>Set the rigging high<em>

_The quayside's full of friends_  
><em>A farewell in their hands<em>  
><em>No one knows if they will reach the shore<em>

_"Sailing to America" by Saxon_


	14. Dangerous Waters

_**Author's Notes:** Aw man, and here I thought I would be throwing out more chapters with Xmas break here... oh well. I need to get on more sugar highs I guess. I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of the week... if I don't remember, someone slap me. The song is _"Gentle Pirate" by Blame Sally. Hope you enjoy~! This chapter was actually rewritten for more little America fluffys. :)__

__**Disclaimer:** 1st Chapter. Meh.__

* * *

><p><em>Fell in the middle of something familiar<em>  
><em>Hot salt tangled at the end of July<em>  
><em>Fell in the middle<br>__Afraid to remember  
><em>_White, light forehead  
><em>_Skin under sky_

_Gentle Pirate, show me the way_  
><em>Keep my head above water<em>  
><em>while I'm deep in the waves<em>

**Chapter 14- Dangerous Waters**

Arthur straightened his hat and walked down the plank separating him from the ship to the dock. He wasn't donning his usual attire. This occasion was special after all. He was going to visit his little brother and nothing, _absolutely nothing_, was going to get in his way. Besides, what would dare cross his infamous temper?

No, today was going to be a wonderful day. He smiled up at the sky letting his shoulders relax. He hadn't felt this happy in a long while. _Stupid twits. _Causing him all sorts of headaches. Speaking of the devil, Eva joined him on the dock a few seconds later. Of course he _was_ dragging her into the town against her will, but that was beside the point. He didn't trust this girl or her brother and he wasn't about to let them run off to do whatever the bloody hell they pleased. Not before he figured out what was going on.

Alfred leaned over the side with a pout on his face, "Aw c'mon! Lemme go!"

Arthur shot him a rather poisonous look, "No."

The lad huffed and finally gave up on the begging he'd been doing for the last hour. Arthur was grateful for the momentary respite. Then he realized he had a much bigger issue to deal with standing right next to him.

"Where are we going first?" Eva asked, obviously not amused.

Arthur smiled smugly before starting off at a brisk walk, "I be intendin' t'visit some... friends first… then we can roam as much as ye please." He knew Eva didn't believe those words, and he wasn't surprised. She had more common sense than most of his crew put together.

It was a pleasant stroll. Pleasant if one were to disregard the venomous glares from Eva and awkward silence that fell between them like a thick blanket. Arthur only stopped at the edge of the town as he debated how far out he would need to go to find America. The boy did enjoy the wilderness after all, and he rarely stayed in town during the day.

"Who are these friends you're meeting?" Eva finally asked, breaking his train of thought.

Arthur looked at her, for once not feeling irked in some way, "I guess ye could say me little brother."

The ever so subtle shift in Eva's expression betrayed her reaction. Arthur raised an eyebrow; he was curious as to why that had triggered such a surprised response. He looked out at the forested hillside, "Aye, even pirates have family, but ye already know that, don't ye?"

"That's not what I was thinking..." Eva trailed off.

"Orly now?" Arthur grinned a little, "What were ye thinkin' then?"

Eva shot him a nasty look, but it didn't last long when a shout arose.

"ENGWAND~!"

Arthur broke into a full smile as little feet pattered up the path toward them. His little brother came running with the biggest smile on his face. Arthur's heart melted at the sight as he kneeled down to receive the boy with a hug.

"Engwand you really came back~!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Arthur chuckled as he ruffled America's hair. Boy were they going to have one interesting day.

~*~*~  
>Eva was sitting with Arthur on a hillside as they awaited the sun to set. The day hadn't been bad at all. Between being dragged around by America and introduced to a lot of people by Arthur, Eva had a feel for the settlement. It was a nice place to settle down.<p>

Was that why Arthur had brought her along? Eva couldn't help wondering if the reasons behind this adventure were so he could leave her and Alfred here and sail off. It made a lot of sense but why drag little America into it?

Maybe… he just wanted to see him that badly. It was almost like a desperate attempt to make up for some lost time from the past. And the future wasn't so bright…

"What are ye thinkin' so diligently on?" Arthur murmured, dropping part of his pirate slang as they watched America chase lightning bugs.

Eva shook her head not particularly wanting the pirate captain's attention as the sun sunk lower in the sky, "Nothing… it's just… s-shouldn't we be getting this child home?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further. He almost seemed like the Britain she knew back in the future. Almost. The pirate captain still had his ear piercings hidden under a bandana and his appearance was still rough despite the fresh colonial clothing.

"We should be going…" Arthur replied. He rose to his feet in one smooth movement. Eva wondered just how planned that had been. He made it look so easy to be… graceful. "I hope you enjoyed the shops today," the captain muttered with his back to her.

"They were nice," Eva responded. As much as she wanted to get the heck out of there, she didn't want to set off another fight between them. _And after such a pleasant day._ Eva smiled sheepishly realizing how girlish her thoughts sounded.

Arthur turned toward her with a small smile and offered his hand, "Good. Now we better be movin'."

Eva hesitated before taking the offered hand. Arthur pulled her to her feet and Eva looked over at America with a smile, "America, time to go!"

America let out a loud laugh, "Okay~!"Eva's smile widened as he toddled over and took Arthur's hand, "Engwand there's one more place I wanna go!"

"Where now?" Arthur responded with an unusual softness in his eyes, "Haven't we been around the whole town already?"

America didn't answer him, instead he snatched Eva's hand and proceeded to drag them down the hillside. Even when he was a kid he was strong! Eva didn't doubt the childhood stories Arthur would tell her every now and then. America wasn't even trying to restrain himself as he practically dragged them along.

Eva glanced over at Arthur as they sped up to keep in pace with the small boy. This Arthur really wasn't so bad… as long as he was away from the ship and its crew. Having America around seemed to be helping ease the pirate captain's mind as well.

"Where are we going America?" Eva ventured.

"You'll see!" America beamed.

And Eva did. America led the trio to a small shop in the town. Eva scrutinized the quaint little place. She didn't remember seeing it there before.

But the look on Arthur's face… Oh god she could have fallen on the ground laughing her ass off. The horrified cringe was only there for a second before Arthur's expression smoothed out again, "America _why_?"

"Because it's fun!" the child laughed, "I love pwaying with hats with Engwand!"

Arthur face palmed as the boy ran inside. Eva grinned and flicked one of Arthur's bandana tails, "But it's _fun_ Arthur."

"Blimey, we're never going to leave!" Arthur gasped.

Eva laughed and followed America into the small tailor shop. He was right; there were _a lot _of hats. America really didn't think they were going to go through _all_ of them did he? The boy was already snatching up a hat that strangely resembled Arthur's captain hat in a way.

"Put this one on!" America giggled.

Eva walked over to the boy and knelt down so he could put the hat on her head. Arthur watched from by the door where he had taken up the best spot for leaving as soon as they were done. The tailor behind the counter didn't seem to mind too much what America was doing.

_He must come in a lot when Arthur isn't here_.

"You look like Engwand!" America giggled.

Eva burst out laughing with the child as Arthur looked absolutely scandalized. "No she doesn't!" the Englishman huffed, "She doesn't even have green eyes!"

Eva continued to laugh. But both adults stopped dead when America spoke up again.

"Okay, France then!"

They stared at America in horror.

_No. _

_Absolutely._

_ Not._

~*~*~  
>Alfred glanced around the tavern dismally. A long day of nothing but work, work, and you guessed it, more work. As long as he and Eva remained with Arthur, Alfred had a feeling it was going to stay this way. His arms were sore, his legs were sore, his back was sore—hell, everything was sore.<p>

He leaned over the table as Willy and Katju continued to chatter away. At least these two were sticking by his side. Well, Willy kind of had to with the whole "watching" thing and all. Luckily, he was being a good sport about it.

Alfred laid his head on the wooden table. He really didn't feel like drinking or anything. He wanted to sleep. But_ noooo_, he'd just get woken up in the middle of the night to do more stuff that the crew would find for him to do.

The tavern was packed with all sorts of people. He had given up on people watching after the first five minutes. Whether it was a group of the crew or townspeople, people really didn't like being watched. They kind of glared or snarled back if he watched certain groups for too long. _Heh…_

So that left him with the options of drinking and getting knocked around by the crew later or sitting quietly and possibly trying to sleep now and still getting knocked around later. Scratch that, it was impossible to catch a few winks with the laughter that roared from across the room.

Alfred closed his eyes anyway. _Might as well try._

"Y'hear, someone lookin' like ole Kirkland was in Jamestown a week or two ago."

Alfred's interest was momentarily peaked by the table to his left. He continued his "dozing" and focused on eavesdropping. Finally something to do even if it was something stupid!

"Oh?" the other rather fat man at the table commented, "And what's that have to do w'anythin'?"

The first man—with a rather large mustache—replied almost as quietly as before, "They say he was lookin' for some lads. Got lost or somethin'."

Alfred inclined his head toward them intrigued. Mustache man continued on oblivious to Alfred's prying, "I find it strange that they say it was Kirkland… not many look like 'im and he couldn've been in Jamestown. He jus' got off the Atlantic."

The fat man chuckled, "Then it wasn' Kirkland. You're speakin' foolish talk now."

"Alfred!" Willy practically shouted as he slammed his mug down on the table. Alfred jumped (he seriously didn't) and straightened up in his seat. Willy eyed him over the table, half irked by his averted attention, "We've been talkin' to ye for the past willy nilly minutes. What be ye problem?"

Alfred leaned on the table, "Nothing, just zoned out is all."

Katju chuckled at that, "Still usin' strange words there, are ye Alfie?"

As if thinking of a brilliant idea, Willy shoved a half pint of ale at Alfred, "Oh don't be gettin' down on all the work ye be doin'. It'll all end soon enough. Savvy?"

Alfred wasn't sure what Willy meant, but if it got him out of being a dog for the crew, he'd gladly welcome whatever meaning behind Willy's words. He took the pint and grinned, "I hear ya, me heartie!" At least someone cared about how he felt about all this. Even if they didn't know exactly what was going on.

Willy chuckled, "We best be findin' the cap'n soon, aye?"

"Aye!" Alfred responded along with Katju. It _was_ getting dark out, and they should probably be heading back to the ship, but Alfred didn't really mind. He was with friends after all.

_Down in the middle  
>I let myself need her<br>Blue water simple, Permanence  
>Down in the middle, of an ocean familiar<br>I should not be here_

_Gentle Pirate, show me the way_  
><em>Keep my head above water<br>__While I'm deep in the waves_


	15. Traitor

_**Author's Notes:** I did it! I remembered! Haha... I'm really sad aren't I? I'll be trying to get at least an update a week now. You can expect maybe another 9 or 10 chapters after this... depends how things work out with my ever changing plot. (It actually hasn't changed that much) Song is "_Keelhauled" by Alestorm. Enjoy and pleaes review if you have the time~! :D__

_**Disclaimer:** Capítulo Uno!_

* * *

><p><em>My friends, I stand before you<br>To tell a truth most dire  
>There lurks a traitor in our midst<br>Who hath invoked the captain's ire_

_He don't deserve no mercy_  
><em>We ought to shoot him with a gun<em>  
><em>But I am not an evil man<em>  
><em>So first let's have a little fun<em>

**Chapter 15- Traitor**

"Is he always this well behaved?" Eva asked as she followed Arthur through the settlement. They were sticking to the main thoroughfare for now; the turnoff to the dock was only a little ways ahead. America, in all his bubbling excitement, was starting to wander away from them. He was staying in Arthur's sight though.

"For the most part he-" Arthur answered.

The last part of his sentence was cut off by a sharp crack. The sky lit up above the dusty street in a glittering cloud of sparkling red. "Oh? I wonder what the occasion is?" Arthur commented seemingly unperturbed by it. Eva gave him a questioning look and he grinned, "They tend to light up fireworks whenever there's something to celebrate. Could just be a birthday or something."

Eva watched as more fireworks lit up the sky. Was she that surprised to see them? They were created in China centuries ago, so why did they seem ironically out of place? Maybe she had been to too many of Alfred's Fourth of July birthday parties. In a way, it was almost saddening. Arthur had no idea what was to come in the future and Eva couldn't tell him because… that would be messing with fate wouldn't it? But hadn't they already messed up the past and changed the future? She wasn't sure.

"Engwand! Fireworks!" America pointed to the sky as if it wasn't already obvious. The boy took off running toward the crowd.

Arthur's attention shifted to Eva as she remained silent. She forced a smile to her lips and grabbed his hand, "Then let's see what this fuss is about, savvy?"

Her inner child cackled at the color dusting Arthur's cheeks as she dragged him toward the growing crowd. Maybe it was just the light of the fireworks playing on his features. She really didn't want to concern herself with it for the time being. She almost _refused_ to.

They skimmed around the edge of the small crowd trying to stay with America, but it was useless. The child weaved between legs and skirts and finally disappeared into the mass of bodies. Eva kept a grip on Arthur's hand and they slowly worked their way to the front after giving up the chase. Arthur didn't seem comfortable with everyone there, but Eva dragged him along anyhow. There weren't that many people here. Including the handful of bouncing children there probably weren't more than thirty townsfolk out. What was wrong with a gathering?

More sparks lit up the night as a small fountain went off. Eva smiled. She hadn't been expecting fireworks at all. It was nostalgic. She wanted to go back home and eat ice cream with Alfred while sitting on the deck. She actually _wanted_ to see Alfred blow stuff up with his homemade "fireworks" that were more like firebombs than anything.

"I could make this much better," Arthur half mumbled. Eva looked at him as if to ask 'how?' Arthur raised one bushy eyebrow back, "Oh don't give me that look. Just watch."

He muttered under his breath and as soon as another small fan of silver sparkles burst from a fountain, so did tiny silver butterflies. A gasp went through the crowd and children cheered. The butterflies drifted out into the surrounding air and through the crowd. Those children brave enough to venture after them were soon chasing the little butterflies around the street.

"Butterflies?" Eva asked.

"What were you expecting, bunnies?" Arthur replied with slight annoyance.

Eva laughed. Oh god she hadn't laughed like she had today in a long while. "N-no," she gasped out between giggles, "it was just…"

She paused as another large firework lit up the sky above. The blaze of white light above blended into red as she watched a line of British soldiers marching by.

"Arthur… those aren't— ?"

~*~*~  
>Arthur whipped around immediately and took a long, hard look in the direction Eva was looking. <em>No. It couldn't be<em>. But it was true.

A line of British soldiers was marching by all right. Arthur grit his teeth. They were heading straight for the docks. He didn't doubt probably straight to_ his_ ship. He was damn lucky they had taken the liberty of looking the other way during the little fireworks display. God only knew what would have happened if they had been caught off guard.

Eva stared after the soldiers as they rounded a corner. "Don't just stand there," Arthur whispered as he grabbed her arm. He dragged her (as nicely as he could) from the crowd and stalked after the soldiers keeping to the shadows of the buildings. Eva kept up with him surprisingly well as they lingered in the darkness.

Old Lark knew the plan if soldiers showed up on the ship without him present. They had laid it out months ago. But the problem was, would the crew play along as fast?

"Arthur breathe," Eva murmured next to him.

The pirate captain blinked, realizing he'd been holding his breath. He let it out quickly and tried to take a slow breath in. This would work out. The crew wouldn't question Lark's authority in his absence. The ship would be searched and nothing would come of it. Right?

So they waited. Arthur could make out some of the crew talking to some soldiers on deck, but he couldn't tell exactly who they were.

And they waited. Arthur fidgeted where he stood. He didn't want to stay here in the shadows of the dock buildings, but if he went back to the ship they were as good as done for.

And they continued to wait. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the soldiers filed off the ship and lined up on the dock again. Arthur had never been so relieved to see a redcoat walking away. Now all they had to do was wait for them to leave the docking area and they would be—

"HEY CAP'N!"

As fast as he turned Arthur had no time to stop what happened next.

~*~*~  
>"Haha~ what're you guys doin' hidin' here?" Alfred laughed as he watched Willy hook an arm around Arthur's head and drag him to the ground.<p>

"Willy!" Eva exclaimed reaching out to stop him. Katju threw an arm around her shoulders the next second, "Aw they just be playin' missy."

Alfred didn't see what she was so worried about. Arthur was fighting Willy off pretty easily on the ground. Arthur threw Willy's drunk ass away from him the next moment. He looked super pissed off. Raging even. Alfred took a couple steps back as the pirate captain got to his feet.

"What ye be _thinking_?" Arthur hissed.

"What?" Alfred chuckled nervously. Why was he the one getting the blame here? "Come on. No one's around anyway!"

"On the contrary, there are many people around, sir."

Alfred turned to look. _Ohgawdashittonofredcoats!_ Some British commander was standing there with men at his back. Well, how was he supposed to know!

Arthur froze where he was. It seemed this meeting wasn't going to go very well unless someone stepped up. _I'll be the hero! Ha! Take that Britain!_ Alfred smoothed his jacket down and looked at the British guy—oh gawd he had a fluffy feather even—and gave a casual smile, "Oh hey, don't mind these drunken fools over here. Just playin' around."

The officer surveyed them almost disdainfully. Arthur kept his head down. Alfred hoped they wouldn't ask for names or anything. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give out his own name with being in America and all and Arthur's would just doom them.

"Sir, I can assure you we have everything under control," Eva spoke up.

Alfred felt the big brother defenses go up as the man looked at her. The officer raised an eyebrow at her, "What is a lovely young woman doing out here with these.. men?"

Alfred didn't like this guy's cocky attitude, but he held his tongue. Eva was always better at conversation than he was.

"My brother and I were making sure his friends returned to their lodgings safely for the night," Eva replied. Alfred was about to add "on the ship" but stopped. She had deliberately avoided saying anything about the ship. Could it be it wasn't safe there now?

"What ye be talkin' about me little bird~? We're goin' back to th'ship!" Willy bellowed.

"Ha, yea, we better head _home_," Katju chuckled; he gave Willy a sharp nudge, "You can play with the ships another day bro."

"Has Davy Jones knocked ye blimey head int' th' sea?" Willy kept going, "We be goin' back t' the Liberty Dream an—"

Katju tried to shut him up but it was too late. The officer had taken interest, "Go on."

Arthur walked over to Willy and chose that moment to intervene, "He really has had too much grog t'night. He always be thinkin' he's on a ship when he's three sheets t' the wind."

Alfred saw the gun as soon as it was pulled. But Arthur was already there and the hero was just too far away.

"Three sheets t' the wind cap'n?" Willy growled as he held the barrel to Arthur's back, "That be a bit harsh now, don't ye think _Captain Kirkland_?"

Eva gasped, "Willy!"

A line of rifles clicked into place without hesitation. The British officer standing solemnly at the front was the only break in the circle around them, "Arthur Kirkland? So we meet at last."

Alfred looked around the group. _What the hell!_ Where had the rest of the men come from!

"I ought to put ye at the rope's end and keelhaul ye!" Arthur growled lowly.

"Cap'n," Willy grinned, "I'd enjoy seein' ye try."

_We'll tie that scoundrel to a rope_  
><em>And throw him overboard<em>  
><em>Drag him underneath the ship<em>  
><em>A terrifying, deadly trip<em>

_Keelhaul that filthy landlubber,  
><em>_Send him down to the depths below!  
><em>_Make that bastard walk the plank,  
><em>_With a bottle of rum and a yo-ho-ho_


	16. If I Should Die

_**Author's Notes:** Heey~! Been fixing little things in this chapter and the next couple ones. It should flow a bit more together. Song is "_Fifteen Men on a Dead Man's Chest" by Robert Lewis Stevenson. It's a pretty violent song. o.o__

__**Disclaimer:** Chapter One.__

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen men on a dead man's chest<br>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
>Drink and the devil had done for the rest<br>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
>The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike<br>The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
>And cooky's throat was marked belike<br>It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
>And there they lay, all good dead men<br>Like break o'day in a boozing ken.  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.<br>_

**Chapter 16- If I Should Die**

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Eva shouted slamming her hands on the table. The British commander and the other commodore hardly flinched at her action. Willy, who happened to be there as well, almost looked amused. She swore to whatever god that she would _kill_ the bastard if he continued talking the way he was.

All Willy had done thus far was degrade and drag Arthur's name through the dirt. Of course, what did she expect from this man—the traitor? But the things he was _making up_ for when she was onboard. It was scandalous!

"Settle yourself, Miss," the commodore, James Wilkins-something-or-other, told her. He set a cup of tea in front of her as if it would coax her back into her chair.

"Everything this man has said about me is a lie!" she hissed. Arthur had never forced her to sleep with the crew. He had never forced her to wear men's clothing. Why that was such a huge issue was still a mystery to her. (But she _had_ been raised in a pants era..) She sat and shot Willy what she hoped was a death inducing glare.

The other commander took a sip of his own drink, "William mentioned you worked on the ship… if he was misguided, then please tell us what you did exactly."

Eva knew this was a trap even before he finished the question. Arthur was right; women didn't work on ships or anything in this day and age. Whatever she said wouldn't help. She tried to turn her answer around so it wouldn't seem so bad… at least she hoped.

"Captain Kirkland was very generous in accommodating me. And he was very lenient with how I could pass my time… I chose to help the crew with menial things. So it would be smoother sailing."

"He accommodated you in his own quarters?" the commodore asked.

Eva's eyes narrowed. They _were_ going to go there. They were sadly mistaken if they thought she was a whore. "Yes," she bit out with hardly concealed venom, "he took my safety into account and insisted I stay away from the crew… in case something were to actually happen."

"I see…" the commodore replied. He looked at the others setting his cup down, "I believe I've heard enough of this. Jackson please take Ms. Jones to her room."

Willy rose from his seat first, "Commodore, please, allow me. I'm sure this experience has been… traumatizing to relive, I'm sure."

And they were dismissed in one wave of the hand. Eva was about to protest but Willy took her arm and pulled her out of the room. The moment she stepped out into the large hall, she slapped him, "How _dare_ you!"

Willy didn't seem that shocked to be hit. His gaze was cool and level, "Doin' this for ye own good."

The way he looked at her… Eva felt scandalized. He did this for _her_? That was a flat out lie!

She stepped up, toe to toe with Willy, not backing down. Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "I swear I will _kill you_ before this is over."

~*~*~  
>He knew every nook and cranny of this fort. Alfred snuck around another corner as he roamed the halls. In truth, everything had been so much bigger when he was little, and some memories were fuzzy. In fact, he couldn't really remember anything about this place until the years closer to the Revolution. At least he knew something.<p>

Alfred had been left alone with Katju after they had been brought in. It seemed they were all being treated as victims of Arthur's cruelty or something. It was weird thinking about the whole case. They were using every excuse and idea to hang the pirate captain. Something was wrong with the whole thing. Sure, Arthur was a pirate, but they were rushing this whole execution thing. So what was the deal? Was Arthur that bad of a pirate?

Sneaking up to an outer wall, Alfred peeked over and caught a glimpse of the moon hanging low over the ocean. This spot was familiar. It was like he had always come to this spot. Maybe when he was little? He had always hoped Arthur would be on the horizon coming to visit him… but he knew right now, Arthur was locked in a jail cell somewhere below.

He spotted Katju approaching the main entrance with a red coat and other items in tow. Arthur had asked for his coat and a few things, but otherwise the pirate captain hadn't put up a fight when they were arrested. At all. It was probably the weirdest thing—if you excluded Arthur's cooking—that Alfred had ever witnessed.

But now… he could go all hero or something right? It wouldn't hurt to break Arthur out of jail or something cool like that. Maybe they could totally pull an epic _Pirates of the Caribbean_ rescue!

Alfred surveyed what he could see of the fort. They just have to go that way and… that way… then that way… if the hall was already there then that way… that way… and if that way was blocked they could go that way…

_Yes!_ If they could get Arthur out of the hanging area they should be able to escape. Alfred just had to talk to Eva. He knew with some of the rumors going around, his sister would be itching to put a blade in someone sometime. If they could get the message to Arthur to be ready, that would be awesome to. And Katju could stir the crew into action with the ship…

Alfred paused as he heard footsteps along the stone wall. The American swung down the ladder nearby and dropped into the shadows. He better not get caught up here and be deemed "suspicious" or something before they could work this out properly. He breathed quietly to himself as he hurried back through the halls looking for his sister, "Just hold on Arthur… the hero is coming!"

~*~*~  
>Arthur stared up at the ceiling and recounted the cracks in the stonework for the fourteenth time. He was stretched out on the cot provided and surprisingly calm for sitting in a jail cell. Even more so when he knew what was coming.<p>

He would be hanged.

Not that it mattered much. He knew all the higher ups in the fort here had a notion to who he really was. He was the Kingdom of Great Britain. They couldn't kill Britain. He would die yes, but it wouldn't harm anything. He, Arthur Kirkland, would just come back within a few hours—if the hanging injury was serious enough, a day or two—and he would be shipped back to his homeland.

Despair clung fleetingly to his heart. It had been a good run. Twenty-one long years at sea… all his shipmates… the nights stirring up taverns… raiding other countries' towns and villages… the tang of salt on the air… maybe he was ready to go back…

A clatter of doors echoed through the dim corridor. Arthur didn't pay it any mind. Guards were always coming and going. Prisoners brought in, prisoners taken out… It was the voice that followed a particularly loud bang that startled him from his quiet brooding.

"Get out of my way!"

Arthur sat up as boots clicked on stone. Eva appeared at his bars a few moments later. _Bloody hell, what is she doing here!_

She smiled faintly in the dim light, "Captain… I thought you might like company."

"No," Arthur said before she could go on. He continued to growl despite her obvious resistance, "Get back to ye room."

"Arthur I can't do—"

"GO!"

Couldn't she see he was fine with all this! Why couldn't she understand that some things had to happen? Why couldn't she accept this unfortunate but inevitable fate?

Eva wrapped slim hands around the bars and tapped them idly. He sighed and rose from his seat as Eva gave him a hard stare, "You would be condemned for being a good man?"

He covered her hands with his own, gripping firmly. "Eva, I'm a pirate. All pirates are treated the same, good or not." He hesitated, feeling as if he should say something to actually comfort her distress. "Eva… if I should die tomorrow…"

"You won't!" Eva cut him off. She continued in a lowered voice, "Alfred said he has a plan… to help you escape."

Arthur tensed. Was she bloody joking? His eyes narrowed as his skepticism took over, "_Escape?_ You very well know that is_ impossible_ woman!"

"Alfred says he knows the fort and can get you out if we just—"

"And how the bloody hell are ye goin' to do that?" Arthur growled. He couldn't believe it. Hangman be damned! These children would beat him to it and be the death of him! "I won't be havin' anyone risk their lives for my sake. If ye only knew—"

"I think I know enough about you to know that the real you would never settle for something like this!" Eva spat at him.

Arthur was stunned for a moment. She couldn't possibly believe she knew him. It was laughable really; he was a _country_. That was when he met her gaze. It was an intensely ice cold glare, "I don't believe this is the infamous "Pirate King" in front of me."

She turned abruptly and left. Arthur felt a pang go through him. Of… was that anger? Insult? He felt a stirring of the wild captain inside him. Should he really go along with these children? Even if he died in the attempt it wouldn't matter… for him at least. He'd just come back. Could he risk their lives? Could he really take his title being tarnished if he didn't?

_Damn her_.

As the dark tendrils of wild energy spread through him again, Arthur grabbed the only thing in sight—a small wooden nightstand— and threw it against the wall. As the pieces shattered against the stone wall, he felt his heart and mind do the same. What was he supposed to do!

Arthur sat on the cot again; his mood much darker than before. _All right._ He would see what they had planned. He would go along with this madness for now. But if anything took a turn for the worst… _he_ would be the one to stop it.

_Fifteen men of the whole ship's list  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!<br>Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!<br>The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
>Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore<br>And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
>And there they lay, and the soggy skies<br>Dripped down in up-staring eyes  
>In murk sunset and foul sunrise<br>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._


	17. Hempen Halter

_**Author's Notes:** Eek, I hate getting sick. Totally killed my writing mojo for the time being, but it's slowly recovering. I'm a bit leery posting this chapter. I love it so. The song is "_To the End of Our Days" by Alestorm. Anyone can tell I like this band? They got a lot of good pirate lyrics. Please do not be afraid to review~! It helps me know what you guys want/are looking for. (Not that that would completely influence what happens, but it does help.)__

__**Disclaimer:** Be in th' first chapter matey.__

* * *

><p><em>And I know that the end comes<br>__There's no reason to be scared  
><em>_I stand here alone on the bow of the ship  
><em>_Counting the hours 'til I die  
><em>_Abandoned to fate with no chance of return  
><em>_I raise up my fist to the sky_

**Chapter 17- Hempen Halter**

Eva heard a knock at her door as she brushed through her long hair slowly. It was probably just another annoying soldier or—God forbid—Willy again. She was fed up with the constant watching and worrying over her "state of mind." She wasn't fucking crazy. Sure she branched from Ivan and Alfred's care, and both were insane in their own ways, but neither had unresolvable issues.

The knock repeated and Eva set the thin brush down with a loud _snap_. They were becoming infuriating to say the least. "Coming," she breathed out. Oh, there was a lot more she wanted to say but she held her tongue.

She had to stay out of the direct scrutiny of the higher-ups if she wanted to help Alfred with whatever his plan was. The idiot hadn't said much last she saw him. And where was that stupid idiot anyway?

"Eva! It's just me geez!" Alfred whined from behind the door, "Come on, I'm getting weird looks out here!"

_Oh._

Eva rushed over to the door and threw it open. Alfred stood there with his fist poised to knock again. His face lit up briefly upon seeing her, "sup?"

"_Where_ have you been?" Eva demanded, "You realize the execution is at noon today right?"

Alfred immediately covered her mouth. Eva looked at him in shock. The expression on Alfred's face was hollow and distant. He pushed her back into the room and quietly shut the door. After a brief pause he spoke up, "I'm aware Eva."

"Then what are you pla—"

Again Alfred covered her mouth. "Sh, let me talk Eva. I don't have much time right now." As if to emphasize his point he glanced suspiciously at the door, "The only thing I need you to do is distract the big guys the moment I make my move."

Eva raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? And what do you expect me to do? Slap one?"

"No," Alfred replied with some humor, "I got something better in mind. Gimme your hand."

Eva rolled her eyes and did as she was told, "Oh this is going to be—" She paused when something heavy was laid in her outstretched palm. She looked down, "Alfred… _what is this?_"

~*~*~  
>"It's a gun, duh," Alfred replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It should have been obvious. He <em>had<em> just put a pistol in her hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this!" Eva gasped. Was it seriously that horrifying to have a gun? Alfred didn't think so.

"Dude calm down. You're not gonna shoot anyone… hopefully."

"Hopefully!"

"Yea."

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

Alfred flinched at his full name. Okay maybe he wasn't the best at calming peoples' worries. But nevertheless, he insistently wrapped Eva's fingers around the weapon and pushed it at her, "Just take it and be ready to run like hell after I… move."

Eva sighed and met his eyes, "All right." Alfred smiled a little but froze the next second when she continued, "But _only_ because you need a distraction."

Alfred relaxed, "Ha, thanks sis." He paused another moment and then pulled Eva into a hug. She seemed taken aback by the sudden affection, but returned the action a moment later. It wasn't in Alfred to say _be careful_ or _good luck_ right now. Those just seemed out of place here.

He pulled away after what seemed too short of a time, "I better find the commodore and get the next part done then…"

Eva nodded. She looked a little confused but Alfred really didn't have time to explain everything. Katju would be waiting with the ship ready to sail as soon as they stepped onboard. Eva would come through with the distraction somehow. Arthur… god Alfred hoped the pirate captain would be of some help in this other than fighting and running.

Alfred left the room at a brisk walk. Worry and apprehension boiled in his chest. _Is this how a hero feels when he's faced with unthinkable odds?_ The thought amused him briefly as he turned the corner and practically ran straight into the man he was looking for.

The commodore looked pleasantly surprised to find him in the corridor. "Mr. Jones," he nodded in a stiff greeting.

"Commodore, there's something I wanna ask you," Alfred immediately jumped in. No use wasting time if they only had until noon.

"Now is hardly the time for your questions Mr. Jones. I have an execution that needs tending to…"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you about," Alfred paused, "er... sir."

The commodore let out a low sigh, "All right… what is it?"

~*~*~  
>Arthur was sitting on his cot in the corner when they came for him. His captain's coat was tossed onto the floor by a mangy looking prison warden. "Get yerself dressed proper and we'll be going," he snarling with contempt. Obviously someone needed to see a little more sunlight out this jail.<p>

The pirate captain picked up the coat without a word. The warden didn't seem pleased with his silence as Arthur shrugged the long coat on and brushed the dust from the sleeves.

"They be hangin' ya as far as ye are goin' under!" the warden growled with contempt.

Now he was just trying to get a reaction. Arthur wondered how much the man enjoyed hanging every prisoner's imminent doom over their heads before being hanged. It must have been pretty amusing somehow.

"Six feet?" Arthur replied calmly as he adjusted an upturned cuff at his wrist, "I didn't think I was considered that light."

The warden let out a gravelly laugh, "They want t'make sure ye be dead!"

Arthur felt the urge to lay out the man's trashy, worthless life before him and make him cry and scream, but some British soldiers decided to make their appearance at that moment.

"Arthur Kirkland," a blue-eyed, light haired soldier addressed him, "We are to escort you to the courtyard where you are to be hanged for your crimes against the Kingdom."

They quickly tied his wrists as soon as the door was open. Arthur could have made a run for it. Being a country gave him some inhuman strength and rope was nothing if he put enough force into it. He could probably out power the men and find his way out before raising an alarm.

But the pirate captain remained passive. The children had some plan in the works; Alfred in particular was probably running the whole scheme. He would wait. He would see what devilry Alfred and Eva would pull before he would act. A small sliver of his mind hoped they had backed out, but he had no idea of knowing because he hadn't seen either of the siblings since Eva's visit.

His sharp eyes glanced from soldier to soldier as they led him away from his cell. The warden poked a flimsy axe at him the whole way down the corridor. His useless jeers and jabs finally faded as they stepped into the main hall of the fort.

The trip was a short one. Arthur honestly thought they would make the walk longer to torment the men going to their deaths, but he was surprisingly wrong. The jail must have been built relatively close to the open courtyard.

A crowd was gathering. A smirk split Arthur's face. Who wouldn't want to see the infamous _Pirate King_ hanged? It was the story of the century no doubt! His dark humor was short lived as he was shoved forward.

The men weren't wasting any time forcing him to the hempen halter. He'd be damned if he'd dance the hempen jig today. Alfred and others would surly make sure he escaped. Right?

Arthur roughly shrugged the men away and climbed the wooden steps that led to his fate himself. He wasn't scared as an executioner pointed him to where he needed to stand… over the trapdoor.

Arthur was about to scan the crowd again when something strange caught his eye. There was more than one hooded executioner. _Amazing… they really must want me dead._

The pirate captain wasn't sure if he'd ever seen more than one executioner at a hanging, but he didn't have time to ponder it as a soldier stood up on the platform, barely five feet from his position. He unrolled a long sheet of paper and stated clearly to those present, "Arthur Kirkland, be it known, you shall be executed for your crimes against the Crown…"

The jumble of words became a dull hum in Arthur's ears as his heart suddenly beat faster. He scanned the crowd as calmly as he could, looking for any sign of his crew. Pale pink caught his attention and Arthur nearly toppled back in shock. Eva was standing with the commodore and other higher ranks as if she was a wife or… some object of interest. It… _hurt_ to think of her in that situation.

He knew the soldier would come to an end of the listed crimes on his paper soon as the man rolled the sheet further down to continue reading. Arthur glanced around the crowd again and the only thing that really caught his attention was a figure against the far wall wearing a full black cloak. It just struck him as... odd.

Maybe that was his rescue.

_Maybe not._ Arthur's breath caught as the soldier ended. One look was cast his way before the drums were started. The figure made no move to indicate aid and Eva seemed just as inactive. Maybe she did hate him now…

Arthur's heart raced faster as the taller executioner approached and slipped the noose around his neck. _This was it._ He couldn't see anyone helping him at this point. Arthur glanced around one more time as the rope was adjusted for the right angle that would surly break his neck. They weren't moving. No one was moving. _Where was that bloody Alfred?_

Arthur closed his eyes as a chilling calm passed through him. _No one._ The drums echoed around the courtyard and, too soon, they hit their last beat. _No one could save him now._

A creak that echoed as a screech in Arthur's ears sounded as the lever was pulled. The doors opened beneath his feet. The pirate captain felt his stomach twist as he descended into free fall.

Maybe this was how an angel felt when one fell from heaven. Arthur felt it was ironic that that would be his last thought. An angel falling from heaven? _Really… he wasn't an angel._

_But know that these days were the best of our lives  
><em>_And nothing can take that away  
><em>_So when we are dead we will all meet again  
><em>_And fight to the end of our days._


	18. Fateful Signal

_**Author's Notes:** Yay I can log in again~! And update. Heh. The song is "Salty Dog" by Flogging Molly. Updates might be spotty til the end of February. Reviews are greatly appreciated and help my muse!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_First chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Blackened was the banshee's wail<br>These boots will never fill her jail  
>So you crawled into an empty boat<br>For the Gulf of Mexico_

_Till Cortez came an' when so did you_  
><em>From the ashes charred and blue<em>  
><em>Smellin' like a salty dog<em>  
><em>Back from Hell where you belong<em>

**Chapter 18- Fateful Signal**

Alfred rocked back on his heels nervously. It was a habit he had developed as a child when he was impatient and anxious. It was something he'd always tried to work out of his system, but in rare moments like these, it always seemed to creep back and present itself.

And so Alfred continued to rock backward onto his heels as he waited. A black hood was handed to him by the only other man in the room. "Wear it with pride boy," the designated executioner for Arthur's hanging stated, "It not be every day the Pirate King is hanged."

No, it wasn't every day. _Because there's only one Pirate King, dumbasses. _Alfred pulled the black hood over his head. It was kind of big on him but he tried nonetheless to adjust it. The cloth still fell over part of his eyes by the time he got it to a satisfactory position. Oh well… it would have to do for now.

Alfred was about to say something when the man gestured to follow him. Alfred followed left with a too big hood and a semi-formed plan in his mind. He'd asked to hang Arthur himself. The commodore had seemed rather surprised at the request but he didn't turn it down, which was an oddity in itself. Apparently whatever lies Willy had been feeding him and his men were just that bad. They were "victims" and as such, the "victims" should be allowed to pass punishment. At least, that was what he thought the commodore had said.

_What a doucheface._ Alfred's thoughts zeroed in on the situation as he was led in front of a crowd. _Jesus._ Arthur had more fans for his death sentence than he ever had at a croquet match. Okay, that really had nothing to do with the situation at hand, but goddamn there were a lot of people here. Alfred was amazed and terrified at the same time… what if things didn't work out?

He climbed up the stairs to the wooden gallows. Alfred, for once, felt uncomfortable in front of so many people. What if he screwed up? What if innocents got caught up in the chaotic aftermath? He shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. He was a hero, and heroes didn't doubt themselves.

Alfred tugged on the rope as the other hooded man ordered him to test it. Yup… it was secure. And the rope was thick too. Alfred knew he could cut it if the situation called for it. He nodded at the other man feeling he shouldn't speak right now. It just didn't seem right.

The American's attention shifted as soldiers walked out into the courtyard with Arthur. Alfred's blood ran cold. Did he really have any idea what he was doing?

Arthur had a dignified stride to his swagger this time as he crossed the short distance to the steps. He didn't even blink twice as he gracefully ascended and came to a halt over the trapdoor to his fate.

Alfred cringed; he was glad to have the hood on now. Just seeing Arthur nobly facing his death with an eerie calm made him sick. He had to succeed if the pirate captain had that much faith in his rescue.

A soldier began reading off a multitude of crimes that were done in Arthur's name. Alfred was shocked as the list continued on and on. Had Arthur really done all those? He couldn't fathom it from the meek, noble gentleman he knew back in his time. Alfred glanced at Arthur, noticing his gaze traveling around the crowd. This was _Captain Kirkland_ though.

"Hey," the other hooded man grunted, lightly smacking Alfred's arm, "be ready to pull the lever when the drums end."

Alfred nodded and gave the man a two fingered salute as the drums began. His heart raced, but a new emotion coursed through his veins. He knew Eva wouldn't fail him with a distraction. This and the hero complex within made him determined to save Arthur.

_Or he would die trying._

~*~*~  
>Eva waited.<p>

This was one of those times she hated the most. It was comparable to waiting for Ivan to get home after he'd been out on the town for the night drinking. She never knew what to expect when he came through the door. The thought was sickening and nostalgic at the same time. She wanted to go _home_.

The commodore glanced over as Eva remained silent to whatever he was saying, "Miss?"

Eva flicked the fan in her hand idly. "I'm sorry Commodore," she responded quietly, "I'm just… upset right now."

Any normal woman would be upset in her position. Being marked a strumpet, then a victim and condemner, would certainly do a number on a human female's mentality. Especially one that hadn't been victimized in any way and knew the condemned was innocent… of at least that part of his crimes. Eva didn't know much of Arthur's crimes before they had conveniently dropped in and become part of the crew.

Now she was a special guest at the commodore's side. _Special guest my ass. _He was just another one of those men who thought women couldn't do anything worth a damn and probably thought she was too pretty to be wandering away from his attentions. What is with men and being so worked up to marry someone? Was she supposed to be stupid enough to fall for such shallow ideas regarding the commodore's position and reputation?

"It's quite all right," the commodore replied smoothly, "And it's James, for you."

"James…" Eva almost gagged at the name offer. He really was trying to pull something. Oh well. She could endure it for a small time until Alfred gave his signal…

Eva continued to walk alongside the commodore. She noticed they were on the edge of an open courtyard by now. People were gathering and a wooden platform was arranged on the far side. _The gallows._

Eva involuntarily paused as her fear spiked. What if Alfred failed and Arthur really was hanged? She could already picture his limp body, lifelessly hanging before the crowd; satisfaction evident in all their faces. _Just another pirate gone from their little worlds._

"If I didn't know any better, I would say something is bothering you," the commodore brought her back to reality with a simple observation.

"I'm fine," Eva replied quickly. The commodore didn't seem convinced. Eva really didn't care. She had to worry about distracting the stupid man when the time came for it. But what would Alfred's signal be? And where and when would he give it?

She continued to play with the fan in her hand. It really was hot out and the damn corset under her petal pink dress wasn't helping. It wasn't like she was already having trouble keeping her breathing under control with the situation at hand.

Eva's breath caught in her throat as soon as she glanced to the far right corner. Arthur emerged from the stone walls as gracefully as any lord or king. Murmurs from the crowd reflected her thoughts.

_The Pirate King._

He took his place on the gallows and faced the crowd as if he really were addressing them with a royal decree. His expression remained cool and indifferent as his gaze swept the crowd. Eva looked away before his eyes found her. She settled for watching the marine reading the list of crimes. Anything to keep from meeting his eyes. She felt stupid for such a childish thing but it seemed like the only way she could keep calm was avoiding his gaze.

"Not long now dear," the commodore murmured sensing her sudden distress.

Eva bit her lip as the harsh edge on his words cut into her. He didn't realize it, but it had hurt. Eva wanted to pull the gun on him right then and there. What had Alfred been thinking when he gave her the damn pistol? He had to know she was as trigger-happy as both him and Ivan! _Stupid American._ That was the main reason they _rarely _ever let her handle a gun to begin with!

Then the smallest thing occurred. Eva's attention was caught by the subtle movement of an executioner behind the reading marine. The two fingered salute he gave the other. It was something she saw almost daily from… _Alfred._

Eva was horrified and a shock rippled through her nerves as she gave a little gasp. The commodore glanced at her. That was it. At least, she thought it was. As the drums echoed in her ears, Eva did the first thing that came to mind that seemed appropriate for the situation.

"I can't breathe," she gasped and her knees buckled.

The commodore was quick to react, catching her arm enough to keep her from hitting the ground, "Eva!" A couple marines close by rushed to their aid.

Eva was brought back up, half sitting when a flash of silver glittered on the platform. The commodore must have noticed too because he looked up at the same time she did, "Mari—!" The commodore stopped mid-command as the barrel of a pistol was pressed against the crook of his neck. Eva met his confused look coolly, "Eva what is the mean—"

"Stand them down or lose your head," Eva replied.

The marines at hand were torn between two different situations. Rushing to stop the sudden commotion on the platform or stopping Eva from shooting the commodore. It shouldn't have been that confusing. Eva wondered why they didn't just hit or shoot her and then go help the others, but she was thankful for the idiocy.

"S-Stand down…" the commodore finally gave the command.

"Good boy," Eva smiled at him innocently, "Now I need to go~"

She rose and took a couple steps back. The marines watched her warily as the pistol didn't move from its target. The commodore's expression was hilarious. Maybe this was why Ivan liked to be nasty and threaten people. Eva enjoyed the confused, scared looks she was getting. _I am a crazy bitch._

Eva kept an eye on the group as she backed up to the doorway. Why other marines weren't coming out from the hall didn't cross her mind as she turned and ran inside. She didn't see the black cloaked figure that followed either. Her only goal was to find Alfred and Arthur before they left without her.

~*~*~  
>Arthur wasn't sure what exactly happened. One moment he was dropping and the next his feet were hitting the ground. <em>His feet were hitting the ground<em>. Almost instinctively, Arthur pitched forward and rolled smoothly away from a bone jarring landing. The pirate captain rose to his feet shakily and not a bit less confused.

He looked up in his confusion and reached up to tug the rope off his neck. It was difficult as his hands were still tied but he managed to slip the hempen halter up over his head. He cast it to the ground as the crowd awoke from its stunned stupor. Some screams echoed around the courtyard as marines attempted to push through the panicking audience.

An executioner came crashing down from above. He landed in the crowd nearby and Arthur's sharp mind decided immediately that that wouldn't be the best way to go. He turned on his heels thanking some higher power that they hadn't tied his feet together. Arthur slipped behind the platform just as a young body flipped down and landed next to him.

Arthur hesitated as the young hooded man brandished a sword at him. How was he supposed to fight when he had nothing and his hands were tied? Smooth iron slashed through the bindings on his wrists answering his question. "What?" Arthur breathed.

He could see the wide grin under the hood despite the situation they were currently in. Arthur wasn't quite as amused. Who did this man think they were facing? Children?

A sword was tossed his way before the lad moved to confront an incoming marine. The British marines sure did seem to be reacting slowly to such an event Arthur mused to himself. Was something mucking up the chain of command? He too dispatched of a marine and found himself running alongside the happy-go-lucky lad.

"Just _what_ madness is this?" Arthur snapped as they ran along the side wall of the courtyard, taking out the meager line of marines in the way.

"I figured," the lad began but stopped as a bayonet came close to impaling him. The boy sidestepped the marine and brought his blade across his opponent's back, "We could go with some dramatic flourish with the rescue!"

Arthur growled knowing that voice and straight forward attitude. "_Alfred_," he breathed lowly, "How in th' blasted world—"

"Less talkin' and more fightin' right now!" Alfred replied cutting the captain off.

Arthur was offended by his brashness but couldn't deny now was not the time to be talking. He hesitated remembering Eva in the crowd, "Alfred what about your sister?"

"Eva?" Alfred asked almost pausing in his thought, "Don't worry about Eva. I gave her a gun."

"Eva has a gun!"

"EVA'S GOT A GUN! Now GO!" Alfred said as he shoved Arthur roughly toward the doorway, the last marine falling under his blade.

Arthur wasn't sure if he was all right with the idea of Eva with a pistol, but he followed the lad through a doorway anyway. As silently as they could, the duo disappeared into the halls of the fort.

_Anarchy, the scourge of every sea  
>The Antichrist aboard a rig<br>With us your cutthroat thieves_

_The ship went down we all near drowned_  
><em>Ya stood there on the deck<em>  
><em>Till the Spanish came and flogged yer arse<em>  
><em>And dragged you from the wreck<em>


	19. Iron Maiden

_**Author's Notes:** Heeey! Spring Break is here. Woot! Got another chapter for ya here. (obviously) The song is "Black Sails at Midnight" by Alestorm. Yes, I use this band a lot, but I can't deny it: they have great pirate songs. Hope you enjoy and please drop a review for me! It really helps in coaxing me for an update sooner. *HINTHINTCOUGHCOUGH* I still love you all. ENJOY~_

_**Disclaimer:** ChApTeR oNe._

* * *

><p><em>Go - the cold moonlight reflecting off your blade<br>So many centuries spent waiting for this day  
>Ride - across the seas beneath a blackened sail<br>Know that a painful death awaits us if we fail_

_Out of the darkness they came_  
><em>With cannons a'raging and torches aflame<em>  
><em>Slaying all poseurs who stand in their way<em>

**Chapter 19- Iron Maiden**

Alfred paused for a moment as the two came to a cross section of halls. It took him a moment to process which turn went where. Left would lead them back along the side of the fort and generally back to where they had come from. So left was out. If they kept going straight, they would wind up in the barracks where the marines stayed and everything. So going straight wouldn't work. So that left them with going right. It would take them toward the jail and… well… he hoped freedom.

_Freedom._ Ha, there was irony in that thought! He was the good ole effing U.S. of A! Of course he was going for freedom. It had run through his veins since the beginning of time! Or something like that…

He dragged Arthur to the right as more marines appeared behind them. "Come on!"

"Do ye bloody know where ye be going!"

"Of course! I'm a hero!"

"Alfred!"

"What! I am!"

Alfred couldn't help but grin as the pirate captain facepalmed. They hurried through the narrowing corridor as the sound of boots echoed after them.

"And what be ye great plan for gettin' us out o'this!" Arthur hissed as they turned another corner.

"We needa find Eva first," Alfred replied. He wasn't leaving his sister behind, but he had no intention of getting them caught either. Besides, Alfred had given her a general area to meet up at. At least, he thought he did. He did right? Right?

_Aw shit._

Alfred could have screamed right then and there. He hadn't told her where they were meeting up! _Holy shit how did I forget that!_

Arthur seemed to pick up on his distress, "What do ye mean by _find_?"

How could he explain this one? 'Oh, I just happened to forget to tell my sister where exactly we were going and sort of left her to run around on her own.' _Yeeeeaaaa…_ that would go over extremely well. So well, in fact, Alfred was sure he'd be left on the cold, grey floor with a sword in his gut.

"She must've taken a wrong turn..." Alfred stated.

He could tell Arthur didn't believe him, but the pirate didn't call him out on it. Arthur muttered under his breath quietly, "Go find her."

"Yea," Alfred said, "I was kinda about to do that…" He trailed off as the strangest thing occurred.

A winged, mint colored bunny momentarily landed on Arthur's shoulder. It stayed there for a moment before flying off with a creepy giggle. _Oh gawd _he_ was seeing things now._ He blinked a couple times and only saw a few sparkles in the air where he thought the thing had gone. _Okay, I have to be imagining things… bunnies don't fly._

Suddenly, Alfred could remember one similar time after a world meeting. He had been looking for Arthur to discuss some economic stuff when he had found the Englishman laughing and talking to himself as if he was surrounded by people. Alfred had always made fun of Arthur for having "imaginary friends." Maybe they weren't as imaginary as he thought… But why was he only seeing the damn things now?

~*~*~  
>A marine collapsed to the floor in the otherwise deserted hallway. Eva slipped his belt off and secured his sword at her hip. "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly as she dragged him into a little niche to the side of the corridor, "I'm only borrowing, I promise."<p>

Like that meant anything to the unconscious marine. She had wandered upon him after losing the group that was chasing her. She didn't have much time and it obviously wasn't his lucky day.

Eva pulled the sword from its sheath and glanced down at her attire. She really didn't want to ruin the dress's pretty material but it was no good for running and maneuvering in. Why did women wear so many skirts and layers?

_Riiiiip._

Her clothing frustration found an outlet as she slashed at the material. Eva paused after she shredded half of the skirt off. The torn, petal pink material hung awkwardly at her knees. _I'm going to look like some gaudy pirate chick from one of Alfred's trashy movies._ She mused as she quickly hacked the rest of the material away from her legs, exposing everything below the mid-thigh. It wasn't like she was running around half naked though. She had gotten ahold of a pair of pants and knee high boots from Katju prior to all this. She was free to move about as she pleased now.

Eva checked the pistol Alfred had given her. She hadn't fired it yet and she really hoped she didn't have to.

A flutter of some sort caught Eva's attention. She glanced up to one of the high windows but saw nothing. It was probably just a bird. Inside? It seemed unlikely but was totally possible.

Eva continued down the hall unsure of where to go. Alfred had mentioned something about the jail, but she had no idea why they would go that way. They would walk into some sort of trap down there, she was sure of it. So where else would they go? The front gate? That seemed logical and obvious. But wouldn't the marines think the same thing? They needed a less obvious choice.

She turned sharply as she heard the fluttering noise again. Eva held the pistol close to her ear and glanced down the hall. That time it had sounded like a cloak or some sort of material dragging across the floor. Was someone following her? The hall was empty and it set Eva more on edge.

"Who's there?" she demanded. Silence was the only answer to her question. Either there was a stupid bird flying around or whoever was following had no intention of being found out. She hoped it was the bird.

Eva started down the hall again. Her pace quickened as she heard steps ghosting behind her own. This was just creepy. It was like one of Alfred's trashy horror movies where the person would stop and the killer would stop. The person would keep going and the killer would follow. The victim stops again and the killer stops again. Бог! _Why does everything remind me of Alfred's movies!_

Well, she wouldn't be the idiotic victim who would get killed. Eva continued along the hall until another familiar sound greeted her. Marching boots and arguing filtered from a room. Eva skidded to a halt as two marines emerged, oblivious to her presence.

"No I don't think that's necessary—"

"Are you mad! Look at what happened out there!"

"I'm glad I wasn't a part of it."

"I wish I was! I'd show those bloody pirates a thing or…"

The bigger looking man stopped short upon seeing Eva. His comrade did too, "What the devil are you—?"

Eva turned on her heels and ducked into a room as the first marine started after her, "You there! Stop!"

_Shit._

Eva grabbed the nearest object—a flimsy chair—and jammed it against the door. She glanced around the room. It looked like a small library or study area. There was a desk in one corner and a table in the center. Chairs were placed around the mahogany table haphazardly as if the people had suddenly gotten up and left.

_Crack._

She flinched slightly at the sound of the chair's leg splitting as the door was rammed into. "Open the door this instant!" The marines were yelling now. "Come out!" _This won't attract more attention_. She grabbed another chair to brace the door as it shuddered under another brutal hit. Maybe the table would work better?

Eva walked over to the table considering her options. She could let the marines in and dispose of them. She could try hiding, but the same result would most likely occur. Eva bit her lip. She didn't want to kill or hurt anyone if she didn't have to, though it was hard to say that when she and Alfred had probably already screwed up the past… Her eyes wandered over to the window. Was it possible to climb out along the wall to a different room?

She bolted for the window as the chairs cracked under another hit. Eva undid the latch and looked down. A good drop was between her and the jagged rocks poking up from salty waters below. Eva tipped backward at the sight. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights; it was the idea of hitting those rocks if she _did_ fall.

The door crashed in behind her. "Stop!" the marines ordered as Eva turned on them, pistol ready. They had their guns pointing right back. A silent deadlock followed. The smaller marine kept glancing around the room as if someone else would appear. The other finally spoke up. "You won't be going anywhere," he stated simply, "Shoot one of us and the other will shoot you."

"And we don't care if you're a woman!" the smaller marine added. Eva narrowed her eyes threateningly. As if that _really_ needed clarification.

"I'm afraid I cannot comply," she replied, cocking the safety piece back.

The marines hesitated, "What? We'll shoot you if you don't!" Were they seriously trying to scare her? They would have never hesitated had she been a man.

A small flash of green light suddenly passed through the smaller marine's chest. He gasped and collapsed to the ground. The other marine jumped and looked at his at his unmoving companion in terror. Eva didn't know how to react either as he glanced at her and back to his comrade.

"W-what did you do to him!" the large marine squeaked in a rather unmanly tone as he raised his gun again, "Witch!"

He didn't get any further as the same green light crossed his chest. Eva watched the marine pitch forward and fall next to his unmoving comrade. _What the hell?_ Were they _dead_?

"Hi there!" Eva jumped as a cheery voice squeaked to her immediate left. She turned to find no one there. "You're really jumpy~!" it squeaked again from behind her. Eva whirled around and caught a glimpse of green from the corner of her eye.

"What?" she breathed as she spun around trying to follow the green blob of color. _Bad idea._ She tried to follow the thing until her head was spinning in dizzy circles.

A childish laugh echoed her actions, "You're funny~!" Eva shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She definitely _wasn't_ going insane as a mint green bunny settled on the table in front of her.

"Hi~!" it said again with a small wave. Before Eva could question _why_ it was talking or even there, it rambled on, "Arthur sent me to find you."

"I—" Eva paused. Now that certainly explained a few things right away. She knew she had seen this creature somewhere before… was it at a World Conference? Or maybe it was when she was visiting Arthur's house with Alfred awhile back? It was _somewhere_. But did that detail matter right now? She needed to find the others.

"Okay," she replied cautiously. "Take me to him."

~*~*~  
>Arthur was really starting to hate being cramped into corners and rooms with Alfred. He knew the lad was trying his best to keep them out of sight but it was getting so bloody old. He needed action and needed it soon; otherwise, he might lose his mind.<p>

"Okay, I think we're good," Alfred commented as he peeked out from behind the curtain.

Arthur growled in response. He stepped out despite Alfred's unwillingness to blow his cover right away.

"All right, just find Eva and get to the cliffs. I'm shocked they totally don't check these places. Geez…" Alfred caught the disgruntled look Arthur threw him, "Hey, don't get mad at me."

"Belay ye chatter!" Arthur snapped. "I won't be marooned here w'ye any longer!" He briskly turned on his heels and went down the hall without a glance back.

That was probably his first mistake.

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur slammed into the wall as a gun went off. The action momentarily dazed him as he stumbled and unintentionally caught the idiot who had yelled and rammed into him. The pirate captain glanced down the hall where a smoking gun was in the hand of the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

_Willy._

"Jus' me luck," Willy grinned, "I corner ye once and do so again Kirkland." The gun lowered, "But this time ye won't be gettin' away."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man. The traitor.

"Shit," Alfred muttered under his breath.

"Alfred are ye all right?" Arthur asked, not taking his eyes off Willy.

"Yea, just peachy," Alfred replied in a cynical tone.

Arthur took that as a yes. He drew his sword planning to dispatch of Willy then and there. Unfortunately, marines swooped in from the hall behind the traitor. No doubt they had either heard the gunshot or had been there the whole time.

Guns were raised.

_Blimey, I am not staying for this. _Arthur shoved Alfred into a side hall and dove for cover. Bullets whizzed by, a couple passing close enough that he could feel the air whip by his skin. He hit the floor safely next to Alfred a couple seconds later.

~*~*~  
>Eva swung her sword in a wide arc as she caught a group of marines off guard from the side. She knew they were close to the prison quarters. Mint Bunny had dropped a few hints without telling her exactly what was going on. It seemed the damn bunny just wanted to make everything even more frustrating than it needed it to be.<p>

The marines seemed stunned. Honestly, did they not expect people to come at them from the sides and stuff? This was fighting, not a tea party. Oh wait… they were stuck in the formal warfare era where it was expected of people to stand in a line and shoot at each other until either side retreated. _Yea… civilized my ass._

Eva took down a couple more before a blade crossed hers. The face at the other end of the cold metal made her pause. Willy snarled at her and shoved her back. Eva's leg caught over a kneeling marine and she hit the floor in a rush.

She rolled away as bayonets rained down. She narrowly avoided the blades that landed in the floor. _He_ was here!

Mint Bunny flitted behind the marines giggling madly. Men were falling left and right around him. Eva didn't really care; it meant less work for her if it kept him entertained. But that left Willy standing there amid the falling group.

Eva rose from the floor slowly as Willy stepped toward her. He struck out with his sword to push her back. Steel met steel. Eva glared at the man over the crossed blades. If he planned to overcome her with sheer strength he would be sorry. She wasn't moving.

"If ye hadn't stuck ye nose into me business this could of all been done and over with," Willy growled lowly.

"I will stick my nose where I want you swine!" Eva replied as a hidden rage inside boiled over. Her wrath was on par with Ivan's home destroying violence. Eva threw Willy off his feet. He hit the wall with a resounding crack; no doubt breaking ribs or something.

He slid to the floor as the few remaining marines scrambled for their lives. Eva felt the dark aura permeate the air around her, sending frosty chills to anyone that lingered too long. Unfortunately, two marines did.

Eva hacked the men down ruthlessly; their screams resounding down the hall. Her icy eyes turned to Willy as he struggled to rise again. She stepped toward him.

Willy raised his sword in defense but Eva struck it out of his hand. A loud thud echoed through the hall as she kicked the traitor to the floor and slammed a foot into his gut.

"Finish me then," Willy wheezed as she pointed her sword in his face; blood bubbling from the side of his mouth.

"Gladly," Eva replied coldly. She pulled the gun from her belt and cocked it, "You will die a traitor today."

A hand landed on hers. Eva hesitated.

"Eva," Arthur stated.

Eva stared at the man beneath her willing her unmoving finger to move. He should die. He _had_ to die. Why was Arthur trying to stop her?

"Eva," he said again, more urgently, "We need to go."

Eva forced herself to look away from Willy for a moment. She met Arthur's stern expression. "Why?" she demanded after a moment.

"We need to escape."

"And this deters us in what way?"

Arthur moved the gun out of direct line of Willy and replied calmly, "In what way does killin' a grovelin' worm benefit us?"

Eva looked down at Willy again. Finally, with great reluctance, she put the pistol away. How would Willy's death resolve anything? They were still wanted by the whole British armada.

Willy let out a garbled chuckle at his own good fortune. Eva slammed him into the floor one more time with her boot. He didn't deserve to live. Arthur dragged her away from the scene before she could her mind. Approaching footsteps sounded behind them and they quickened their steps.

_The time has come for you to face your darkest fears  
>Screams of agony are ringing in your ears<br>Die - a frenzied slaughter on the battlefield  
>Nowhere for you to run, tonight your fate is sealed<em>

_Out of the darkness they came_  
><em>With cannons a'raging and torches aflame<em>  
><em>Slaying all poseurs who stand in their way<em>


	20. America

_**Author's Notes:** Woot! Yea, I don't have much to say but the fact that I'm watching friends playing COD. Joyous college life while waiting for my turn to play. The song is _"Chasing Pirates" by Norah Jones. If there are any questions that arise that you think might need answering in the overall plot, please drop them in the review section. I enjoy hearing from my readers!__

__**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1.__

* * *

><p><em>In your message you said,<br>you were goin' to bed,  
>but I'm not done with the night.<br>So I stayed up and read,  
>but your words in my head,<br>got me mixed up so I turned out the light.  
>And I, don't know how, to slow it down.<br>My mind's racing from chasing pirates._

**Chapter 20- America**

"Where did they go!"

"Check the rooms!"

Eva half fell down the stone steps of the jail as she followed Arthur, "Where _are_ we going!" The jail was a complete dead-end!

They skirted past multiple cells with men begging to be set free. Eva cringed. They were just as trapped as these men were down here. There was no escape. Eva was about to keep running when Arthur twisted her arm and pulled her down another dimly lit turn. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She hadn't seen this alcove before!

Alfred was in the shadows patting at the wall; it was a dead end. A strange grimace was on Alfred's face. Eva couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen the American look so stressed and tired. She walked over and touched the wall, "What are you looking for?"

"They're coming!" Arthur hissed as he kept watch.

"Got it!" Alfred breathed. His hand hooked behind a stone in the wall that Eva hadn't noticed was protruding at an odd angle. The wall cracked and seemed to open like a dark gaping mouth as Alfred strained to pull the stone from its place. Eva ducked around her brother and hooked her shoulder into the makeshift door to open it faster. _Damn._ It was heavy even between the two of them!

The racket from the prisoners grew louder as footsteps echoed down the stairwell. They finally opened it wide enough for a man to pass through sideways. Arthur turned back to them and a surprised look crossed his face, "How did you know—?"

"No time," Alfred said squeezing into the dark space.

Eva hesitated before following her brother. Just because Alfred had found some way out of here didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. It was pitch black wherever they were going! But she didn't have time to protest. Arthur was already shoving her through the opening.

She stumbled blindly into the dark and tripped. She tumbled into Alfred's warm embrace. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Arthur ran into her the next second knocking them all flat.

"Get the door!" Alfred warned from the bottom of the pile.

Eva scrambled up in the dim light as Arthur got off of her. Eva squinted. A large bar was embedded into the rock. _Good enough for me. _She wedged herself between Arthur and the wall and grabbed the bar with one hand. _This is really not a big place._ The stone didn't move.

Arthur swore as he twisted in the tight space, "Let me get it."

Eva was about to argue that it took both her and Alfred to move it in the first place when the pirate captain's hand suddenly glowed a vivid purple. The rock entrance seemed to take up the glow as Arthur muttered under his breath.

Eva watched in fascination as the rock groaned and swung closed. Total darkness descended upon them. Eva could feel the pirate captain's heavy breath on the side of her neck. A chill went down her spine. It was _dark_. And Arthur was _right there._ His whole body was tense. His hands gripped her arms tightly as if she would fall into the oblivion around them and disappear forever. Eva almost wished she would.

They waited in awkward silence as muted sounds from the other side rolled by. It was obvious the whole place was being searched. Would they know about the passageway?

Seconds dragged into minutes… or were they hours? Eva didn't know. All she could focus on was _not _calling Arthur's attention to the close quarter situation.

"All right…" Arthur breathed after an eternity. "I think we be fine for now…" He seemed to hesitate after that. Eva's best guess was that he was registering the situation at last, but she couldn't see. "Sorry," Arthur mumbled and quickly let her go.

Eva felt a blush creep to her face as she pulled herself away and further into the passage. She was glad it was dark if only for the fact that Arthur couldn't see her face. She cleared her throat and felt the rough stone walls, "Alfred?"

"Yea..?" the reply was faint and strained.

"Alfred where are you?" Eva asked as she took a couple steps. Her foot connected with Alfred's leg and the American gave a small protest.

"Alfred," Eva kneeled down feeling for the rest of his body. Her fingers found Alfred's soft hair and one hand slid down to caress his cheek. Eva felt a faint smile grace her lips as the American reached up and touched her hand back. It was a strong, yet gentle touch even through his glove. It was warm, loving and… damp. Eva's smile instantly faded. Why was his glove wet?

"Alfred?" she asked. When she didn't get an immediate answer, Eva's voice went up an octave, "Alfred? What's wrong..? Alfred!"

A dim light appeared in Arthur's hand. Eva winced as she was momentarily blinded. _Damn it, a little warning would be nice._

"Frick Arthur… put my eyes out next time," Alfred finally commented. Obviously he didn't find it amusing either.

Arthur stepped over as Eva looked at her brother for the first time since they split up. "O боже…" she gasped as Alfred's red stained shirt was illuminated, "Arthur he's been shot!"

~*~*~  
>Eva's words were like a punch in the face to Arthur. "What?" he asked. That couldn't be right; Alfred had been fine throughout the whole escape. They hadn't had any problems until… Willy. <em>Willy.<em>

Arthur grit his teeth. Alfred had shoved him out of the way when Willy had fired. The idiot hadn't said anything! Arthur felt a weight sink in his stomach. And he had been too occupied to notice it as well. He'd be nowhere right now without these kids.

"I'm totally fine guys…"Alfred replied.

"Alfred!" Eva cried, "No you're not! Look at you!"

"Eva please move," the pirate captain ordered gently. Eva looked at him obviously fighting back tears. Arthur guided her to the side with a small gesture. He glanced at the ball of light in his hand and quietly added to the spell before kneeling, "Maxima…"

The ball left his hand and hung transfixed in the air above him as if there was a torch set in the wall. The dim light slowly became brighter as Arthur searched for the wound. He wasn't as good at healing or anything of the sort as his fairy friends were, but if he could make the wound hold together long enough to get Alfred to them it would be enough.

And there it was. Under Alfred's shirt, on his left side, there was a twisted red hole. The American winced as Arthur examined it more closely. The bastard was lucky to say the least. The shot had gone straight through. They wouldn't need to dig anything out and Arthur didn't think anything major had been hit. Alfred probably wouldn't have been as active and alert as he was if he had been damaged in that regard.

"How bad is it?" Eva asked trying to look over Arthur's shoulder, "Is he going to die?"

"I can't die!" Alfred shot back, "I'm a hero! Heroes don't die!"

Arthur sighed. His hero complex was still kicking. That was a good sign (unfortunately). "Eva I can fix some of this but we need to get him out of here if I want to do anything else." Arthur dropped his pirate lingo momentarily. It was a habit he fell out of when he needed to be serious.

The woman nodded and hesitated, "What do you need?"

Arthur was thankful she wasn't panicking anymore. He shrugged his coat off and laid it aside. "I'll need something to bandage thi—."

_Rip._

Arthur's gaze was instantly on Eva as she ripped what was left of her skirt off. "What are you doing!" he gasped as she ripped more fabric from her bodice.

Eva landed a sharp kick to his side. "Stop gawking and work on Alfred!" she hissed.

Arthur looked away. He _really_ didn't want to know. These kids always were doing something weird anyway.

His hands gave off a magenta glow as he placed them over the wound on Alfred's side.

"Dude!" Alfred complained, "Stop making it worse!"

"I'm going t'stop the bleeding," Arthur growled at the younger man. He continued working his magic into the torn skin, "If ye hold still and promise not to do anythin' brash I might dull the pain some too."

Alfred fell into silence. Arthur was too focused on fixing him to care when he winced again.

Eva picked up Arthur's coat after a few minutes breaking Arthur from his concentrated thoughts. He glanced at her as she shrugged it on with her back to him. She turned back to his scrutinizing gaze, "No I'm not running around topless, thank you."

_What?_ Where the hell did she get that notion? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, but as Arthur's eyes landed on the ground next to him it all clicked. She had ripped up the rest of her dress for some bandages. There were more than they probably needed, but he wasn't going to voice any dissent.

"Am I gonna make it captain?" Alfred asked, a cheeky smile returning to his face.

Arthur resisted the urge to smack Alfred. "Ye'll be fine," he replied. Arthur wrapped Alfred's side tightly, "but there be no heroics from now on!"

Alfred apparently thought that was funny. The lad laughed and then winced as Arthur tugged harshly on a strip of cloth, "I be serious Al."

"I know ya are," Alfred responded wiping his eye a little, "and I'm a hero."

Arthur was about to shoot his growing ego down when something clattered further along the passageway.

Eva picked Alfred's sword up as the pirate captain turned. No one was supposed to be down here with them! Alfred was wrong? _Blast it!_ Arthur rose to his feet and put a hand to his sword as a small figure stepped into the light.

~*~*~  
>"<em>America?<em>"

Alfred automatically looked up at his name. Arthur had his back to him and it wasn't like he actually knew it was him. So something was wrong with that statement.

"Engwand?"

_Oh god. It's mini-me!_

Alfred certainly hadn't considered that possibility. Crap. But the thought was also funny. Not many people could say they had a _mini-me_ running around outside a bad trip to an Austin Powers movie.

"America what are you doing here?" Arthur asked kneeling down. Alfred watched his younger self embrace the pirate captain with great delight. A pang went through him, and it wasn't from the injury. Alfred sometimes missed the old days when Arthur took care of him. That seemed so long ago… or was it far into the future now?

"I always come down here Engwand," America replied happily. Alfred watched his own tiny face light up, "It's my secwet tunnel!"

Alfred looked at his sister. Eva looked just as perplexed as he felt. Now what were they going to do?

Arthur ruffled the boy's hair taking on an almost brotherly role, "Looks I found you little man! Say, do you know where this place leads?"

"It goes from there," America pointed at the stone doorway and then back the way he came, "And goes under the bwacksmith's shop. There's a big rock in fwont!"

Alfred tried to remember the setitng exactly, but he came up blank. In fact, the harder he tried to remember this moment, or even the general time period they were in, the blurrier his memory got. It was like holes in his brain or something. It wasn't that he had a bad memory. All nations had a crystal clear memory and could recall faces and events as if they were reliving them again. So that wasn't the issue.

Could he not remember this time because he was in it? Then how did he remember the secret tunnel? WHY DID NOTHING MAKE SENSE?

The blood loss was getting to him or something. It was making his mind slow and he couldn't think straight right now. Uh huh. That was it.

"Engwand you wanna go pway?" America asked his caretaker. Alfred looked at his little self again. _Holy shit I'm too cute._

"I'm afraid we can't today America," Arthur replied quietly, "We can play another day."

"Whhhyyy?"

_Abububu…_ It was the infamous toddler question. Alfred gawked as Eva chuckled quietly.

Arthur mulled over his answer for a moment before responding to the boy, "We are having issues with a traitor America… and we need to get out of here."

America's cherub face lit up again, "I can help! I can help!"

Alfred almost groaned. _I need to stop being so damn cute! No wonder Arthur never got anything done when I was around…_

Arthur seemed more relaxed. He ruffled America's hair before looking at Alfred and Eva, "I'm sure he can lead us out of the tunnel, aye?"

"Yea sure," Eva almost giggled. At least she was finding it amusing. Alfred didn't. What if they got his mini-me in some trouble and something happened to him that would affect the future?

The argument died as soon as America looked at him though. The boy's smile dropped a little as his younger self observed the older, "Who are you?"

Eva knelt next to Alfred as he hesitated. "America," Eva started, covering his fumble, "This is Alfred."

"Hi there!" America beamed, "You're so big!"

Alfred lost it at that. He laughed. This was too much. He was talking to his younger self while being older and… He was going crazy and was going to die. Yup. That was totally it!

Eva cut the moment short as she hoisted him to his feet. Alfred stumbled slightly and leaned against his sister hissing, "Shit… don't do that! That hurt!"

America watched with curious eyes. Alfred threw him a crooked grin, "It's just a scratch. Ain't nothing I can't handle."

His small self examined him for a few more moments and then accepted the answer. Arthur took the boy's hand throwing a cautious glance at them, "I suggest not moving him too hard for the time being."

Alfred cringed as his little self led the pirate captain down the tunnel. Maybe it was the struggle to walk with Eva's support. Alfred had a nagging feeling that wasn't everything though. Sometimes he did look back at the past and wished things had turned out differently. Sometimes he'd give anything to have that naïve innocence back and be held in Arthur's arms, play games and not have a care in the world as Arthur took care of everything.

But he was an adult now. He had made that proclamation with his Revolution. He'd thrown all those childhood memories away…

Maybe spending a _nice_weekend with Arthur wouldn't hurt when they got back. If the Englishman didn't kill them first… and if they ever got back.

_Well the man in there swings  
>while the silliest things<br>floppin' around in my brain.  
>And I try not to dream<br>but them possible schemes  
>swim around, wanna drown me in synch.<br>And I, don't know how, to slow it down.  
>Oh my mind's racing from chasing pirates.<br>_


	21. Birth of a Hero

_**Author's Notes:** Whew, things are winding up and winding down at the same time. Three more weeks of college and I'll be on a nice month long break until summer classes start. Keep your fingers crossed. The song is "Hero" by Skillet._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any mentioned movies that may or not be implied throughout this story._

* * *

><p><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero, I've got a hero<br>Living in me_

**Chapter 21- Birth of a Hero**

Arthur peeked through the crack in the wall. They were about to enter the blacksmith shop America had told them about. The area appeared deserted for the moment. Most people would be at home right now to stay out of the British authority's way while they chased fugitives around. The pirate captain just hoped the blacksmith didn't actually live _in_ his shop.

The wall groaned and Arthur jumped. America shoved the stone door open without a thought and toddled into the room. He looked around as if he expected the blacksmith to be around to welcome him there.

"Where did everybody go?" he asked as the group warily stepped into the light slanting through the windows up in the loft.

Alfred ventured a glance around and muttered something to his sister. Arthur could pick out the words "pirates" and "Caribbean." It wasn't a terribly strange combination, but he would ask them about it later when they found time. Maybe he would get some answers then too.

"Taking a break?" Arthur answered America. It didn't look like the blacksmith lived in the shop. That was a good sign.

"Where do we go from here?" Eva asked.

Arthur really hated when the woman ruined their tranquil moments, even if it was only for a minute or two. He leaned against a dusty table and thought about it.

Alfred plopped down in an empty chair with a loud sigh. After another long moment, the lad spoke up. "We should head out to the cliffs past the town…" he directed, "Katju said he'd meet us there with the ship and stuff."

"Now you decide to fill us in with some actual details?" Eva scoffed at her brother.

"Hey, I'm sorry already!" Alfred shot back.

Arthur couldn't help but look the other way from the sure to be headache of the sibling quarrel unfolding in front of him. America tugged at his sleeve with bright, shining eyes, "We should go fishing today Engwand! I wove catching fishes!"

If he could have, Arthur would have given the boy a whole week of fishing right then and there. Unfortunately, he was a wanted fugitive on the run from the entire British fleet. Fishing was the last thing he could possibly do.

"I'm sorry America… another time maybe?" Arthur replied.

The pouting look America gave him nearly broke his heart. "B-but… Engwand!" America whimpered.

Arthur reached out a hand to comfort the boy but he darted away immediately to Alfred.

"Alfie!" America exclaimed, "Fishing! We can go fishing today!"

"What?" Alfred looked puzzled for a moment. Arthur raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, fishing wasn't that hard to comprehend. His gaze lingered on the two as America continued to beg Alfred to go. They almost looked like brothers as Alfred smiled and attempted to deny America's invitation.

Arthur cocked his head to the side; his eyes narrowed as he contemplated the scene. They indeed looked like brothers, both having blonde hair and blue eyes. Sure, Alfred was loud and rambunctious… but America could be that way sometimes. But America was well-behaved unlike Alfred. Arthur continued to make comparisons between the two. They were so alike and yet so different. _If America grows up to be anything like Alfred I swear to god I will disown him…_

"Arthur."

Arthur jumped at his name. He glanced at Eva. Somehow she had crept up on him while he was deep in thought. _Blimey._ She really knew how to piss him off.

"What?" he growled immediately shaking off his surprise.

Eva waved off his aggravated answer in a heartbeat, "We should be going."

"Right," Arthur responded. In one graceful motion, the pirate captain was on his feet again. "Alfred, we need to keep moving."

Alfred looked at him as America hung off his leg, "Yea dude…"

Arthur watched the lad slowly rise from his seat. As soon as they were back to the ship, Arthur needed to look at the lad's injuries again. He was hoping his fairy friends hadn't wandered away from the ship to wreak havoc on oblivious folks. They certainly could do a hell of a better job healing than he could.

"Right then," Arthur breathed. He crossed the shop and opened the door a fraction. There were a few people on the street from what he could see and none of them were wearing red coats.

Eva snuck a glance at the street under his chin, "It looks clear."

Arthur took a step back immediately and ran into Alfred. Why couldn't she keep her distance! A crash sounded through the building.

The pirate captain whirled around as Alfred looked up from the floor where he had landed. Glowing embers were scattered around the lad as he brushed ash from his clothes, "Geez, watch where you're backing up will ya?"

Arthur frowned. He took Alfred's arm and brought the lad back to his feet, but he'd be damned before apologizing. The pirate captain turned briskly on his heel and opened the door.

"Arthur wait—" Eva said trying to block the exit.

Arthur pushed past her and entered the street. It took him one glance to see why she had tried to stop him. A group of marines were coming out of a shop right across the way. Arthur stopped in his tracks. Hands seized him from behind and he was dragged back into the blacksmith shop.

"Damn it Arthur!" Alfred swore at him as he dragged the pirate captain back to safety, "You can wait one more fucking minute in here! You're not the only god damn person who needs to get out of this shit hole!"

"Alfred," Eva stated calmly.

Arthur hesitated. This was a side he hadn't really seen before. Sure, he knew Alfred swore—quite frequently mind you—but something seemed… off. A tense moment passed between them. Arthur was about to say something when America spoke up behind them.

"Hey~! Fire!"

"That's wonderful America," Arthur replied dismally not looking at the toddler.

"No really Engwand! Fire!"

~*~*~  
>Alfred jumped back as small flames licked at his boots. Why was there a freaking fire on the floor! <em>Shit.<em> _The embers from the forge. _The flames shot across the floor as it made contact with the dry straw scattered about the room.

"What did you do!" Arthur gasped as he and Eva backed up to the door to avoid the spreading fire.

This was going to go straight to hell real fast if they didn't get out of here! Alfred looked across the growing inferno at the others. If they ran out into the street they would definitely be caught or shot! If they stayed here they would frickin' burn!

"Engwand!"

Alfred turned just in time to see the tail of America's outfit disappear into the back room.

"America!" Arthur shouted starting after the boy. Seeing as he was closer, Alfred sprang forward. "I got him! Get out of here!" he shouted.

Alfred didn't wait for a reply; the fire was already spreading up the walls and into the eaves of the blacksmith shop. The fewer of them in the building the better.

"Hey! Mini-me!" Alfred pushed the back door open. The room looked like some sort of workshop for muskets and rifles. He looked around. _Seriously, where did I go?_

"Alfie."

Alfred heard his name and turned in a circle. Where the hell was mini-me?

"Up here!"

He followed the order and sure enough, America was curled up on a wooden beam above him.

"How'd you get up there?" Alfred asked. It didn't quite surprise him since it was him after all, but the kid moved so _fast_. Had he really been that quick when he was little?

"Cwimbed."

Alfred face palmed. There was a barrel by one of the posts in the room. Of course, there were enough nails and crap on it for a small child to climb up. Alfred grabbed the barrel and positioned it under his smaller self. The American paused as pain lanced up his side. _Great. _This couldn't get more perfect.

His eyes fell on the barrel.

**BLACK POWDER**

_Oh things just got a hell of a lot worse._

He let the pain subside before moving again; this time more slowly. Alfred got on the barrel and hesitantly reached up from his smaller self.

"Woft!" America said still out of reach by almost two feet.

Alfred flinched at the sounding of glass breaking. He glanced back at the door seeing the shattered piece that had popped out from its pane by the door. Smoke rose from the cracks in the door and flames slowly crawled through the open pane.

"Shit," he looked back at his little self. Going back that way was pretty much a bust now.

Mini-me pointed and repeated, "Woft!"

In any other situation Alfred would have found it adorable, but he had absolutely no fricking idea what the kid was saying. He looked at where his little self was pointing. There was a ladder along the far side of the room that led up to… an open _loft_. _God damn it._ It clicked.

Sunshine drifted in through the window pane up top. They could totally get out that way. "Okay, meet ya up there," he said to mini-me before getting down.

His little self balanced on the beams as Alfred made his way over to the ladder. It looked sturdy enough. He set a foot on the first rung. Yup, they'd get out of here with plenty of time to…

_CRACK._

Alfred's head shot up as the ceiling splintered. _What the hell?_ Before he had to ask, a board came flying down covered in flames. Okay… so they _didn't _havetime.

"AH!" America shrieked as embers rained down. The kid covered his head and immediately lost his balance.

"Shit, mini-me!" Alfred shouted and sprung off the ladder. He dove through the air and swept his arms out without thinking as he scooped up his younger self and landed in a roll. "Ack!" Alfred gasped as the pain from before lanced through his side with breathtaking force.

They sat in silence for a minute as Alfred tried to even out his pained breaths. His little look alike clung to his shirt, tears shining in his eyes, "A-Alfwed…"

Alfred offered the kid a small grin, "Hey now… even if we're normal people in unbeatable odds, we can still…be heroes. It only takes another minute... or two… of courage to keep going..."

Blue eyes met sparkling blue, "A-Alfwed…"

The moment was cut short as another crack slit the air above them. Alfred glanced up as a huge part of the ceiling broke loose. He immediately pulled America closer to his chest and rolled away from the falling debris. "Hold on and don't let go!" he shouted. His younger self cried but followed orders.

Alfred wobbled to the ladder again keeping a tight hold of the boy. Every other step was like a new lightning bolt ripping through his side, but Alfred grit his teeth and kept going. There was no way he was backing down after admitting all his life that he was a hero. It was time to nut up or shut up. _God... what movie was that from?_

Alfred pulled himself up the ladder. He could picture the amber waves of grain in a long field outside of town. That was where his younger self should have been. Where he would be.

"Alfwed!" America cried as Alfred pulled himself into the loft. He hit the floor panting from the exertion. He shouldn't be so exhausted already! He let go of America and touched his side. His hand came away tinged with red. The wound had reopened. _Damn Willy…_ For once in his life, Alfred found himself actually disliking a human to the point of hatred. If the traitor hadn't found them in that hallway…

"Alfwed get up!" America whined.

Alfred looked at his mini-me and pushed himself up. He scooped his younger self up again and crawled across the creaking floor. His hand touched the window. Alfred smiled slightly. He glanced back into the blazing inferno behind him as he forced himself to his feet once more.

His eyes wandered downward settling on the barrel he had moved earlier. Flames danced across the surface of the wooden container making the black letters move and seemingly mock him.

_**BLACK POWDER**_

Alfred held America tightly as he turned and rammed shoulder first into the window. Glass shattered around him as he heard a deafening roar erupt behind them. It felt like ages as they both fell in that suspended world of glass and fire. Alfred could have said that days went by. In the seconds it did take for him to hit the ground, Alfred dropped into a roll automatically to take away most of the impact. He sprawled out on the street with America safely next to him. The will to move didn't even cross his mind as he heard the clatter of footsteps coming up the street.

"You okay, buddy?"

His mini-me looked at him in tears and nodded. That was all Alfred needed to know. He closed his eyes and let his head slowly drop.

~*~*~  
>"Alfred!"<p>

Eva started after her brother only to be yanked backward. "Eva don't!" Arthur said in her ear as he tried to keep her from jumping into the flames, "He'll be fine!"

"He's my brother Arthur!" Eva looked at him in shock.

"Yes," Arthur replied with an edge of calm, "And America is mine."

Eva looked at the pirate captain again. _They are both our brothers._ Did that make them half-siblings in some weird way? Family "ties" between nations were so screwed up. She would have to joke about it with Alfred sometime.

"We need to get out of here," Arthur stated. He turned and opened the door. It was their only way. Despite the crowd in the street that was probably there and the marines most likely heading their way, they would make it. Eva knew it. Alfred would find them at the cliffs somehow, and they would make it.

Eva followed the pirate captain into the dusty street. Only a handful of onlookers were standing outside safely out of range of any possible threat. One tall man rushed over to assist them, "Are ye all right!"

Arthur waved off the comment with a simple nod and pushed past the man. Eva attempted to be more courteous and smiled at the concerned civilian instead. But she too pushed on, because heaven only knew when they would run into more British soldiers. And that would be better done _not_ in front of the townsfolk.

"Son of a biscuit eater!" Arthur growled as soon as they were through the growing crowd. There they were. Soldiers were coming over the bridge to their left. "Hide!" Arthur snapped shoving Eva at a stone wall.

She ducked into the small niche cut into the side that held a large statue of a blacksmith. _This seems familiar… _But Eva couldn't quite place where she had seen such a thing before. Arthur wedged himself in with her a moment later.

They watched the soldiers pass in silence. The whole situation was blowing up in their faces.

"Joy…" Arthur murmured after a long moment, "The whole bloody place is crawling with them."

Eva snuck a glance back at the burning building. People were trying to form some sort of fire brigade with buckets, but the fire was ultimately winning. "We're not caught yet," she responded bleakly. The pirate captain only grunted in reply. She looked at him, "I'm hoping you can fill me in more on the cliffs Alfred was talking about."

Arthur pointed around the statue, "The only cliffs I know of are beyond the town to the south over there."

Eva looked south. The blacksmith shop billowed out dark smoke in her peripheral vision. If they could get by the crowd down the street there only looked to be another two or three lines of buildings they needed to get past before hitting an open slope. The hill curved roughly around the town creating a natural bowl shape as far as she could tell. Trees lined the top were the ground evened out. She could glimpse the tall sides of the cliffs before they wrapped around the sea and out of sight. _Okay, easy_ да?

"If we are split up again, we meet there, savvy?" Arthur said.

Eva nodded and was about to vocalize her reply when a sudden roar ripped through the air. Both heads snapped to the smoking building to see debris shooting into the sky. Eva's mind went numb as fear shot through her. _Alfred._

"Wait! Stop!" Arthur's panicked voice was a dull thrum in her ears as Eva rushed out into the dusty street.

_No…_ She pushed through the flock of fleeing people. "Alfred!" she screamed but the cry was lost to those around her.

Eva hesitated in front of what was left of the burning building. _This can't be happening._ She didn't know what to do. If Alfred was killed in this time, would he still come back! Did they still hold a nation's power and immunities here?

"You there!" Eva turned her stricken gaze to a group of approaching marines; her mind going blank. "Kirkland!"

"What..?" she breathed. _Дерьмо._ She needed to look for Alfred. Why did British soldiers always have to get in the way?

"Surrender yourself!" a marine yelled.

Surrender? She wasn't going to do that any time soon.

Eva turned and dashed down an alley. The marines pursued without pause. Eva ran out of the alley and cut across a street. A man shouted at her as she narrowly avoided running into his trinket cart, but Eva ran on blindly. She needed to escape.

Eva turned another corner and came to a screeching halt. She was stuck between two buildings and a tall stone wall. She turned back hoping to backtrack but her way was blocked.

A mini wall of soldiers was forming to block her only exit. Guns were pointed at her.

"Arthur Kirkland, by order of the King, you are to surrender yourself or die!"

Eva looked at the marine who had spoken, "I'm not Kirkland!"

The marines hesitated. Eva wasn't sure how she could be mistaken for Arthur. Sure she was wearing pants and his red coat and a hat…._ Oh_. That didn't help at all. They thought she was Arthur? Eva grit her teeth. Did she _really_ look that manly? She at least had _long hair_!

Her anger was short lived as she surveyed the soldiers. Nope. They weren't backing off even if she wasn't Arthur. _Great._

Eva raised her hands in surrender and sighed, "This is not working out how we wanted is it?"

The commanding officer of the group approached her cautiously. Right back to the fort she would go. Alfred and Arthur would have to break her out this time and…

She didn't have time to ponder the situation further as the most unexpected thing came rolling toward her and the marines. It was literally _rolling_.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>I will be ready to die<em>

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>


	22. Entwined Roads

_**Author's Notes:** The song is "Shiver My Timbers" by Muppets Treasure Island~ Not sure what I can say really. Done with finals for this semester and have a couple weeks before I start MORE classes. Yaaaay._

_**Disclaimer:** Chapter One~_

* * *

><p><em>And they sailed their ship across the ocean blue<br>__A blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew.  
><em>_It's a darker tale as was ever told  
><em>_Of a lust for treasure and a love of gold._

**Chapter 22- Entwined Roads**

A barrel came flying into the legs of the marines on the right of the small line. The first man gave a shout and was immediately knocked into the men beside him. The fortunate ones to not be so close to the end were only knocked down by the sudden impact of multiple bodies.

It was like watching a domino effect. Eva could remember when Alfred would set up the little black pieces across the kitchen floor. The delicately planned design would most often never be completed because Alfred typically knocked a set over when placing the pieces and everyone knows that once one domino goes, the rest in the line go with it.

And so down went the small line. All except the officer were scrambling in confusion. Said officer turned away from Eva to see what the commotion was and that was when she moved. Eva grabbed the sword at her waist and struck out at the man.

He hit the ground as another wooden barrel bowled into the group. More men fell victim to its crushing weight. Eva couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or gawk. Now it was comparable to the bowling sport Alfred occasionally dragged her out to do—except, obviously, the pins were humans.

Eva decided to avoid the scattering group. She cut a sharp path to the corner of the building to her right.

"Stop!" and some other words were thrown at her as the soldiers tried to regroup.

_Why would I stop?_ Eva pondered as she skirted around the corner. A gun went off. Eva jumped to the side as wood from the building splintered off the walls. She was just glad guns at this point in time were a hell of a lot less accurate than the ones Alfred and Ivan had around.

"Hey you! Stop!"

Eva heard the shout, but for some odd reason, she didn't feel it was directed at her for once. She glanced back at the muddled marines. Another barrel had come at them but they seemed prepared for it this time. But that wasn't what caught her eye.

The little figure dashing past the group was what made her stop in her tracks.

_America!_

He was running to catch up to her. Had he rolled the barrels at the soldiers? She didn't doubt the physical strength he needed to do such a thing, but _why_? Eva pulled back into another side alley and waited for the boy to catch up. If he was here then Alfred had to be okay!

She let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about for the time being. The small boy passed the alley.

"America!" Eva called quietly.

The boy slowed at that. He looked around in confusion before his blue eyes settled on Eva. "Eva~!" he cheered, eyes lighting up. The boy ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Eva pressed, not sure of how much time they had before soldiers would be back to the chase.

"I came to help! Engwand asked me to!"

"What?" Eva couldn't believe that.

"Yea! He told me to find you! A-And he said to go to the cwiffs!"

She could see the excitement in his bouncing movements. This wasn't the quiet child that Arthur had introduced her to. What had happened?

America took her hand and started to pull her down the alley, "We need to go this way for the cwiffs!"

Eva let the child lead. He sure as hell wasn't going all the way there with her. It would be too dangerous if they ran into more soldiers. Even if he was the nation or colonies—whatever he was considered at this time—she didn't want to get him involved in the fighting. Not yet. There would be years of that later in his future.

"Arthur asked you to find me?" she repeated to herself. Something in that statement didn't add up. Eva knew for sure that Arthur wouldn't want America getting mixed up in any of this either. "Where is Alfred, America?"

America glanced out into the street they were about to enter. "Engwand is taking care of him." The boy looked at her and happily added, "No soldiers~!" Eva was tugged into motion again. She wasn't going to protest since Alfred was clearly safe with Arthur then.

As soon as her foot hit the stone pavement, the world seemed to shift. The buildings, sky, street—_everything_ around her turned black. It was like looking at a picture that Alfred had Photoshopped to swap negative colors around. The buildings wavered as if they were mirages and nothing seemed _real_.

It lasted only a few short seconds. Eva blinked and everything was back to normal. "Eva?" Eva looked down at America. He was staring up at her with a worried expression. She had stopped dead still in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry America," she breathed and cast the lingering image in her mind aside for later analysis. That had by far been the strangest thing that had ever happened here in the past. She smiled faintly to reassure the boy, "Let's go."

They made their way further down the streets. The already scarce people started to thin out and soon they were walking down an empty road. The edge of town was in sight.

Eva glanced around before stopping again. Something worried her about the black flash she has experienced. Maybe Arthur would know something about it if she asked? Should she ask? Was the past finally trying to reject her presence or something? If that was the case, Alfred could have had the same thing happen. Wherever he was…

"America," Eva said kneeling next to him.

"Yea?" he asked meeting her eyes.

Eva sighed a little, "I don't want you going to the cliffs with me."

And she honestly didn't. What if she was rejected by the past and disappeared or something crazy and America witnessed it. She was pretty sure something like that would alter the timeline—if they hadn't already screwed it up enough.

But that wasn't the only reason. She still didn't want Alfred's past self getting mixed up in anymore fighting. Chances were, if they were still being pursued as hotly as before, they would have some encounter before the day was out. She couldn't have America caught in that.

America seemed to weigh the statement carefully. "Okay…" he said after a long moment. Eva was actually a bit surprised at his yielding, but the following explanation nearly put her in tears, "All this hero stuff makes me tired."

A short chuckle escaped her. It was too amusing to see part of the Alfred she was used to flare up in the boy. "Then you go take a nap," she responded.

America hesitated as she stood up. "U-um…"

Eva looked down at him again and waited.

"Pwease be safe…" America said looking up at her. Eva's heart squeezed in her chest. He _was_ too cute.

"I'll do what I can sweetheart."

"A-and come back! I wanna go fishing! Engwand will catch lots of fishes for us!"

Eva smiled. It was probably the first real smile she had had all day, let alone the entire week. "Yes," she replied, "We'll make him catch all of them."

"All of them!" America giggled.

The smile faded a fraction, "Goodbye America… I hope we can fish soon."

"Okay! I'll be waiting!"

Eva turned and jogged up the sloping hill that would take her into the woods. The sky rumbled above signaling an incoming storm. All they had to do was reach the cliffs and everything would be all right. Maybe that meant she would never see America again, but she knew one thing that pulsed deep in her heart. She would see _Alfred_ again. That was enough to keep the promise. They would save Arthur here and now. And finally, she and Alfred would go _home_.

~*~*~  
>Alfred smiled slightly as he lay sprawled out. Wherever he was right now was totally comfortable and he didn't feel like budging an inch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in a snuggly warm bed with a bunch of pillows and warm sheets and… something hit him in the face.<p>

The American jumped awake and flailed at whatever was attacking his glasses. Unknown to him, his position was a precarious one and suddenly Alfred found himself tumbling to the floor of some brightly lit room.

"Ow..." Alfred groaned. He looked at the ground where his glasses had dropped and tried to pick them up. Nope. His entire right hand was dead asleep. "Ugh, you're kidding me," Alfred commented pushing himself up with his working hand, "I seriously didn't just hit myself in the face while sleeping…"

He leaned against the wood at his back. What? Had he been on a freaking table? Well there went the whole bed fantasy. Alfred twisted his sore neck around to observe the bench behind him. A blanket was rolled up in one corner, obviously having been a pillow. _Eh... close enough I guess._

As the feeling came back to his hand, earlier events flowed into his mind as well. Alfred quickly snatched his glasses up and glanced around the room. "Dude… um, America?" It was weird calling out to himself, but that couldn't stop him right now. Mini-me wasn't in sight.

And that brought another question to the surface. He felt pretty good for getting shot and blown up. Okay, he hadn't really blown up, but still, it was a close call. Alfred looked down at the new shirt that covered his torso. He pulled the material up and wasn't surprised to see bandages wrapped around his side. It was strange though. He didn't feel injured. Maybe it was some weird Arthur magic again. _Somebody_ had definitely helped him and America. Wherever the kid had gone to…

A puff of smoke caught his eye. Alfred looked up and finally noticed the other person that was occupying the room. "Oh… hey uh..." America stuttered feeling a bit embarrassed. Had that guy been there the whole time?

Alfred couldn't tell who it was. The man—he assumed anyway—had his back to the American. A black hood covered his head and his body was concealed by a long cloak that pooled on the floor. _Talk about creepy dude._ And he thought Arthur was creepy sometimes.

Another long tail of smoke fluttered into the air. Alfred could have sworn that the smoke took the shape of a cat for a few seconds. Okay, now he was seeing things. He was crazy. Yup.

The American got up. He should at least thank the guy. Maybe he wasn't as creepy as he appeared. "Um… thanks dude."

The man didn't turn or anything. He took the pipe in one hand and calmly rested against the arm of the chair. Alfred was about to repeat himself when the man spoke up, "You should find your friends."

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. The man's voice was rough and sounded… off. Then again, he had heard a lot weirder things from people before, "Okay… did my little friend—"

The American was cut off by the stranger, "He went to find your sister."

Alfred frowned at that. This guy knew about Eva? What else did he know? Had mini-me told him?

"Don't just stand there," the man snapped suddenly, "Go find them."

"O-okay!" Alfred replied. Obviously this guy had a temper. America must know him, so he trusted that the boy had bartered for his care or something. Alfred couldn't remember someone like this when he was little, but then again, what could he remember from this time period right now? Not much currently.

He collected his belt and sword from the table. The American paused at the door, "Thanks again!"

"Just get out!" was the instant retort.

Alfred grinned a little. Though there was anger in it, the voice had been a little more natural. The past was full of strange things. Alfred felt a slight pang in his side as he descended the stairs outside the door. It seemed the room the man had was a mini apartment above one of the local stores. He bounced down the stairs despite the miniscule pain that it brought. _Cool._ It was like a Sweeney Todd setting from the movie where the barber shop was above the pie shop.

His feet hit the ground and suddenly the world veered out of control. Everything exploded in a black, negative haze. Alfred caught himself along the wall in shock. Even the black wood under his hand wavered.

As quickly as the episode had happened, it vanished. Everything was back to normal. Alfred was perplexed. What the hell was that? Okay, so the past was full of strange things was an understatement. Alfred didn't know how to react. The blackness had never happened before while they were here. Was it some sort of sign of something?

Alfred pushed away from the wall and started walking. He glanced around hoping no soldiers where in the area. He had said to meet at the cliffs right? Well then, he would head there. Hopefully, Eva and Arthur would be waiting.

Solemn green eyes watched the American's retreating back as he made his way down the street. The cloaked man observed the American until he disappeared from view. He tapped the pipe in his hand out and murmured slowly as he brought it back to his lips, "So entwines the strands of fate…"

~*~*~  
>"Oh bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed.<p>

After Eva had run off he sat in hiding for what seemed like forever. Finally things had quieted down enough so that he could slip away unnoticed.

Now he was at his wits end trying to figure out where the stupid girl had run off to and figuring out where the hell America and Alfred were. He didn't doubt the latter two would be hurt in some way.

Arthur peeked out from an alley on the other side of the burnt-out blacksmith shop. He couldn't see any sign of Alfred or America among the people still gathered and he hadn't seen anyone pulled from the wreckage. That was a good sign that they had gotten out. So _where_ were they?

They couldn't have gone too far from the site. Arthur didn't think Alfred's wounds would allow that quick of a retreat in such a short amount of time. If they had managed to get away that fast, there was no doubt the blasted fool would have made his wounds worse.

Arthur took in a deep breath to calm his frazzling nerves. He needed to think about this reasonably. They had talked about meeting at the cliffs. Yes. But he didn't think Alfred would be able to get out there without help.

Maybe he should go out there and hope the others showed up. Arthur cringed at the thought. What if the bloody fools didn't make it? He'd be sitting out there alone with no knowledge of their fates.

But nothing was happening here that was helping confirm the safety of his companions. He had to keep moving. Both siblings had proven they were capable of nearly impossible feats already. He honestly wouldn't have been shocked if he found them carousing in the woods waiting for him to show up. Having a party while he was worried sick over their skins.

_Blast it._ That thought made his blood boil. It truly was an absurd thought to assume, but it made him angry nonetheless. They wouldn't do that; not after everything they'd done to get him out of the fort.

The anger then turned to his own self-loathing of getting America caught up in everything. But really, they hadn't planned that fire. They hadn't planned that explosion. They hadn't planned on getting _separated_. They hadn't planned anything between getting out of the fort and getting to the cliffs. And a lot of the actual things that had gotten them _that_ far had been all luck. _Blimey... they are lucky children._ He just hoped Lady Luck didn't feel hornswoggled in the long run.

Arthur turned away from the scorched scene. He needed to look elsewhere. The pirate captain slipped into the growing shadows as the sky darkened. It was going to rain soon. Arthur could smell it on the air. That notion didn't help his mood in the slightest.

He continued through the town, ducking down alleys and staying out of sight in the streets. Maybe he would find someone at the cliffs. Then they could regroup and figure out what needed to be done next.

Arthur was about to swoop into another side alley when something caught his eye. He paused and looked down the street again. America was coming from the direction he needed to go!

The pirate captain glanced around and took the risk of cutting along the street. "America!" he called.

The boy brightened upon seeing him and ran to meet him, "Engwand~!"

Arthur hugged the boy tightly not wanting to let him go, "America! I was so worried! Are you all right?"

America laughed and clung to the pirate captain's shirt, "Of course I'm okay! Is Alfwed better?"

Arthur hesitated, "Alfred? Wasn't he with you?"

America's blue eyes reflected the confusion Arthur felt. "No… I weft him with you and you said to find Eva."

Not wanting to upset the boy any, Arthur gave a fake chuckle, "Oh silly me. It must have slipped my mind."

It completely didn't. America had left Alfred with _him_? That made no sense when he hadn't seen either of the two since in the blacksmith shop! Something was definitely wrong here.

"Eva went to the cwiffs," America continued oblivious to the inaccuracy of the situation, "She's gonna wait for you there."

If a child could give any more of an innocent expression that looked like he was implying an adult situation, Arthur could have died right there. Arthur cleared his throat before any awkward thoughts made the notion even more awkward than it needed to be. "Right…"

"Alfwed is coming right?"

"Of course. He'll be along in a bit."

Arthur had no idea how accurate that statement was. He never saw Alfred after the fire, so how could he? But he didn't want to alarm America.

"Okay~!" America wasn't aware in the slightest.

"I'm sorry America, but I need to go…" Arthur stated uneasily. He really wanted to stay with the boy but he couldn't linger long without possibly being exposed.

"Right," America agreed, much to Arthur's surprise. The boy smiled up at him, "We'll go fishing when you get back!"

Arthur smiled and set the boy down, "Yes. As soon as I get back." _If I ever do._ He wasn't about to burn down America's bubble of naïve bliss.

"Okay! See you then Engwand!" America said as he took off back into town.

Arthur's smile faded as America's footsteps grew further away. Yes, maybe. But now the pirate captain had a whole other situation coming to light. _Who_ had America left Alfred with and _why_ had he said it was him?

_Shiver My Timbers,  
><em>_Shiver my sides  
><em>_Yo ho he ho  
><em>_There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides  
><em>_Yo ho he ho_


	23. Reunited

_**Author's Notes:** Hey~! Enjoying what's left of my summer vacation quite nicely. (I totally can't wait for summer classes and my internship to begin x.x) Hopefully I can continue this frequently til everything blows up in my face again. This chapter is pretty short, not sure what happened with that. Haha~ The song is "The Gruesome Death of Edward Teach" by Scissorfight._

_**Disclaimer:** В первой главе. Вы действительно просто использовать Google Переводчик? Ха-ха!_

* * *

><p><em>Atmospheric skull<br>Haunting in this hull  
>Black flag flying high<br>Most horrible way to die  
>Terror of the seas<br>Unspeakable atrocities  
>Sounds of guns a'blazing<br>And shouts of 'l am amazing'_

**Chapter 23- Reunited**

Eva sighed as she watched the sky darken overhead. She had been waiting for what seemed like days sitting alone along the edge of the forest. The cliffs that Alfred had mentioned weren't as far from the town as he had implied—but then again, Alfred always over exaggerated everything.

It would rain soon. Eva hoped it would deter the soldiers searching for them. Maybe they would even give up altogether and go back to the fort. Another sigh left her lips. Yea, like that was really going to happen.

Her mind continued to wander on the subject. Rain was a wonderful thing. It was a symbol of cleansing and rebirth. _A chance at a new beginning._ Eva frowned. Would the trio receive the new beginning they had been fighting for all this time? Would Arthur and Alfred show up? That was what she had been thinking this whole day. Would they appear? Would Alfred manage this? Would Arthur do that? It was kind of getting sickeningly old.

She sighed as her thoughts moved on. Was it possible that the rain signified the end? It also symbolized cataclysm and destruction. What if the two never came here? She would sit alone until eventually she would go back to town or walk somewhere else.

Eva shook her head sharply, "нет, I cannot think like this…" Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine. Everything would be—

The squawking of birds snapped Eva to attention. She got up and pressed her back to the tree on high alert. Was someone there?

Eva peeked around the tree trunk at the darkening forest around her. Movement to her other side caught her attention and Eva turned back. She nearly jumped out of her skin and instantly pressed against the tree as close as she could to get away from the blade pointed at her.

"Did I frighten ye?"

To her relief, it was Arthur at the other end. She smiled a little. She wasn't alone anymore!

Arthur lowered the blade a fraction; his eyes held an icy chill. Eva's smile faded slowly, "What?"

"Where is your brother?" the pirate captain asked a little too calmly.

Eva did a double take. America had said Alfred was with Arthur. She glanced around but found no Alfred in the vicinity. "He… was with you…" she spoke hesitantly. Something wasn't right here.

"No," Arthur replied lowering his sword to his side, "He never was."

Eva felt a sudden chill go down her spine. If Alfred hadn't been with Arthur like America had said… then where the hell was he?

~*~*~  
>Alfred broke into a light jog as he ducked into the woods. He almost felt like a little kid again going off into the wilderness to discover the unknown. Adventures. He always loved them.<p>

He shoved some low-lying bushes aside and tried to pick the safest ground to tread on. He really didn't need to slip on something and split his wounds open.

A shrill whistle sounded somewhere back in the town. Alfred froze. It was one of the sounds for calling the formation of lines for the British marines. Sort of a regrouping method. A few images of the Revolution flashed through his mind. Yup, he knew that sound anywhere.

Did that mean they were finally giving up on looking for their fugitive posse?

Alfred returned to the edge of the woods and peered out from under the foliage of a young tree. Everything seemed to be quieting down. The sky was darkening with a threatening roll of thunder. The American hoped it wouldn't storm. Rain would kind of suck right now.

He waited a few more minutes and watched stray villagers scrambling to the safety of their homes. Probably to sit down by the fire and toast their feet by its flames as the night passed with a blissful tune of raindrops hitting the roof knowing they were safe and warm in their little homes.

The American let out a muted sigh. _Mini-me is probably totally having a party somewhere._ The thought amused him and he started to turn back to the woods with a smile. Of course, he was awesome like that.

It was the smear of red on the landscape that caught his eye before he could fully put his attention back to the task ahead.

Alfred's head whipped back to the hillside. Had he really just seen… _oh Jesus fucking Christ._

There was a band of marines heading across the sloping grass toward the woods.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!_

What were they doing! Shit, had they found out where they were meeting! There was no possible way!

Alfred stopped dead still as a sinking feeling of dread buried itself deep into his heart. Back in the hall, with Willy… he had said something… _holy fucking hell._

He had told Arthur of his plans after they got out of the fort. Anyone could have overheard his ramblings. And Willy had made himself known shortly after that! _Fuck._ Willy could have been there the _whole time._

"God dammit," Alfred hissed as the marines continued their march. _I need to find Eva and Arthur and fast!_

The American turned on his heels and plunged into the wooded undergrowth of the forest. Screw trying to keep his wounds from reopening. He needed to find the others before they were found by the redcoats!

~*~*~  
>Arthur in any other situation might have enjoyed the perplexed emotions on the other person's face, but the fear and anxiety that replaced Eva's expression set him on edge even more than before. So she didn't know where Alfred was.<p>

"Eva…" he paused briefly trying to pick his words carefully. These two were the stupidest, most idiotic duo he had ever encountered. Okay, maybe Francis and a few others won over them but still. He wasn't blind. He could see quite clearly the lines that were not connecting.

Alfred and Eva were siblings. That part was clear. The parts he struggled to fill in were the way they acted and where exactly they were from. If they truly were siblings, they acted nothing like how normal siblings this day and age acted.

Arthur was appalled at how wild Eva was. She had the air of a respectable woman and yet did not _act_ like one. She wore pants and swore and fought and so many other things that it was almost a shock she wasn't dead or considered insane. But she had luck. Maybe that was why she was still alive and free as could be. She also displayed an uncanny wisdom for her so young age. Then there was Alfred. The man didn't even act his age most of the time! He was either whining like a two year old or showing such a serious demeanor that he couldn't possibly be as young as he looked.

Arthur remembered the day his crew had come upon them. Eva had claimed they had come from Serendipity. The pirate captain hadn't mentioned the factor that Serendipity had only been burned to the ground two years ago. There was no way that these children—with their wild actions and obviously careless upbringing—could have come from such a pristine place. They couldn't have picked up such out of control temperaments and whacked up judgment in the two years in between.

Then there was one last thing. These children could predict his actions and words. It had only happened a handful of times in the couple months they had spent with the crew, but it was enough to catch Arthur's attention. Alfred rarely could read the atmosphere, so it couldn't have been a natural talent to pick up on others' ways of conducting themselves. Eva seemed keener on that sort of thing, but even then, he felt they hadn't spent enough time together to pick up _as much _as they had. It was like they'd know him their entire lives.

So the pirate captain picked his words carefully.

"Ye told me ye hailed from Serendipity savvy?"

"да," Eva agreed.

And there was the last piece. The not so subtle difference of their speech. Alfred spoke quickly with a dialect that was something close to many of the settlers in the American colonies. Eva, on the other hand, spoke with a defined Russian lilt and even dropped Russian words on occasion—like she had just done now.

"Don't hornswaggle me," Arthur warned lowly, "I know ye not be from Serendipity."

Eva visibly hesitated. She was clearly caught off guard by the accusation, and it only helped confirm his thoughts. A look crossed her eyes. It was the same look that she had worn in moments when he was interrogating her on the ship alone in his quarters.

"Where ye really be from?" Arthur demanded. He hoped the sword he still held ready in his hand would somehow goad her into explaining some things. Not that he would actually use it…

"I-I…" she stuttered. She was obviously torn by sticking to her lies or to speak the truth. Arthur honestly only wanted something so he could understand the siblings better. Why would they go so far out of their way to help him when he clearly could have abandoned them? They certainly could have had a better life without him.

He gnashed his teeth together and growled, "It be obvious by th'way of ye speech ye both are not kin." He might as well try to sink his claws further into the matter and quickly.

"We're related!" Eva immediately replied. She hesitated again and then looked away. "I guess… half related."

"Mm," Arthur processed that information with a hum. That helped explain some of the muddle but definitely didn't clear it up. His sharp gaze met Eva's eyes again, "Ye be raised separately then?"

Eva felt like screaming. She had tried everything to avoid these topics with the pirate captain when they were sailing. Why was he bringing it up now! They needed to find Alfred!

"I…" she tried to find the words to describe her relationship with Alfred without utterly failing at revealing that they were from another time. _Why was it so god damned hard?_

"I… I've been in and out of Alfred's life for a few years," she responded quietly. And it was true. Ivan and Alfred had settled their hatreds for each other because of the European Union's—mainly Arthur himself—intervention in the climaxing Cold War. Other nations had quickly backed the plan and eventually forced the superpowers to back down. The Soviet Union had fallen apart after the agreements. Ivan had been left with no one but her as part of the arrangements, and even then, she had gone to stay with Alfred for a couple months at a time because that was what they had decided. The Diomede Islands were reunited and she had appeared. She had been too young to play any part in the governmental proceedings until recent years.

"Ye have other kin?" Arthur asked almost quietly.

A sad smile crept to Eva's lips, "да… I have another big brother, but I haven't seen him for a very long time." The words stung. She wanted to see Ivan so badly but they were stuck here in this never ending game of cat and mouse with the past.

"I see… I still wish to be knowing more of ye," Arthur pressed insistently despite his tone becoming more gentle. Okay, maybe gentle wasn't quite the right word.

Eva closed her eyes with a sigh, "I can't say. It's… complicated and could jeopardize everything." She looked Arthur forcefully in the eyes, "I think you would be very upset if you knew everything."

Arthur's bushy eyebrows rose at that. The pirate captain lowered his gaze to the ground for a moment before suddenly sneering, "If ye think I'll be upset by it then ye have no idea of the wrath ye will—!"

"Hey guys!"

Both of them turned in time to see Alfred running through the underbrush toward them. "Alfred!" Eva gasped. The idiot was holding his side where he had been shot earlier but otherwise he appeared all right. He was even managing to _run!_

"Eva! A-Arthur!" the American gasped out as his pace slowed to a stop in front of them. He leaned against a tree holding his side as he caught his breath.

"Alfred where have you been!" Eva immediately was at his side making sure he wasn't bleeding or anything, "You shouldn't be overexert—"

Alfred cut her off almost immediately, "Eva." Between breaths, he delivered the worst news they could possibly receive, "W-we got… marines.. heading this way…"

"_No_," Arthur whispered almost inaudibly.

Eva reflected his horror and looked at the pirate captain, "We need to get out of here."

_Shark atlantic shore  
>Seen this ship before<br>Drink killdevil flips  
>And climb aboard the ships<br>Smoking hempcord fear  
>And loud the drunken cheer<br>Of pirates on the waves  
>Sending them to ocean graves<em>


	24. Angel

_**Author's Notes:** Song is "Ballad of Fallen Angels"by Steve Conte. Ironic that is fits this chapter pretty well, environment-wise and everything? Haha... I feel a little sad now. One chapter left and an epilogue. Guys (and gals) I've loved this story so much. I never actually thought I'd see it end sometimes. But all good things end in time right? Bah, why am I getting sentimental, this isn't the end quite yet. Yoohoo me hearties!_

_**Disclaimer:** Chapter One~_

* * *

><p><em>Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain<br>I walk in the rain, in the rain  
>Is it right or is it wrong<br>and is it here that I belong  
>I don't hear a sound<br>Silent faces in the ground  
>The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen<em>

**Chapter 24- Angel**

"Gah!" Alfred yelped as the ground beneath his foot crumbled away. He grabbed the earthen wall next to him as he skittered off balance. Then he face planted into the ground and ate dirt. Literally.

"Alfred, be careful," Eva rebuked him as she crept along the narrow edge of the cliff side behind him.

Alfred let out a miserable grumble in reply. Yea sure, the only plan of action had been to scale part of the cliffs and walk along dangerously treacherous paths. Any other time Alfred would have jumped at the opportunity but right now he was tired and pain was starting to creep back up his side. He needed to rest and relax, not trudge through God knew what next.

Arthur glanced back momentarily; his look was hard. _So much for any pity._ Alfred matched the pirate captain's look. Like he wanted any pity to begin with. (He didn't really!)

"Come on," Eva said softly as she hooked an arm under Alfred's shoulder and hoisted him back to his feet.

"Yea yea…" Alfred responded dismally. A bleak smile crossed his face as he looked at his sister. They were really a team when they actually worked together. If Eva hadn't been there, Alfred was sure Arthur would have left him behind awhile back along the cliffs.

Speaking of the devil—or more thinking of him—the pirate captain continued picking his way along the ridge. The bastard hadn't said a word since he had led them to their current situation. The silence worried Alfred more than he let on though. He knew very well whenever Arthur—at least the one he knew—was silent, it was never, _ever_ a good sign. What was he thinking?

"Just place one foot in front of the other," Eva commented from behind.

Alfred came back to the moment, "Gotcha sis." He continued moving along the earthen path with delicate care. They only had a good thirty foot drop or so on their right side. No big deal. Totally manageable.

The waves crashed against the cliffs below them. Yep. Really, no big deal.

The ground quickly curved upward again. _Great._ Alfred wasn't sure if it was a good thing for them to be heading back up or not. His side certainly didn't enjoy the incline. It just made him move more. The only thing he could think of that was worse than this was actually having to rock climb on a vertical slope. Here he at least had some semblance of level area to place his feet.

Alfred looked up at the dark sky as it rumbled overhead. "It's going to rain soon," he heard Eva mutter over his shoulder.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred immediately spoke up as the pirate captain vanished form view, "Dude, don't get so far ahead!" He didn't receive a reply. "Damn limey," Alfred grumbled.

A rain dropped hit Alfred's face and he swatted at it. _Oh wondrous joy_. They were going to get rained on now. To make matters more annoying, Eva had to point out the obvious in a monotone voice, "It is raining."

"Really?" Alfred replied sarcastically. He clambered over a jutting piece of rock and plopped down on the other side. Alfred hesitated and reconsidered the harshness of his tone when his sister didn't reply. He looked back at Eva and met her gloomy expression. "Hey now…," he stated awkwardly, his voice softening. He wasn't the brother who was good at consoling. "We'll get out of this yet." It was totally lame; he knew it.

Eva met his gaze quietly as the rain fell into a steady sheet around them, "What we are doing… is it right?"

Alfred was taken aback by her uncertainty. Of course they were doing the right thing! They were totally being heroes and saving Arthur's ass from the gallows. He held out a hand to his sister. "Eva, how can you question this if we've gotten this far?"

"I don't know," she replied mutely.

The American sighed. He reached over and took Eva's hand, "Let's get out of the rain and then decide what we're gonna do 'kay?"

Eva's expression softened and she took his hand, "All right."

Alfred pulled her up and over the rocky roadblock. Things would work out. They had so far.

As soon as she was safely next to him again, Alfred turned and continued along the side of the cliffs. _Now if the damn rain would just stop… _He flicked damp hair out of his eyes. The American could barely pick out Arthur's form pressed against the cliff side near what looked to be an overhanging area. The pirate captain wasn't too far ahead. Arthur had waited for them after all.

~*~*~  
>Eva shook her arms attempting to knock off the excess water from her clothing. Arthur's jacket was pretty waterproof so she wasn't terribly wet, but the idea of being in damp clothing made her shiver. She may have been a nation of two islands, but water was not her favorite. Which, when considered, made the idea of her being a pirate ludicrous. What pirate hated water?<p>

"Hey!" Alfred complained quietly as some of the droplets hit him, "Ain't I wet enough already?"

Eva smirked at him. Arthur had lit up the shadowy cavern underneath the overhang with the little orb of light from before, so she could see both men quite clearly. She glanced around at their surroundings. A typical sea cave area with what appeared to be an exit toward the back that could take them to the top of the cliffs. _Good._ She looked at her brother. Alfred had immediately sat down after reaching cover. She didn't blame him; she was sure his injuries weren't helping.

Arthur was completely silent on the other side of the open area. He was watching the rain steadily pour into the ocean outside their little world here. What was he contemplating?

"Ugh," Alfred groaned as he stretched gently across the floor, "Totally can't wait for this to be over."

Eva had to roll her eyes at that. She crouched next to the American and quietly teased him, "Why? So you can find a nice bed to laze about in and a chef to cook for you and everyone out of house and home?"

Alfred's mouth formed into a tired pout, "Oh ha ha." He puffed his cheeks out grumbling, "My gut hurts and you're making fun of me."

Arthur minutely glanced their way. His eyes were downcast and haunted by some distant whisper. It was the look of a nation when he listened to the voices of his people. They were always in the back of the mind; a symphony of haunting echoes that reverberated through the mind if allowed the freedom. Eva had only seen that look a few times in her life. Ivan had carried the same distance in his eyes when the Soviet Union had crumbled. She had seen Alfred too, with the same vacant, haunted expression in the days following the 9/11 attacks.

"Gah," Alfred continued to grumble.

"Arthur?" Eva said his name hesitantly.

The dark look seemed to lift a little from Arthur's eyes as he came back from the depths of his mind. He blinked and was about to say something when a clatter echoed from the passage behind Eva.

She was on her feet in an instant as the racket grew. Suddenly, a very disgruntled and unruly marine came toppling into the ring of light around them. Small rocks rolled away from the man as he pushed himself up cursing under his breath.

"That is the last time I go fir—" he stopped cold as he raised his eyes to the three staring back.

"Shut your trap Locker and—" another marine slid in after his partner.

Neither party moved. Two sets of bewildered eyes stared back at three just as shocked sets.

Eva was the first to move. She wasn't sure if it was the instinct of survival or the training that Ivan had always put her through, but she wasn't going to stand by and let these unfortunate wanderers use their guns.

She struck the barrel of the gun and sent it crashing against the cave wall. The marine stepped back and Eva used his movement to topple him backwards. He landed in a sprawl as she turned on the other man who was getting up. Eva pressed him to the ground with a foot.

"Eva."

Eva hesitated at her name. She slowly looked at her brother. He had a hand up almost like he was trying to calm an enraged animal, "Cool it. They're down."

She looked at the two men as they warily glanced up at her. Yea, it didn't seem like they were going to do anything, but she still kicked the guns away and out of their immediate reach.

The man on the ground, Locker, sat up cautiously and retreated until his back was touching a wall, "Y-you're not getting out of here alive!"

"Wanna bet on that?" Eva hissed at him.

"You're surrounded! I-if you go up there!" Locker stuttered, "You'll be s-shot or hanged!"

Eva was seriously tempted to throw the man over the cliff. She turned away from him and met Arthur's unsettled eyes. Maybe going all super soldier hadn't been the best of ideas, but was she honestly concerned about that at this moment?

Alfred mulled over the situation (scary right?) before speaking, "Can we get any further along the cliff side?"

"No," Arthur responded, "I couldn't find another path on the other side."

"Crap."

"Then we'll fight our way through," Eva remarked.

"That's impossible!" the other man spoke up as he settled near Locker, "You'll be gunned down as soon as you set foot out of the passage!"

"Then what were you gonna do when you went back up there? Die?" Alfred asked.

"I—," the man fell silent.

"Word is silver, silence is gold," Eva commented under her breath.

She looked at Arthur as he spoke quietly, "I have a better idea."

"Sweet dude," Alfred exclaimed, "And?"

"We're not goin' t'fight."

"Okay…"

Eva was just as perplexed as her brother. What would they do? Head back over the way they had come? The two marines here would only go back to the group once they were gone and tell them what they were doing. It wouldn't be hard to split a squad of marines and cover both getaway trails.

"Alfred come here," Arthur ordered as he watched the rain again. His hands made deft little twists in the air, small gestures in the darkening light. It looked like he was weaving something. A thin flash of silver caught between his fingers; Eva could have sworn it was a silk thread of a spider's web.

Alfred glanced at her before getting up. Eva shrugged and returned her sharp gaze to the marines. The curious American crossed over to Arthur, "Yea? Watcha thinkin'?"

Arthur kept at his writing in the air antics, "This has gone on long enough. I want you to be takin' ye sister and forget about me."

"What?" Alfred's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're not surrendering dude, not after everything—"

"I never said I be surrenderin'," Arthur cut over him harshly. He seemed to hesitate for a moment after that. "Ye'll understand one day. Just… promise me Jones."

"Okay?" Alfred replied hesitantly. Eva reflected his frown. This wasn't sounding good.

A grim smile crossed Arthur's face. A pitiful chuckle escaped him, like Alfred had said something funny but the siblings weren't seeing the joke. "I never did ever understand th'both of ye," Arthur commented more to himself than to them, "And I probably never will. Now be gone."

The pirate captain reached out and touched Alfred's shoulder. A bright flash of silver blinded Eva for a second. "Now go home n'be gone."

Eva didn't understand the sudden declaration. She was about to rebuke the captain for his nonsense when he quite literally and openly shoved Alfred backwards over the cliff edge. A scream escaped Eva's throat as she leapt forward, "ALFRED!"

~*~*~  
>Arthur caught Eva's outstretched arm and twisted it ruthlessly. She struggled against his grip. The pirate captain didn't doubt he would have been thrown across the area had he not restrained her strange super strength with his magic. Always better to be safe than sorry.<p>

"What are you doing!" Eva shouted.

The pirate captain smiled sadly as she continued to fight, "I've come to realize what needs to be done. You and your brother are going to go home and forget about all this. Seeing as you're both…" He searched for the right words, "Stubborn… This may be the only course of action I can take."

Eva hesitated in his grasp. Arthur took that time to turn her around. She faced him with a very masked, very upset look. "Arthur we… I can't let—"

Arthur brushed his hand delicately over her dirty cheek. "You know Eva…" he said not letting her say whatever nonsense women said. His hand drifted down to her shoulder where he left a silver magic mark. The spell would protect them in the water long enough to get to shore somewhere—preferably far away from here. He met Eva's gaze in that moment. He could have done numerous things. Said something encouraging. Done something to show he cared. But he couldn't. That would only make the parting that much worse. And the pirate captain hated goodbyes of any kind.

A smirk crossed his face and Eva's eyes narrowed in confusion, "It never would have worked between us anyway love."

Eva opened her mouth to reply. Maybe she was caught off guard. Maybe she had been offended. It could have been flattering. Arthur didn't know and he would never know how she took his words because he shoved her over the edge to follow her brother. It was just one more thing he would never know about the two strange siblings that dropped in on his life.

Arthur let the moment sink in. He was now alone on the cliff side.

"Y-you! Stop where you are!"

All right. So he wasn't _alone_ alone. The two marines were still there.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder with a slight glower. Both men had gotten to their feet and retrieved their guns. It was almost laughable how much they were shaking in their boots. Did _his_ British soldiers really have that much cowardice?

The pirate captain turned to face them. He spread his hands casually as though he hadn't just thrown two people to their fates. Why wouldn't they be scared.

"You're coming with us!" Locker—that was it right?—stated. He was a little calmer than the other man.

"No," Arthur responded, "You're coming with me."

Both men shuffled in confusion. Arthur didn't blame them. But it didn't matter with what he knew he had to do.

It was taboo among the nations to force and alter their peoples' minds. It could hurt and even destroy men's mental states easily if used wrongly. Humans _could_ resist it if they were strong enough, but very rarely, one had a mind that could override such authority. In most cases, the loyalty to their country and land overrode any other type of bond that could be formed.

So Arthur broke a worldwide taboo.

The air lit up around him. The men stumbled backward in fright, but Arthur wasn't about to let them go. A feather drifted by his cheek as bright wings enfolded his form momentarily. A halo formed over his head as briefly and faintly as a breath of frozen air exhaled from the lips. He allowed the ghostly, angelic image to burn into their minds and every thought twist into commotion and conviction.

These men were fighting for their country. They were fighting _for _him. He was the Kingdom of Great Britain and he would be _obeyed_.

The men lowered their guns as their minds folded into their own loyalty to the British Empire. There was no questioning of his authority. He was their country and they his people. Why would they need to know anything else at this moment?

Arthur waited as the men slowly straightened up. It was like an Admiral had just stepped into the room of their diminutive minds.

"Sir?"

The pirate captain took a glance back at the rainy sea before solemnly addressing the two men that now stood stone still at attention, "Right… we have a traitor to apprehend, do we not?"

The men nodded.

"What is the name of our misguided brethren, gentlemen?"

"William Scarletblade, sir."

A frown crossed Arthur's mouth as he nodded his approval. Yes, a traitor certainly receives what he deserves in due time._  
><em>

_If there is a hell  
>I'm sure this is how it smells<br>Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't  
>Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain<br>I walk in the rain, in the rain  
>Am I right or am I wrong<br>and is it here that I belong_


	25. Where the Heart Lies

_**Author's Notes:** The song is "A Pirate Looks at Forty" by Jimmy Buffett. Thank you all for the beautiful reviews! I really got teary eyed from some of them, you have no idea how much I love you guys! I love this story so much and it just makes me cry (tears of joy) that others find it just as enjoyable as I have! It has been a great adventure. Alas, I fear it is coming to an end soon... I really hope you all enjoy the last parts I have for you! And I totally didn't slip in some more possible babu America. *coughcoughjustgoreadcough* Enjoy! :'D_

_**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure we know it's on Chapter 1 by now.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Mother, mother ocean,<br>__I have heard you call  
><em>_Wanted to sail upon your waters  
><em>_since I was three feet tall  
><em>_You've seen it all, you've seen it all  
><em>_Watched the men who rode you  
><em>_switch from sails to steam  
><em>_And in your belly you hold the treasures  
><em>_few have ever seen  
><em>_Most of 'em dream, most of 'em dream_

**Chapter 25- Where the Heart Lies**

Alfred hit the water like a brick. The breath was knocked from his lungs as he plunged beneath the waves. He quickly kicked his feet out and forced his head to the surface before he swallowed too much water. Hacking, he coughed and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Arthur had just thrown him off a fucking cliff.

_A fucking cliff!_

Oh god was he going to give him hell the moment he saw the pirate captain again.

Alfred looked up in time to see his sister fall. "Gah!" Alfred spluttered as he dove out of the way. Water flew over him as Eva splashed into the ocean barely an arm's length away. _Holy crap, at least throw her away from me so I don't die!_

Eva surfaced after a few seconds. Alfred reached out and made sure she didn't go back under. He kept her at arm's length just in case she would panic.

A few Russian curse words flew through the air. Alfred cringed. He only knew a handful of the words and they were enough to make even him shocked to hear it. Eva didn't swear without good reason, and Alfred was surprised he himself wasn't doing the same.

_A fucking cliff._

At least it wasn't hardcore storming. The water wasn't moving a lot except for the drops that hit its surface. The wind was pretty calm. They could easily swim to wherever the hell they needed to go, assuming his bandaged side would last the trip.

A bright light lit up the cliff above the siblings. Alfred lurched backward in the water and shielded his eyes, "Holy crap!" What was Arthur doing!

As quickly as the light had appeared it faded. Alfred didn't know what to think of it. They had just been abandoned by Arthur. So why care? (Right? _Right?_)

"Alfred," Eva panted over the waves.

Alfred looked her way, "Yea?" A small silver glow on her shoulder caught his eye as she bobbed along with the tiny waves.

"…What should we do?" she asked.

"I…" Alfred glanced upward again. Arthur had made sure they couldn't follow him to whatever fate he had planned. _Well screw him._ Alfred was sick of the whole martyr thing. Maybe they would get out of the water and hunt the pirate captain down just to spite him. "Let's go—"

Alfred stopped cold as the world tilted and turned that creepy negative, everything reversed color again. He couldn't tell what was up or what was down even though he could see most of the stuff pretty clearly. A feeling like something was tugging him downward followed. The sensation left quickly and he was left flailing in the water.

"Alfred!" Eva cried. She was reaching for him with a distressed look. Had she seen the same thing as him? She must have!

Alfred took a moment to regain his senses completely. If that kept happening they might as well be screwed before getting anywhere.

Something brushed Alfred's leg causing him to jump. "What the hell was that!" he exclaimed.

Eva looked at him even more panicked than before. Alfred turned in the water and looked around. A fish? Crap, he was getting scared over nothing right! He looked at his sister with a sheepish grin, "Heh.. sorry I'm just overreactin—"

"ALFRED!"

Alfred plunged underwater as his leg was seized from below. The American tried to shake off whatever was dragging him down and lashed out with his free foot. He hit something very real and very solid. With a dull shriek, whatever it was let go.

The American made a break for the surface but something hit him in his bad side. Alfred knew it was a horrible idea but his mouth opened in a silent gasp anyway; pain shot through him. Water filled his mouth as hands—_real motherfucking hands_—seized his shirt. Alfred twisted in vain to throw the things off but more arms wrapped around his torso and legs. His movements slowed as the pain rippled anew from the sharp turn. His thoughts slowed as he slowly sank into the depths of the ocean, caressed by whatever forces deemed it necessary to take him to their home in the darkness of the depths.

~*~*~  
>It wasn't until later that Eva understood what had happened out in the cold, ruthless sea. One moment she and Alfred were floating along trying to figure out what to do and the next… they were fighting for their lives? Was that the way to put it?<p>

The only thing she remembered after the hands had dragged her down under the water was a flash of skin and scales and then… the cold, damp feeling of sand beneath her hands. She was on land somehow. Eva could vaguely hear a material flapping in the breeze. A hand touched her shoulder but she didn't have the strength to move. She looked up with bleary eyes and thought she saw a shadowed smile beneath a dark hood.

_"Welcome home."_

Eva fell into unconsciousness after that. She didn't resurface into the plane of reality until she heard a shuffling of papers on a wooden surface. There was a muted clink of glass off to the side but she didn't care to move at the moment. Eva couldn't remember the last time she felt so warm and comfortable. It certainly hadn't been before… before what?

She shifted into the softness against her cheek. Did it really matter right now? A soft chuckle followed her actions as she attempted to burrow further into the warmth. A familiar scent emanated from the cottony material under her nose. It smelled like vodka and…

_ Sunflowers?_

Eva's eyes opened in alarm. The only person she knew who carried those scents was her brother Ivan. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. A worn, white scarf was bunched under her cheek. Underneath that was a very large, very solid body of muscle hidden under a thin coat. Eva turned her head slightly and took in the room beyond her current position. It was the room she stayed in at Alfred's house forever ago. _Her_ room.

She looked up as another chuckle escaped the other occupant of the room. "Хорошо соня утром~" Ivan said quietly, "It is good to see you awake."

"Wha—" tears pricked at Eva's eyes. She threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. "Vanya!" she wailed. She hadn't seen Ivan in so many months! He had no idea how much she had missed him!

Ivan held her awkwardly for a few moments before finally relaxing. She typically didn't get very huggy with either of her brothers but this was a huge exception. How could it _not_ be? Ivan held her gently and rubbed small circles into her back as she cried.

The tears soon died into a few sniffles and hiccups. She clung to her brother not knowing how she'd gotten back. Had she really been gone for all those months? What had Ivan done without her there? Had Alfred made it back too? What had happened to Arthur?

The door creaked open quietly. Eva shifted her gaze to the newcomer and her heart skipped a beat. Arthur walked into the room with a tray of food.

Gentlemanly Arthur Kirkland.

Not pirate.

Arthur.

Not captain.

Kirkland.

"I see you're awake," he commented blatantly, fixing a rather irate look at Ivan, "I thought I told you to tell me."

"Ufu~ I was about to, honest," Ivan replied with a small smile. Eva knew he hadn't had any intention of getting up.

Arthur seemed to sense it as well, "Right… how are you feeling Eva?"

"Where's Alfred?" she croaked. Her voice sounded cracked and unused. How long had she been out?

"He's in his room sleeping," Arthur replied with a hint of resignation. He crossed the room with the tray and, shoving empty vodka bottles out of the way—set it down on the nightstand. "You should eat something and then wash up. We can talk after."

Eva nodded dumbly. If Alfred was safe then she wouldn't argue.

"Trying to kill her already?" Ivan remarked as he eyed the food thoughtfully.

"Sh-shut up!" Arthur bit back irritably, "I make perfectly acceptable food!"

Eva remained quiet. She wanted to ask so many questions. Needed so many answers. Before she could muster the courage for at least one sentence, Arthur was heading for the door. She held her tongue. They _would_ talk later.

~*~*~  
>Arthur sat in the chair he had dragged into Alfred's room. Mind you, Arthur only occupied it to watch over the fool as he slept. Nothing more! The Englishman was rather surprised Alfred hadn't woken up yet. It wasn't like the old days when he didn't know his healing magicks very well. He had had a lot of time to practice since dropping the pirating act.<p>

He huffed quietly and glanced at the old book next to him on the nightstand. _Blasted thing._ Alfred should have never taken it. He should have never opened it. Never have read from it. Never_ have left it behind_.

What did he think he was going to accomplish with not taking the spell book _with_ him? Arthur had been in a tizzy just because they had actually managed to _use_ the time spell, but to _leave_ the book? No wonder it took forever to find and return them! There was no way back without the book or knowledge of the whole incantation.

Arthur knew, though, that Alfred never did follow all the instructions to something. It was an inevitable "flaw" in the written flow of time that was fated to happen. The magic would not have worked had it not been written in the timeline of reality already.

Honestly, how could Alfred have been that _stupid_? The thought echoed in Arthur's mind. All right, it would have been good for a few laughs had the whole thing not worked. He would have gotten mad and yelled at Alfred for being an idiot, and everything would have gone back to normal. But that didn't happen obviously.

He sighed and looked at the sleeping American. Alfred was flat on his back with an arm around a body sized pillow drooling. A slight smile lit Arthur's face. _Just like when he was little._

Arthur pondered this thought as he leaned over and brushed a few stray hairs from Alfred's face. He let out a sigh thinking back to those care free days roaming the countryside with a little America in toll. _Those were definitely the days…_

"What're you doing?" Alfred grumbled below him.

Arthur froze momentarily and looked down at the American. He hadn't moved away and his hand was still in Alfred's hair. "I—"

"Geez, freakin' creep watchin' people sleep," Alfred muttered.

Arthur couldn't explain later as to why he did what he did right then and there. But he felt bloody proud of it.

His hand snapped away from Alfred's head and reached for the nearest object—which just happened to be the book. A resounding thump filled the room as he cracked Alfred across the face with it.

"DON'T FORGET THE BOOK NEXT TIME!"

The only words he could muster. What a wonderful greeting for returning home.

It seemed fitting, he supposed.

~*~*~  
>"Owwwww…"<p>

"Belt up! You deserved it."

Alfred tenderly held the ice pack against his swollen face. He had been awake for two seconds and Arthur was already trying to kill him. Luckily, Eva had come to the rescue and prevented any more book related injuries, much to the disappointment of one creepy ass Russian. Why was Ivan even in his house?

The American stretched out on the couch as the television across the room flickered with some cartoon. Alfred really didn't care to identify it at the moment. He was just happy to sit back and enjoy being lazy at _home_.

Besides, his face hurt.

"I don't really think hitting someone in the face is really a way to greet them when they've been gone…" he muttered.

Arthur looked about ready to flip his shit again. God how he missed this attitude. It was so much better than the cocky, swanky bastard Arthur had been as a pirate.

"How long were we gone?" Eva's question received some glancing looks.

Ivan looked thoughtful as he continued to hover over his sister protectively—like something totally bad was going to happen if he didn't. "Two weeks… give or take," the Russian replied.

Alfred mulled it over. Only two weeks? They had been in the past for a lot longer than that. Time must have passed a lot differently between the different time zones. _Ha… time zones._ What a horrible joke already.

Arthur seemed to be waiting for more questions. Alfred moved the ice over a little and gave him a scrutinizing look, "So like… how the hell did you not know I was little me's big me?"

"Putting it that way sounds idiotic…" Arthur grumbled. Alfred's glare steered the Englishman back to the point, "I think I do remember noticing your appearances were similar. But honestly, unless I knew that you were from the future—which I did not, mind you—I would not have been able to tell. Your… personalities were very different."

Alfred snorted. _Right._ Sitting here, he was totally the same awesome little guy he used to be… just a lot bigger now. And damn it, he was grown up big, not fat big!

"I still wish you hadn't grown up like, well, _you_."

"Hey! That was cruel!"

Ivan let out a small chuckle.

"Don't you start with me!"

"I will do what I please Америка~"

"Commie bastard!"

"I am not communist anymore…"

"Alfred please, shut your mouth."

"I will when you stop throwing books!"

"I didn't throw it you twit, I—!"

"Arthur."

Both men stopped and looked at Eva as she twisted the edge of Alfred's favorite fleecey Batman blanket in her hands. Ivan even looked at her.

"Um," Arthur cleared his throat as if that would clear the whole argument up in one superfluous noise, "yes Eva?"

"How did you escape the marines in the cave?"

Alfred pulled the ice pack away from his face and touched his bruising skin. _That_ was definitely a question worth hearing the answer to.

Arthur took a long time thinking it over—and by a long time, he took like five minutes. The waiting caused Alfred to feel fidgety. He bounced his leg up and down to curb the urge to tell the Englishman to hurry up. Maybe this wasn't an easy, straightforward answer. Nothing ever was with Arthur.

"Very carefully."

Alfred stopped. He would have burst out laughing at the horrible trolling joke if it wasn't for the fact that they actually wanted to know.

"That was lame dude."

Arthur's forest green eyes landed on Alfred, "There are some things that should never be retold, even by a nation."

"Laaaaaame."

"Alfred," Eva hushed quietly.

Alfred twirled the ice pack in his hand and looked out the window indignantly. Whatever the hell happened, it was probably badass or something and Arthur was totally cockblocking the epic story of his heroic escape. Or he was just being an ass. Most likely both.

"All right, so what the hell grabbed us in the water and got all fresh with me?" Alfred asked. He saw his sister face palm from the corner of his eye, "Hey! It was a legit question!"

"Mermaids," Arthur responded.

_Oh god._ Were they going into this whole conversation about mythical creatures again?

"You wanted to know twit," Arthur grumbled.

Oh. Had he said that out loud? Oops.

"So you were like stalking all up on us through this whole thing and didn't even try to help us once?" Alfred recovered quickly.

"There were a handful of times when I aided you…" Arthur shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh? When?"

"In the fort, I kept the guards busy and helped Eva escape."

"Oh I see how it is. Totally help the chick and get her all thankful for some hot make out kisses later."

"I certainly did nothing of the sort!"

"That is horrible Alfred," Eva muttered.

"Hey don't look at me! Freakin' Captain Swag over here was the one doing it!"

"I healed you! Or did you not realize that you idiot?"

"When? When we got back?"

"No!" Arthur took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "I found you and… "little you" and moved you away from the blacksmith shop. And before you ask, I couldn't heal you all the way without raising suspicion with my past self."

Alfred considered that for a moment. Yea, okay. He'd let that one go.

His thoughts strayed as he tried to remember those days of when he was little. Nothing was really coming to mind around that time period for some reason. He tried thinking about the situation. Pirate captain Arthur Kirkland didn't exist to his young mind. It was always England or Britain or… Admiral Kirkland?

That title struck something in Alfred's memories. But where from exactly?

~*~*~  
>"Admiral Kirkland!"<p>

Sleepy eyes drifted up from a wooden box near the fireplace. America lifted his head as the commodore shook hands with another at the door. He had fallen asleep while the man had talked and talked about anything and everything. There had been stuff about savage people, boats, hats, fighting stuff and a lot of complaining. America had closed his eyes once the mentioning of fighting had started, and he had slept until he heard the name of one of the people he loved most.

"It has been a long time sir! A very long time indeed!" the commodore was ranting now, "Please sit down and eat! I'm sure you've had a long journey." The man followed the newcomer like a puppy followed its master.

The newcomer took his place at the table and waved away any offerings of food. America rubbed his bleary eyes as the man spoke, "We captured the traitor."

"Splendid," said the commodore.

America swung a leg over the box edge and plopped onto the floor. The conversation continued in the room, apparently oblivious to the smallest occupant as he stood sleepily by the fire holding his blanket.

"I want him hanged."

"Yes sir."

"Immediately. No public display. No chance of another escape."

"Right away sir."

America crossed the creaky wooden floor dragging his blanket behind. Had he thought about it, America might have found it odd how the commodore was literally nodding along with the other man's words. He might have found it scary to see the commodore's eyes. How they were glazed over with awe and seemed to have no life of their own other than what the other man reflected. Maybe he would have noticed the dazed, silly smile had he not crawled under the table. He crawled to the feet of the man who was giving orders without remorse for the victim.

He leaned against the other's knee and waited his turn for attention from the higher being. It didn't take long. The man's attention always shifted to him quickly when America wanted it.

Green eyes looked down at America, a slight frown crossing the man's face, "America, you should be in bed."

"Engwand," America mumbled reaching up with small grabby hands to his elder.

Arthur picked him up and sat America on his lap. The little to-be nation curled up against Arthur's dirty shirt and pulled his blanket closer. A sleepy murmur left his mouth.

"You came back."

"Of course I did, love," Arthur replied softly."

"We gun' go fishin' t'morrow…?" America asked as his eyelids slowly drooped lower.

"We can, love," Arthur answered soothingly, "I always keep my promises."

America smiled and let his eyes close. Arthur started humming a small tune, and in no time at all, America was asleep again, safe in the arms of the person he loved most.

Captain Arthur Kirkland.

_Yes I am a pirate, two hundred years too late  
>The cannons don't thunder,<br>__there's nothin' to plunder  
><em>_I'm an over-forty victim of fate  
><em>_Arriving too late, arriving too late_


	26. Epilogue

_**Author's Notes:** Song is "Scraping the Barrel" by Alestorm. Thanks to all who have followed this lovely story! It's been a wonderful adventure and I never thought it would turn out this long! I must admit I've learned quite a bit about my views of each character and their personalities blossomed in ways I never could have imagined. I guess it comes with being a writer and lover of words. Now please enjoy~!_

_**Disclaimer:** Chapter One._

* * *

><p><em>For many a-year we have travelled the seas,<br>Singing songs about pirates and all their misdeeds!  
>Stories of treasures and great undead foes,<br>Just a day in the life of a man that I know.  
><em>

**Epilogue**

"You wouldn't wear a dress on the ship and yet you won't stop wearing them here?!"

Yup. Arthur was livid. Eva ignored the blistering comments thrown at her as she casually sipped a soda. They seemed to always end up in the living room when it came time for the random questionings. Thankfully, Alfred was in the kitchen grabbing some food.

"Is there a problem?" Ivan asked, genuinely confused, "I thought the color was fine…"

"No no," Arthur huffed from across the room, "it's just… hard to explain."

"More pirate things?" Ivan nudged in for an explanation.

"More pirate things," Arthur grumbled.

"What's wrong with wearing a dress?" Eva flashed a sly grin at the Englishman. Oh he was going to go _ballistic_.

The pirate captain would have, but the "gentleman" side was in full swing of Arthur's moods. "I'm not saying it doesn't look… nice," Arthur was searching for words to clear up the air.

Was that a blush on his face? Oh dear.

Eva really didn't like the "gentlemanly" approach to the situation. It was just so… embarrassing and awkward. Why had Arthur settled for such a mannerism? The pirate side was much more appealing for arguing.

She glanced down at the dress that Ivan had gotten her a while ago. It was a light lavender sundress—nothing special except a couple of embroidered sunflowers on the bodice. Her fingers traced the white scar inching down her exposed collarbone until it was hidden under the lavender folds.

Ivan was watching her. He reached over and took her hand away from the thin mark. "How did this happen?"

Eva thought for a few seconds, "A boy got me…"

"A boy?" Ivan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes," Eva replied meeting his eyes, "While we were fighting our way out of Kingsport."

"Oh," Ivan breathed. He processed the information for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"You were the girl in the tavern."

"Да."

Ivan's fingers lingered on the scar for a few moments longer. He suddenly turned toward Arthur, the stirrings of a threat on his lips, "You did not protect her?"

"I—well," Arthur cringed as he met the dark look, "I didn't know at the time…"

"Yea, I bet you had a party finding out," Eva added.

"It certainly was a surprise in the middle of a battle!"

"I'm sure a naked woman on a ship was a surprise."

Arthur's face turned beet red, "I never—!"

The room seemed to darken a little. Ivan's attention slowly centered in on Arthur as the first vibes of one his death auras appeared.

"Naked?"

That might have hit an overprotective nerve… or two. Or five.

"Totally. Luckily I was only naked in the captain's quarters," Eva threw more into the story, "Alone. _With Captain Kirkland_."

"WHAT happened in the captain's quarters?"

Eva glanced over at the door. One very angry looking American had just entered the room at a very bad point in the conversation.

Arthur fidgeted in his seat trying to settle the sudden hostility, "No no no! It wasn't like that at all!"

It was kind of strange seeing Alfred and Ivan with death glares _not_ aimed at each other. It was like two massively destructive clusterfucks of pure horrific death combined into one just waiting to explode.

Eva rose from the couch and meandered for the door. Letting the boys work things out seemed logical. Arthur could manage. It wasn't like he didn't still have the pirate somewhere inside to get him out of this. Right?

"Eva tell them nothing happened!" Arthur pleaded as the threatening auras slowly suffocated the room.

Eva turned and looked at the horrified Englishman and smiled faintly, "It never would have worked between us anyway love."

And then she was out the door to let Alfred and Ivan rage all they wanted.

~*~*~  
>"Would you hurry along already?" Arthur snapped for the umpteenth time that day, "We're going to be late for our reservations!"<p>

The Englishman frowned as Alfred rolled a large cooler across the driveway. "Hey c'mon, I thought this was supposed to be a fun trip?" the American shot back.

"It might be if we were to actually leave!" Arthur retorted. And if the two superpowers hadn't spent all of yesterday trying to murder him. He still wasn't sure if Alfred believed he _hadn't_ seen Eva naked. Ivan certainly didn't.

Eva leaned out the car window looking bored. She tapped the half rolled down glass as Alfred hauled the obtrusive cooler into the back, smashing only god knows what in the process.

"Hey, we'll get there in plenty of time," Alfred chuckled merrily.

"You're the only one we're waiting for…" Eva commented without a single glance of remorse Arthur's way. She was wearing another dress today—this one a pastel blue—but he didn't dare say anything about it. Why bring the murder intent back his way?

"We'll leave you behind," Arthur huffed as he walked around the SUV.

"Dude, it was my idea to go fishing. Ya can't leave me out of it!" Alfred looked horrified for a second. He immediately put on a puppy dog pout trying to catch Arthur's attention.

"Be careful~" Ivan chortled from where he stood on the front porch waiting to get out of the driveway himself and head back to the airport. Why the Russian wasn't going, Arthur didn't know. And quite frankly, he figured that Ivan would probably be more tolerable company at this rate, even if the man did freak Arthur out a bit. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't coming along. One tower of overprotective death hovering around Eva was enough for the Englishman.

Arthur opened the driver side door and looked back at the American, "Are you finished _yet_?"

"Nope~!" Alfred replied as he turned to go back inside, "Got one more thing to grab~!"

"Then bloody hurry up!" Arthur snapped. He got into the driver's seat as Alfred disappeared into the house. He would be damned before letting Alfred of all people _drive_.

"What else does he need?" Ivan asked out loud.

"His brain," Eva replied without missing a beat.

Arthur let a small smirk cross his face as the others laughed. That was probably the most accurate statement he had heard all day.

Alfred was actually back outside sooner than Arthur anticipated. The twit was carrying something under his arm, but Arthur _really_ didn't care by this point. As long as Alfred got what he needed _finally_, he didn't care. He wouldn't care. He just wanted to get on the road.

"Alfred… what is that?" Eva asked as he came around to the front passenger side.

"Our next adventure~!" Alfred grinned as he opened his door and hopped in.

Arthur looked at what Alfred placed on his own lap as he sat, "Our next what?"

_Oh hell no._

_ Bloody._

_ Fucking._

_ I will kill you._

_ NO._

"I didn't forget the book this time Artie~!" Alfred stated with a mischievous grin.

"Oh god," Arthur heard from the backseat. He stared dumbfounded at the American. How the hell had he gotten the book this time!? Arthur had specifically _locked_ it in a small trunk where he was sure Alfred wouldn't find it until he left!

"Where are we going this time?" Eva seemed to be nervously entertaining the idea. Maybe it would be one big joke the American was pulling. Just maybe…

"We're going back to see some motherfucking real DINOSAURS!"

The expression on Alfred's face left nothing to the imagination. He was bloody _serious_.

"For heaven's sake _NO_!"

Arthur didn't realize until later that Alfred flying face first into the pavement outside the vehicle had actually been him tackling the American out the open door.

No.

Just… _no._

_There are no more tales to be told!  
>No more stories from battles of old!<br>Now it seems our journey has come to an end!  
>We are scraping the barrel my friend!<em>


End file.
